Winding Paths
by JenWren
Summary: Another hospitalization, thanks to the vamps, leads Sookie into a relationship with a human man. But the future holds a rocky path and she might just find herself back in the arms of her vampire Viking. Sookie/OC; Sookie/Eric; Post-From Dead to Worse
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Charlaine Harris' characters or ideas. **

**CHAPTER 1**

How did I get here? What happened to cause me to see everyone I've ever cared about die? Why am I here now, holding the love of my life's skull together? The blood, so much blood, is running through my fingers while I try to tell myself that if I just hold him, he will recover. I know there is no longer breathing; there is no longer a heartbeat. There is just blood, so much blood, outside of him. Then, in an instant, Eric is here pulling me away from him, urging me to let go. He is telling me we need to leave. But I just want to stay here, with his body, willing him back to life. What brought me here?

** One Year Ago **

As I slowly opened my eyes, blinking my lids to the constant beat of the beep… beep… beeps of the machines around me, I didn't need anyone to tell me where I was. Oh no, I've been here plenty of times and always for the same reason. The place was a hospital and the reason was spelled V-A-M-P-I-R-E-S. I would find it funny that I was under their formal protection and yet they are the ones causing me injury. I say would because I'm in way too much pain to laugh. So this time, I was once again lending my services to Shreveport's premiere vampire bar, Fangtasia, and its owners, Pam and Eric. This most recent injury involved me using my special talent to judge the truthfulness of some Were bodyguards Eric was hiring to guard the bar during daylight hours (it seems the Fellowship has been getting a bit more brazen, attacking vampire owned businesses). While shifter minds are harder to read, it didn't take much for me to get that these two were not looking to protect Fangtasia. It also didn't take much for them to realize I was about to tattle on them, and for me to be knocked across the room in one swift move. So here I am in a hospital, again, with two broken ribs and recovering from a concussion. I was a little miffed to see that Eric was not waiting obsessively by my side to recover. Then again, maybe I didn't need to deal with _that._

I hadn't seen nor heard of Eric in the 2 months following the takeover until he called me for employment purposes. This means we hadn't had _The Talk_. After this most recent occurrence, I didn't know if I even ever wanted to. I was beginning to think that I sincerely wanted out of all these vampire politics. In fact, I—

"Hello Ms. Stackhouse, glad to see you with us." The young male doctor said as he smiled at me (the young, male, cute doctor that is). "I'm Alex Barton, and I'm your nurse. Ms. Stackhouse, I've been looking at your records and I'm noticing that prior to a few years ago you seemed to be as healthy as a horse. But recently you can't seem to stay out of hospitals. Have you gotten yourself into something? We have a lot of resources here, people you can talk to, to help you."

I cut him off, "Mr. Barton, really, I appreciate the concern but I just seem to be going through some bad luck. I must have broken a mirror or something. Really, there is no one that I need to see." I tried to give him my best smile, despite my sore face. I laughed a bit internally at his mention of my prior good health. I had used that same phrase on that fateful evening a few years back to one Bill Compton.

"Well," Alex smiled, and damn he could smile, "just let me know if you change your mind. And please, call me Alex." His face was suspicious; it didn't look like he believed me. I dropped my mental barriers and tried to catch a whiff of what was truly on his mind. I was shocked by what I discovered; I heard nothing. Nada. This wasn't the standard void of a vampire mind. Instead, it was like his brain was a solid metal ball. It was solid, steadfast, and impenetrable. Before I could investigate further though, Alex was gone with a kind reminder he'd return later.

I relaxed back into my bed and felt calmness and peace wash over me. Maybe the next bout of morphine had kicked in. Or maybe…

"Hello Lover," Eric said as he strode into my hospital room. "Security has gotten tighter in these hospitals; it took some maneuvering on my part to get in here. I should have ridden with you in the ambulance, I know, but I had to deal with those Weres." He smiled that very Eric smile and slid onto a corner of my bed. "Sookie, I'm sorry you always get injured when you are around us, but luckily I have the perfect cure." He was suggesting his blood, but I wasn't having any of that.

"Look Eric, I appreciate the offer. But first and foremost, if I have some sudden amazing recovery, this hospital is going to be even more suspicious of me than they already are. Second, I'm not exactly looking to strengthen this bizarre blood bond, whatever it is, at the moment."

For a moment, a brief moment, Eric looked confused? Irritated? Sad? But his facial features immediately returned to their cold, standard emotionless vampire state. "Very well Sookie, I suppose you made one valid point. As for our bond, we will be having a discussion on that, and so much more, very soon." His mouth was only centimeters from my face, I felt myself blush all over, but I kept control of myself. I gave him a little push.

"Eric, please. I'm tired. Can you just leave me be?" He didn't respond, which hurt a little, as he stalked out the door.

A moment later Alex returned. "Ms. Stackhouse, I'm here to fill you in on your condition."

"Please," I gave a sore smile, "call me Sookie."

"Ok Sookie," when he smiled his dimples were adorable, "You have a broken 10th rib and a fractured 7th. We are giving you some pain medicine, but it is also important that you get plenty of rest. Physical strain is completely out of the question." I opened my mouth to comment, but he just kept going. "Now, I know you work as a waitress, but you really can't return to that until after at least two weeks." I assume my face looked angry, because he continued, "Please, don't be angry with that. I really should have said 3 weeks, but you seem to be healing pretty quickly. You are stronger than you look." I looked down, embarrassed. Maybe just a bit too much vampire blood, I thought to myself. "You don't happen to have some miracle drug do you?" Alex laughed, his green eyes sparkled. Clearly that was a rhetorical question on his part, and I hoped he didn't see my face cringe when I at first thought otherwise.

"Ok, now that all that dreariness is done. You can be discharged as soon as you'd like. Do you have anyone to pick you up?"

"Well, I have a roommate but she is out of town for the weekend. I'm sure I could just catch a taxi."

Alex pondered that for a moment. I tried reaching out to his mind again, but found myself once again knocking at a solid steal ball.

"You know," he started, "my shift ends in 15 minutes. I could give you a ride home. If you don't think that is too forward." Alex winked.

"Mr. Barton, isn't it easier to just ask a lady for her number?" I laughed.

Alex chuckled, "Call me Alex, but yes, perhaps I could have your number too." After a few more moments of banter, I relented. Why not let the cute male nurse drive me home? Alex insisted I ride in the wheelchair to his car, and really, when on that much painkillers, it's pretty hard to argue. I didn't argue either when he helped me into his car, which was a nice modern silver sedan.

The ride home was filled with surprisingly not awkward small talk. He, like me, lost his parents at a young age. He decided to become a nurse, rather than a doctor, because he enjoyed spending more personal time with patients and also enjoyed having more normal hours. We talked about my waitressing job at Merlotte's and he promised to come in for dinner sometime. "I think I should visit your place of business, since such a visit should be infinitely more pleasurable than any reason you should end up in mine again," he laughed, dimples flashing, eyes sparkling. Despite the pain in my lungs, I laughed more than I thought I would. By the time I heard the crunch of gravel as we pulled up my driveway, I was quite exhausted.

"Can I just sleep in your car?" I murmured, trying to build up the stamina to stand.

"I think you would awaken in more pain than you are in now," Alex chuckled as he opened the door. "Here, I will help you get inside."

"That won't be necessary. I can just carry her in," came an icy voice from the shadows. Alex jumped a little and I merely sighed exasperatedly.

"Alex, this is Bill Compton. Bill, this is Alex Barton. He was my nurse and kind enough to bring me home." I was already uncomfortable; Bill was just standing there with his bitter stare.

"Do you make it a habit of bringing drugged, semi-unconscious female patients to their homes in the middle of the night, Mr. Barton?" I gasped at Bill's audacity, but not so much in surprise.

Alex just let out his cool, light chuckle, "Only when they are this attractive." He looked down at me, I guess judging my comfort with the situation. "I see you are in good hands Sookie, I will let Bill help you if that's what you would like." I nodded in agreement and Bill began to carry me to the house when Alex called out from beside his car, "Oh Sookie, I never did get your number." Bill stiffened. I called it out to him and he entered it into his phone. Saying his goodbyes, he got into his car and drove off. Bill was a gentleman, of course, and put me into bed. He might have pestered me with questions, but I fell asleep immediately and I assume he left.

For the next two days I mostly laid on the couch, taking my medicine every 4 hours and enjoying blissful, dreamless sleep. Amelia and Octavia came home on the third day of my recovery.

"Sookie! What is wrong? Are you hurt? Why did you not call me?" Amelia scrambled over to me.

"It is ok… a little rib fracture. It's nothing a prescription of Percocet can't fix. How was your little convention??" I mumbled. Octavia continued on to her bedroom, wishing me hello and to feel better.

"Oh, there is really nothing interesting to report on. You however, tell me how this happened to you!" I filled her in on everything I could think of: the incident with the Weres at Fangtasia, my dismissal of Eric at the hospital, Alex giving me a ride home, and Bill meeting me here.

"Gosh, where does he get off treating you like this? You are human, breakable! Does he not understand that? I'm telling you, if I see Eric anytime soon, I will give him a piece of my mind!" Amelia seemed genuinely pissed. I quietly scoffed at the image of little Amelia telling off the massive Viking. "And he still hasn't even discussed with you his regained memories? What a pig." Amelia shook her head and made a wiping motion with her hand, "but enough of that. Tell me about this cute nurse-man. What does he look like?"

"Well," I giggled a little, "he is average height, nice clean brown hair that he was wearing in a purposefully messy way. He had beautiful green eyes that just really sparkled when he chuckled. And the dimples. He had the cutest dimples that went with that chuckle." When I stopped my description, Amelia was just staring at me.

"Sounds like you like the guy Sook; and he sounds like a cutie. Did you read his mind?"

"Actually, that is the bizarre thing. I couldn't. His mind was solid, and hard. I couldn't see or hear anything in it."

"Oh," Amelia gasped, "I wonder what he is. Here I was thinking you were falling for just some normal human guy." She winked at me and went off, saying she was going to make me some soup. I hadn't really thought about that. I just assumed he was human too. I didn't think about him being something else. My mood was doused a bit as I pondered what he was, demon, boogey-man, something I'd never heard of… and with that I fell back into Percocet-induced sleep.

The next day, I realized I had been on the couch for 4 straight days. No shower, no real food, just daytime TV and junk food. With as much determination as I could muster, I steeled myself to the plan of a shower. Despite the struggle of washing my hair with hurt ribs, I came out feeling quite a bit better. Amelia came giggling into my room holding the phone in her hand, letting me know Nurse McCutey was calling for me. I held the phone to my ear, and answered.

"Sookie, I hope you forgive me for how long it took me to call," Alex began, "but it has been very busy at the hospital and I also didn't want to distract you from rest."

"Oh, gosh Alex, I've had nothing but rest for the past 4 days. I don't think I've done so little with my time in all my life."

Alex chuckled through the phone, and I couldn't help but smile as I pictured his dimples, "Well I am actually glad to hear that. Tomorrow I have a day off and I was wondering if maybe you would like to go on a lunch date. I was thinking a picnic. It is supposed to be beautiful tomorrow."

A day date! Imagine the thought. Sookie Stackhouse, seeing a male in mid-day and him not bursting into flames. I agreed almost a little too emphatically. Alex promised to pick me up tomorrow at noon and I found myself quite excited.

The rest of the day I tried to "take it easy" while cleaning up the mess I had made in the living room. Amelia did most of the work, bless her heart. When we finished, Trey came over and he and Amelia cooked dinner for us all.

While at the dinner table, enjoying the meal, Octavia spoke up, "So, Sookie, did your vampire friends find out who sent the Weres or what they wanted?"

"I really don't know Octavia," I was annoyed with her line of questioning already. "I really haven't spoken to any of them since the incident. Why do you ask?"

"I just think," Octavia cleared her throat, "that they might be coming after you… Sometimes I just worry that you put yourself, and all of us, in danger with your continued interaction with the vamps."

"Octavia!" Amelia scolded, but I cut her off.

"Listen here Octavia. I don't try to put myself or anyone in danger. If I had a way to extricate myself from providing mind-reading services to the vamps, I would certainly do that. Additionally, if my home is so dangerous, _YOU _don't have to stay here!" I said as steadily as I could. The disdain was clearly evident in my tone. Octavia made a _hmph _sound and excused herself from the table. A few awkward moments of silence followed.

"I'm really sorry about that Sookie. You know, some people just don't like vampires. It's not your fault. Besides, Octavia is getting her FEMA check very soon and will be no doubt moving out in no time," Amelia apologized. I merely nodded.

"Yea Sookie," Trey said, one of his few comments of the night, "don't let her get you down. Besides, Amelia here has some strong wards on this house." He gave her leg a squeeze and smiled. "And I would certainly let you know if I smelled anything amiss."

My mood was elevating, glad to know I had good friends. Amelia and Trey made me sit on the couch while they did dishes. When I was just about to learn why Brangelina was fighting on E! News, my doorbell rang.

Opening the door I found myself staring into the beautiful strong chest of Eric. I stood aside, letting him enter. He elegantly maneuvered his large frame through the entrance and sat on the couch. He seemed to soak in the surroundings and made a grimace at my television program selection. I turned off the TV and sat across from him on a chair, meeting his gaze.

"I'm glad to see you are doing better, Lover." His voice caressed me like silk and I tried to look away to hide my blush. Damn you blood bond! "I just came to let you know the Weres were taken care of," his smile turning dangerous, "and to pay you." He handed me a check. It was a check for an obscene amount of money.

"Eric I--"

He cut me off with a wave of his hand, "Sookie please, the check is from Felipe, for your services rendered to the vampire community of Louisiana under Queen Sophie Ann. Included is a small bonus for saving his life." I couldn't help but smile; I suddenly felt much better about taking off two weeks of work for recovery. "I'm sorry I couldn't check on you sooner," he shrugged his massive shoulders, "things are just so busy right now."

"Oh, no I totally understand Eric," I began to stand, intending to lead him out the door, "vampire takeover, you head honcho, I know I know. But I really need some sleep so if you wouldn't mind." I made a shooing motion with my hands.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie," with each statement of my name he took a step in, closing the distance between us. He took my shoulders in his strong cool hands. I couldn't help but feel the warmth run through me at our closeness. He apparently noticed too because that slow, sexy smile crept across his lips. "I know you are injured, Lover, but I can be very gentle." He leaned in closer.

"Now listen mister," I pushed him away as much as I could, which wasn't much. "I don't know what is between us currently. But there will certainly be none of that! I said I need rest, and that is what I need. You can't ignore me for months, hire me and get me injured, then show up a few days later expecting sex! I said it's time to go, so that means go. Or do you want your invitation rescinded?"

Eric looked somewhere between amused and angry. "Fine, I will go Sookie. Just remember, that there are dangerous people I am dealing with right now. That is why I haven't been able to see you much. I am trying to keep you safe," he sighed, "but I will go. For now. Goodnight Sookie." And with that, he was gone. Vampire speed always makes for dramatic exits. I tried to shake the feelings he aroused in me and settled into bed for the night.

Alex was at my door promptly at noon the next day, dressed in a nice shirt and jeans, his green eyes sparkling, and his dimples showing with his smile. He had a bouquet of flowers to boot. This guy definitely gets points in my book. I was wearing simple, but modest, summer dress.

"Sookie, you look breathtaking," Alex said handing me the flowers when I opened the door, "I hope you are still feeling up to a picnic."

"Oh I certainly am! Let me just put these in a vase and we can be on our way." And on our way we were. It really was a beautiful day, and Alex picked a beautiful spot in the local park for our picnic. He smoothed out a blanket and carried over the basket of food.

"I'm not chef," he laughed, "so I made us some ham sandwiches, potato salad, some fruit, and juice boxes."

"Juice boxes?"

"Yea," again his adorable chuckle, "those are from the hospital cafeteria. I have 4 different flavors, so I figured one of them has to be what you'd like."

I chose the fruit punch and he took grape. The picnic went great. The food was delicious and we chatted and laughed. We lay on our backs and pointed out shapes in the clouds. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect time. I find myself so at ease around this relative stranger. It just makes no sense. Then I remembered: what was he? Perhaps this would ruin our date, but some things just need to be taken care of from the beginning. If he was dangerous, I should know right? Then again, if he was dangerous I doubt he'd just come out and tell me. Oh well, here goes nothing.

"Alex, I need to ask you something. Well, first I guess I should tell you something." He looked concerned, but nodded for me to continue. "I know this seems ridiculous, and I don't usually tell people this, but I feel so comfortable around you…" He reached out and put his hand on mine, showing me he wasn't scared. "Well, I can read minds." There I said it. I stopped and met his eyes, he didn't look shocked. That shocked me. "Do… do you believe me?" I asked.

"Yea, Sookie, I do. There are a lot of weird things in this world, a lot of things I'll probably never know or understand. But I've learned to stop questioning. I believe you because I have some similar experiences. My mother was a psychic. She was a true psychic, and very talented. People were always using her for her gift. However, in the end, she got in too deep with untrustworthy people and it cost her and my father their lives."

"Oh, I… I'm sorry. So, you mean… you are human?" Now that question shocked him. "What I mean is I can't read your mind, at all. It is like you have it sealed in a protective casing or something." I sat, looking at him, patiently.

"Well, as far as I know I'm human, heh, not that I knew there were a lot of other options. Maybe somehow it's related to my mother's mental abilities." He flashed me that dimpled smile, and that was good enough for me. Way laid back on the grass and stared at the clouds some more, letting the information we'd both shared sink in.

"Well Sookie, I better get you home. Maybe we can have another date soon? Perhaps we'll do dinner and a movie." Alex smiled and helped me up. He loaded the blanket and basket into the car and took me home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Charlaine Harris' characters or ideas. **

_**Author's Note: A majority of this story is from Sookie's point-of-view. However, sometimes when it is necessary it will switch the third-person. These times should be obvious but are additionally separated by two lines of stars. I sincerely thank everyone who has reviewed. Some parts of this story will be sad, however, others will not. Hopefully you will find this story ends happily. **_

**CHAPTER 2**

**Still 1 Year Ago**

Two weeks had passed since my rib-fracturing incident and I was preparing for my first day back at work. More importantly, Alex would be visiting me at Merlotte's tonight and I _might _have spent a little extra time getting ready because of it. We had been on three more dates since the picnic, and each one was wonderful. Additionally, they were all during the daylight hours, something I just couldn't get enough of. I think Alex was beginning to fear he was on the road to "just-friends" due to this. I planned on remedying that tonight. As far as I was concerned, there wasn't much else to say about Eric. I had still barely heard from him. I had one call the other day from Pam, second in command, warning me to be on the lookout. Apparently my "gift" has made me somewhat of a target to some members of the new regime. I was encouraged to just be careful, but not to fret, because I was still officially under Felipe de Castro's formal protection. I really tried not to let it bother me and concentrated on more pleasant things going on in my life. Octavia was currently in the progress of moving out and Amelia was spending the night at Trey's. I had the house to myself tonight, and this was making me excited.

************************************

It was almost 8pm and I would be getting off in an hour, after being on my feet serving food for the past seven. I was feeling myself wearing down until Alex came walking into the bar, pulling up a stool in front of me.

"Hey beautiful," he flashed that dimpled smile at me, "how about a soda?"

"Alex," I eagerly smiled back, "of course, I'll have it for you in a second. Did your shift go well?" We made some small talk as I mixed drinks for my tables and I called Sam over to meet Alex.

"So this is the guy we keep hearing about, huh?" Sam asked Alex, making sure I heard him. I blushed and gave Sam a fake slap on the arm.

"Don't listen to a thing he says Alex," I laughed.

"Are you sure you are here for Sookie, handsome? You have a pulse and that generally disqualifies guys for her." Arlene's cackle could be heard across the room. I tried to ignore it and just shrugged over at Alex. Sam scolded her for me.

Sam, Alex, and I chatted for the rest of the hour until my shift ended. I tried not to notice as Arlene purposefully knocked into me on her way towards the back office. I also tried not to notice her insulting thoughts that came through much more clearly from the contact.

"Ready to go," Alex touched my arm and I shivered pleasantly at the touch and the welcomed relief from Arlene's mind. Amelia dropped me off at work so Alex was taking me home. We arrived just in time for me to hear the phone ringing and I ran inside to answer it.

"Sookie?!" Out of breath panting came from the other line.

"Um, who is this?"

"Sookie, Sookie, it's me. It's Barry." Barry Bellboy sounded frantic to say the least. "Look, I don't know how this happened, but somehow they found out."

"Barry, what? Calm down. Found out what?"

"They… they found out I could read _their _minds."

"What? Of course you can read minds. What are you--?"

"No Sook, _their _minds. Not the human minds."

I gasped, and my head went spinning. "Barry, no you are confused. You can't do that… I can't even do that," I lied. I didn't know what else to do. What if someone else was listening?

"Oh, god, thank god you can't Sookie. I didn't know. Look, I'm going into hiding. I've made some friends, some I can trust. I didn't tell them you could do the same thing. But they might think that anyways. Just be careful ok. I'm sorry Sookie, I'm sorry. I've got to go. Don't worry about me ok? I'm going to be ok." Barry sounded only halfway convincing as he hung up the phone. I just stared at the phone speechless, while Alex stared at me.

"Ok, Sookie… what was that?"

"It was just a friend, a long distance friend, he just found himself in a bit of trouble. I'm sure everything is going to be ok." Alex seemed to accept that, but I knew I would have to fill him in on the rest of my sordid past at some point. I sighed deeply.

"Oh come here, Sook," Alex reached out his hands and I sat in front of him. He began to message my shoulders and my mind drifted to happier places. After a few moments, Alex strode over to my stereo and flipped through the CDs, mostly Amelia's, and selected something I hadn't heard. It was slow and soothing. I walked over and folded myself into his arms. I looked up into those beautiful eyes and then kissed each dimple. His mouth met mine and I was lost in a passionate kiss. We stumbled through the house into my bedroom, not taking our lips off one another, and fell back onto the bed.

"Sookie," he sighed into my ear as he pulled my shirt from my body. I whispered his name back and returned the favor. In a matter of minutes we had both slowly divested one another of our clothes and I was pinned between Alex's warm arms.

Alex nuzzled at my neck and I pulled him close to me. I parted my legs and he was instantly between them. With a few more murmurings of sweet words, he entered me. Our love-making was both slow and hurried as we took our times exploring one another's bodies and rushing to fulfill our passionate desires. It was a little awkward at moments, but that almost made it more endearing. Together we found our own pace and then fell asleep in one another's arms.

************************************

Light came streaming in the window and I curled myself into Alex's side. His free arm stroked my shoulder and I smiled up at him, the sun beams dancing off his eyes. I noticed the message light blinking on my answering machine and begrudgingly got up to listen to it. I didn't even remember the phone ringing last night, and once I heard the voice, I was glad I didn't.

"Sookie," Eric's cool voice came through the machine, "I don't know why you are ignoring my call. I am going to _assume _you just went to bed early. It seems there are a bit of issues that I need to call to your attention, one of them involving your fellow telepath Barry. Come see me tonight."

Alex sat up in bed. His sleep-mussed hair made him look even more attractive than usual. He gave me a half smile, "How about I cook breakfast and you tell me what's going on with all your mind reading, telepath friends, and vampires?" I sighed. I guess that was the best deal I could ask for at this point.

************************************

Alex took the news surprisingly well. In fact, he was driving me to Fangtasia to meet with Eric, about his oh-so-important news. I fiddled with my purse while staring distractedly out the window of Alex's car.

"Hey, don't worry my little Ivanova," Alex squeezed my hand, "I'm here for you. We'll get this sorted out."

"Your little what?" I looked over at Alex's teasing grin.

"Ivanova. She was a telepath on Babylon 5, and one of my favorite characters."

"That's a science fiction show right?"

"Sure is," Alex grinned, "maybe we will watch it some time." He squeezed my hands again and I couldn't help but feel comforted. Here was a man who would just wanted me to watch inane TV shows with him. He wanted to go on picnics, cook breakfast, and share silly stories. I could handle watching a little Babylon 5, even if I felt my world was more fantastic than any science fiction show. Maybe that could change, and some of the supernatural drama would fade from my life. I wondered if that is even what I wanted. I'm beginning to this it is. My daydreaming was cut short as we pulled in next to that all too familiar red corvette.

"Come on, Ivanova, let's go in." I gave myself a mini internal pep talk and took his hand. We were greeted at the door by Pam, whose bored expression switched to an evil smirk at the sight of me holding hands with a _mortal._ I was not looking forward to this.

"Silly Sookie, we did not request that you bring a snack for us. I promise we are all plenty full. Although," Pam gave Alex a long and devilish look, "I could possibly go for such a tasty, and sweet, dessert." Pam sniggered as we entered the room and I held tightly onto Alex's hand. He gave me a one-dimpled half smile and a reassuring blink with his eyes. It worked, somewhat. Pam, Eric, Alex, and I were all in Eric's now crowded office.

"Pam, this is not a snack. Nor would I ever bring you a snack." I shuddered at the thought. "This is Alex Barton, my boyfriend. I thought it important y'all meet him." Anger. That is what I felt. Undiluted anger was flowing freely through my body and it was not from me. It was from a very stone-like Eric who stood in the corner, staring icy daggers into Alex. Amazingly, Alex returned the glare and pulled me closer to him. Eric walked up closer, taking in Alex the way a hunter sizes up a fresh kill. Then he turned those dangerous eyes over to me. I would be lying if I said it didn't cause me to falter.

"Sookie, you are here right now because we have reason to believe your life might be in danger," Eric started. Clearly he decided delving right into business was the best way to do this. "Barry is currently missing; I have been informed by Stan. Apparently there was belief by some he could read vampire minds."

This I was ready for. I gasped in false alarm, "I can't imagine such a thing is true. He was a much weaker telepath than me, and I've never heard anything from any of you. As you of course know."

"Hmm," Eric closed the distance between us and stood very close, "yes, this is what I believe also. Additionally, Felipe is working on organizing his Louisiana staff and has requested your services. This will provide a perfect opportunity for you to show your usefulness and loyalty to the new regime. It will also help alleviate any thoughts that you have the ability to read vampires."

"No." I said it. I immediately hid myself behind Alex, cowardly, but tried to keep a brave face.

"No?" Eric was clearly annoyed, and not hiding it. "Sookie, this is not really up for discussion. This is what is required of you. If you want us to be able to keep you safe, you will do this."

"I believe Sookie said no." Alex returned Eric's stare. I gasped. "If she doesn't want to lend her services, then she won't. She's not your slave. You won't order her around."

Pam and Eric's fangs were instantly out. Eric had Alex in a death grip in a second. "I did not ask for your input blood sack," Eric snarled. I was pulling on Eric's massive arm, about as effectively as a fly can move a boulder, begging him to release Alex. Annoyance and anger flickered across his features, and though me of course. He released Alex, who took a few steps back coughing and rubbing his neck.

"Alex, hun, why don't you wait outside in the car? I will be right out," I pleaded with him with my eyes, praying he wouldn't fight me on this. He reluctantly agreed and stalked out the back door.

"Sookie what is this insanity?" Eric practically shouted at me. The anger and disappointment coming through our bond had a nauseating effect on me.

"Listen here Eric! I will not continue to play lie detector for you guys at your beck and call. Every time I help, I end up injured. Or someone I love gets injured. And now you've stooped to physically threatening my boyfriend. You may be 1000 years old but you need to grow up. I might be bonded to you, but I will not be your slave! I don't want to participate in vampire politics, I don't want your guys' protection, and I don't want you!" Eric looked hurt, but my rant was just beginning.

"Sookie," Eric attempted to quietly interrupt, but I was a force to be reckoned with.

"I know you got your memories back," I snapped back at him. "But it just doesn't matter. That time we shared, it wasn't you. That person did not boss me around, use me for his biddings, or care about the power and danger that comes with being a vampire sheriff. I've had it Eric Northman. I am through with vampires. I don't want to see or hear from you anymore." I finished almost breathless. If it was possible to shock vampires, Pam and Eric were as close to that as it got just then.

"Sookie," Eric's voice was soft, almost defeated sounding, "you are under our protection; we can't extricate ourselves from your life. However, if you wish to see and hear from us, from me, no more, I will try to fulfill that wish to the best of my abilities." I risked one tear-stained look back at Eric as I walked out the door. My heart felt like it was breaking and I didn't know if it was me, Eric, or both that was the cause. Alex was waiting by the car and gathered my sobbing form up into his warm arms.

"Shh, Sookie, I've got you. Things will look up. I'm going to be here for you. I know you feel at their mercy, but I won't let anything happen to you. I'm not sixteen anymore, I can protect you." Alex spoke into my hair, kissing the top of my head. I nodded as best I could and we climbed into his car. I didn't allow myself to look back as we drove away from Shreveport.

************************************

************************************

Once he felt that she was far enough away he let his emotions run freely through his body. Anger, frustration… hurt… his cold body was on fire with the intensity of feelings.

"Master," Pam spoke conciliatorily, "she is but mortal and stupid. She is acting recklessly. Once she sees that only we can protect her. She will be back. She will return to you." Pam handed Eric a True Blood. Eric snatched the warm drink from her hand and took a long slow gulp.

"You think I care? She is just a human, a minx with the intoxicating blood of a fairy. That is all. I just need to rid the taste of her from my mouth." Eric's lie came out in a snarl. He couldn't fool himself and he couldn't fool his child, but he would not admit anything differently. "I will not go to her. You will not either. Compton will guard her in Bon Temps just as he always has and we will continue to protect her from afar, as we are ordered to. We will simply tell de Castro she is no longer sympathetic to our cause and can't be trusted for telepathic services. What good would a lying telepath be?" Eric's rage shuddered through his body and his hand flexed to crush the glass bottle in his hand. The warm fluid coated his fingers. He ignored it and stalked into the main dance area of the bar, grabbing the first blond fangbanger to dance her way towards him. Pam returned to her post at the door as Eric pulled the young woman back into his office.

"Sookie," his voice was hoarse with need as he ripped the girl's minimal shirt from her chest.

"Master, I… my name is not--" the fangbanger began to interrupt. Eric placed a finger below her chin and gently raised her head to make her eyes meet his stare. Her face went limp.

"Child, your name is Sookie tonight."

"Yes… yes Master. My name is Sookie, and I want you to fuck me right here." She replied in the sultriest voice she could muster.

Eric winced at his substitute's choice in words but wordlessly bent her forward over his desk. With a growl he thrust himself into her and bit into her shoulder blade. Between gulps he told her, "Yes Sookie, yield to me." He roughly fondled her breast and the woman beneath him panted with pleasure.

************************************

************************************


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Charlaine Harris' characters or ideas. **

_**Author's Note: Again, thanks for everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate the praise. I appreciate it so much that I just couldn't wait to write another chapter. This chapter takes place eight months in the past, which is four months since the last chapter.**_

**CHAPTER 3**

**Eight Months Ago**

Four months had passed since the night I stormed out on Eric. Surprisingly, he kept his promise and I hadn't seen him since. Equally surprising, I have heard no mention of vampire politics, threats on my life, or any other notion of supernatural dangers lurking in the corners. I might be lying if I said I didn't miss some of that excitement; I had gotten used to being the Supe-world's go to girl. I did not miss the injuries, or being constantly scared, or being lied to, or being exposed to a plethora of things that were just beyond my understanding. I walked from the car to my back door and let down my shields, searching the woods. A girl has to be careful after all. I sensed one void of a mind lurking in the distance. I didn't fear the trespassing vampire. It was most assuredly Bill, who would never believe I was no longer in need of protection. He still came by occasionally and would fill me in on local happenings. He had mildly, and I stress _mildly_, warmed up to my dating Alex. I honestly think that is only because he saw it as being better than Eric. Eric. That was one topic Bill never updated me on. It was one I desperately wanted to ask but was never brave enough to do so.

Work went by uneventfully and I was home early, only 8pm. I breathed in the warm April night air, letting calm and joy wash over me as I approached the house. I looked forward to a meal with Alex and a relaxing evening. We had been dating for a little over four months and our relationship was going well. Tonight he was cooking. Yes, we were having dinner together and we would _both_ be eating. This was something that I still found exciting. It is rather uncomfortable to be with someone you love, and have him just stare at you for every meal you share. But I digress.

"Ahhhhhh," a figure came running at me, shouting, as I stepped into the living room and I was tackled in an instant. Suddenly hands were all over me and I was being… tickled?

"Alex! Ah, Alex! I surrender, I surrender!" I choked out between fits of giggles. I squirmed and writhed beneath his unrelenting hands. Before I knew it I had been divested of my shirt, and my bra was well on its way to meeting the same end. "Alex--"

My complaint was cut short by his lips on mine and I instantly forgot what I was going to say. He stopped his tickling assault and his touch became much more sensual. "Alex…" I moaned his name as I pulled his scrubs shirt over his head. His fingers found their way to my pants' zipper and in moments he had me down to my panties on the living room floor.

"Not fair," I scolded pointing out the fact that I was nearly naked and he still had on his pants. I flipped him over, switching positions with him, and began removing the bottom half of his scrubs. Once we were both completely naked, I found myself pinned to the ground again. Alex placed kisses, starting at my chin, down the length of my body to my inner thigh. I shivered and feelings of lust rushed though my body. I writhed on the floor in pleasure while his mouth explored my lower folds until I could control myself no more. I returned to the top position and lowered myself onto him.

"Oh God Sookie," Alex's voice was a strangled moan. I grabbed his hands and placed them over his head, our fingers interlacing.

************************************

************************************

Once she made it into the house Eric crept closer, from his previous spot deep in the woods, to stand at the edge of the clearing. He could hear and sense her every movement. He felt her tense up and fear come coursing through the bond. In a second he would be storming into the house. Luckily, the fear instantly turned to delight and laughter. Eric returned to his previous perch. Without a sound noticeable to human ears, Bill Compton was at his side. He too could hear the sounds of Sookie's giggles.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Compton asked.

"I'm just seeing that she is safe. It's my duty. It doesn't bother me." Eric quietly growled back. Bill shook his head disbelievingly.

"If you say so."

"Just leave us, Compton." Eric's growl came out more strained.

"Us?" Bill scoffed, but with that he left him.

Despite that not being him in there with her, Eric couldn't deny that he enjoyed the feelings of her pleasure flowing through him. His own lust surged through him and their bond as he shuddered. He allowed himself to stand there, hearing Sookie and Alex's moans and pants as they rolled about on the floor. He felt her release and with that he made himself turn away. Feelings of love came rolling through him, causing him to stop in his tracks. At the sound of Alex's name accompanying those emotions his anger raged. Taking slow, irate steps, he forced himself to keep walking.

************************************

************************************

"I love you Alex," I whispered in his ear, pulling him close to me.

"And I you, my little Ivanova," he cradled me into his arms. I felt warm and loved.

I also felt angry. "Ivanova?" I huffed, "Is there something wrong with my real name? It's Sookie you know. God, I don't even like that damned inane show." I pulled myself away from him and stomped into the other room, grabbing up my clothes as I went.

_Why did I even get mad about that? I love that nickname. Why did I get so angry? _In a state of confused anger I climbed back into my clothes. Alex came into my bedroom where I was changing. He had his scrub pants back on and was looking at me with an expression of both fear and concern.

"Love, I'm sorry… but I don't even understand why you got so mad." Alex was clearly straining to not get upset himself. "I won't call you that anymore. I--"

"No, no." I waved my hand at him, my anger fully subsided. It had left as quickly and inexplicably as it came. "I shouldn't have gotten upset. I love your pet names. I don't even think that is why I was angry. I must be PMSing." I tried to laugh and held open my arms as a truce. Alex accepted and we were in each other's arms.

"You know. You have been having these moods kind of often recently. Is anything wrong?" He asked the top of my head, punctuating the question with a kiss to my forehead. I looked into his eyes. I had been getting angry, without explanation, occasionally when we were having a really good time at the house recently. It made no sense.

"Work has just been really stressful lately. Sometimes I forget to leave my anger with the customers at work." I lied. I didn't know why my mood had been so uneven lately, and it was a little concerning. I would try to put that behind me. Alex pulled me into the kitchen where he had in fact made dinner. His smile instantly put me at ease.

"Well I can understand that," he said with a wink. "But you were just kidding right? You like our Sci-Fi channel shows?" We both laughed at that.

************************************

Amelia came barging into my room way too early on a Saturday morning.

"Sookie, I hope you have tonight off because we are going out to celebrate. Tray asked me to move in with him!" Amelia squealed with delight.

"Oh, Amelia! That's wonderful. I do have off tonight, for like the first Saturday in two weeks. I am sure going to miss you as a roommate, though." Amelia was in bed hugging me.

"Sook, I'm going to miss you too. But don't think you are getting rid of me that easily. I'll be coming over to visit more than you'll even want me." Amelia laughed. "Make sure you invite Alex. Oh, and it's a good thing you gave him the whole supe-101 talk because we are going to Club Dead. Tray is inviting a bunch of his Were and Shifter pals. And get ready girl, we are going to get our dance on." Amelia could barely contain her excitement as she started bustling around the house, probably cleaning everything in sight.

I knew Alex would be a little apprehensive. I gave him the "Weres, Shifters, and Fairies exist talk" about a month ago. I figured with me being a double Friend of the Pack it was likely these things would come out eventually. Additionally, Claudine just had to meet him as soon as possible. Who knows when he'll be around and she'll pop in. He took it all in surprisingly well. He rarely talked about the death of his parents, but I have a feeling that the supernatural community had something to do with it.

I called Alex's cell when I knew he'd be on his lunch break at the hospital. I was right, he didn't sound too excited about going to a supe-only bar, and as one of the only 3 humans in the guest party. He hid it well enough though. Personally, Club Dead was a little bit of Club Dread (haha) for me too. I worried I would see a familiar vampires. I also hadn't seen Alcide in quite a while. I tried to push these thoughts from my mind and concentrate on getting some much needed night out on the town fun. I had a great little black skirt, short but not too short, and a teal-blue lacy tank top. Matching blue heals, that I grabbed on sale last month, would complete the outfit. I will definitely be ready to get my dance on.

Amelia and I got ready at the house, helping each other with make-up and having girl talk. Tray picked us up and we stopped in Shreveport to pick Alex up from the hospital. I had to admit it, I was getting pretty excited. Alex was definitely pleased about with my outfit. He looked as handsome as always in casual dress pants and dark green collared shirt. He gave me a kiss as he climbed into the back seat with me.

"Now love, don't hate me but, I am not a dancer. I have about as much rhythm as a drunken ox." He gave me a bashful smile.

"Well, that I will just have to see!" I said hitting him playfully on the shoulder. "I don't care how silly you look; you will be dancing with me."

Alex pulled me close. "Well if you don't mind being embarrassed, then I guess I can't complain about doing it."

We were at Club Dead, or Josephine's I mean, in no time at all. I was pleased to see there were only two vamps in the corner and they seemed not in the least bit interested in the rowdy Were crowd taking up a majority of the bar. Sam, my boss, was there as were a few I knew from the Shreveport pack, Alcide included. We all exchanged greetings and I introduced Alex to everyone I knew. Before I knew it everyone was drinking and music was filling the air.

Our rambunctious group was up and dancing when TV on the Radio's "Wolf Like Me" came on. The song had a nice beat and Amelia and I were dancing excitedly, mouthing the lyrics to one another and laughing. The Weres were dancing as well, singing along like it was their national anthem. Alex sat at the table chatting with Sam, downing some beers for liquid courage, and buying time until I pulled him out on the dance floor. That time was now. Creedence Clearwater Revival's rendition of "I Put a Spell on You" came on next and I was seducing Alex away from the safety zone of the table. I swayed my hips to the sultry beat of the song and danced circles around Alex, who bobbed along as best he could to the song. Despite his discomfort he was clearly enjoying himself, and at least the view, as I bumped and grinded into him to the rhythm of the tune.

The song was just winding down when I began to feel a suffocating jolt of panic, anger, and aggression. There was some sort of altercation occurring in the back corner of the bar, but it was too dark for me to make out. I began to feel dizzy and nauseous, so Alex walked me over to the table. Hob, the owner of the bar, hurried in that direction. Sam jumped up in an instant, whispered into Alex's ear, and followed behind Hob. I began to recover and wanted to see what the commotion was all about. Alex insisted I stay where I was and drink some water. The rest of our celebratory party did not seem fazed by whatever was taking place in the back of the club. They continued on in their drunken revelry and dancing.

I sat for about twenty minutes. Hob was escorting people out and whatever it was that took place seemed to be over. Hob returned, followed by Sam.

"Oh chere, nothing to worry about," Sam said, trying to comfort me. "It was just a couple of vamps, got them self into a little disagreement. You know how those suckers can be." He gave me a smile and a wink. I felt better and decided it would be silly to let this ruin my night. I decided to go back and join the festivities and, of course, forced Alex to join me as well.

************************************

************************************

His eyes roamed every inch of body, trying to ignore the moron she paraded around, as she moved about on the dance floor. Every fiber in Eric's body called out to him to claim her, but he stayed tense, hidden in the darkness of the far corner. He had heard rumors that there were Texas vampires looking for Sookie and he was here merely to perform is official orders: Sookie's protection. The vampires in the corner near him were young and their voices not as hushed as they should be. They nodded in agreement as they pointed at his former lover and he prepared himself for action. He listened intently, attempting to discover their plans.

_Ah, so it is kidnapping that they plan. It was an idiotic plan; they would never get Sookie away from her friends._ Eric thought to himself. He figured it was unlikely he would even have to do anything. Their plan was doomed to failure. However, their conversation seemed to indicate they were realizing this as well.

"Fine, we will just have to go along with Plan B. Matthew, do you have the tranqs?" The ugliest vampire whispered to his neighbor. Matthew nodded his head, indicating that he did. Eric closely followed their movements and when he saw the small gun, presumably loaded with a tranquilizer, pulled into view, he leaped into action. This was another idiotic plan on the young vampires' part. How did they intend to get to Sookie once she was unconscious? Eric doubted that they knew but in a moment he had silently pinned the Matthew vampire to the ground. He had the second one pinned against the wall with his other hand a second later.

From the corner of his eye he spotted Sookie being led from the dance floor looking green. Hob hurried over to investigate. Sam had known Eric was there from the beginning, knowing his scent. He whispered to Alex to keep Sookie at the table and followed.

"What the fuck is going on over here?" Hob demanded. Eric quickly filled him in and Sam confirmed the likelihood of Eric's tale. The three of them escorted the young vampires from the bar.

"You are under the King's orders to protect the young telepath in there?" Hob asked Eric who merely nodded in confirmation. "Well then, I will leave you to deal with these two, just take it away from my club." Hob grumbled and went back into the bar.

"I'll watch Sookie for the rest of the night. She is safe with me." Sam said quietly to Eric and turned to head back in as well.

Pam pulled up in her car. She subdued the two vampires in the back seat while Eric drove.

"Do you want to tell us who sent you?" Eric questioned. The vampires remained silently. Pam grinned and had a murderous glint to her eyes. "Fine we will just have to find a way to extract information from you." Eric released a chilling laugh.

"I look forward to this immensely. It's been so long since we've gotten to work together like this." Pam said to Eric, excitement dripping from her voice. She shook the uglier vampire, "You are loyal to your employers and plan on telling us nothing right?"

"We aren't telling you shit you fucking bitch!" The vampire spat. His companion looked less certain.

Pam let out an enthusiastic chortle, "Oh that is exactly what I hoped you would say!" She was almost buzzing with delight. Eric drove back to Fangtasia, it was closed by now. He and Pam dragged the struggling vamps in through the back.

************************************

By the time they were done, they had all the information they needed. The kidnapper named Matthew gave in pitifully early. Pam staked him in her boredom. The other, who happened to have more information to hide, attempted to hold out. Even he sang in the end. Currently he sat tied up in the corner. He was, however, missing quite a few fingers, had a smashed knee cap and elbow, burnt scalp, and lastly, no tongue. A majority of the damage had been done with Eric's bare hands.

"Eric, when do you think the next round of attacks will come? They made it obvious that this failed attempt will result in a higher price on Sookie's head. I do not think the dumb one was lying when he said they will very likely resort to assassination instead of kidnapping next time." Pam was wiping at some of the blood on her formally pastel blue suit.

"I do not know. I suspect Stan does not even know he has a traitor ordering these attacks in his nest. Really he needs to keep better track of whom he trusts. I will call him tomorrow night. Also there is the King; I suppose we need to report this to de Castro or Victor. I would really prefer not to involve them." Eric sighed and lifted a sword to the remaining vampire's neck.

"Oh, I was hoping for a bit more time with this one. Just a little more fun?" His child requested. Who was he to deny her?

"Very well. I will head home. This night has been… less than satisfying. Perhaps my old age is affecting me. I'm just not enjoying a good torture session like I used to." Eric sighed and left.

Pam turned to her whimpering vampire. "You and I will just be best friends by the time we are through." She gave him a very fangy grin and reached out to tickle his chin. Her other hand reached for the knife.

Eric heard his child's cackling as he stalked away from the bar.

"Snap out of it," he scolded himself. "You are not losing your touch. You are as evil as you ever were." He sighed loudly as he folded himself into his car. Driving much too fast he let his mind drift to the time he stayed in Sookie's house, memories he never got to discuss with her. Tonight, these memories would keep him company.

************************************

************************************

_**Author's Note: If you guys haven't heard TV on the Radio's "Wolf Like Me" I highly recommend listening to it. First, it's such a great song and really catchy. Second, I know our Weres would like it. :-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Charlaine Harris' characters or ideas. **

_**Author's Note: Ok, so this chapter takes place almost 8 months since the last one ended. I know it seems like I'm skipping a lot of time in these chapters, but you have to remember that these have all been "in the past" and are more like summaries with snippets of actual activity. It will be linear starting with the next chapter since this one starts two weeks in the past but ends in the present. Also there are quite a few references to songs in this chapter. What can I say? Occasionally music really influences me when I'm coming up with the storylines. If you want to hear them I provided links to them in my profile. Anyway, enough with my ramblings, on with the show.**_

**CHAPTER 4**

**Two Weeks Ago**

I've had the house to myself for almost eight months, since Amelia moved in with Tray. It took some getting used to, coming home and not hearing another person's thoughts drift through my home. I wasn't alone often. Alex spent so much time at my house that I basically considered him moved in. A significant amount of his personal things, clothes, books, DVDs, and other items, had made my place their home. On nights that Alex did not sleep over, usually meaning he was on-call or worked the graveyard shift, Bill would often stop by to talk. We were still friends and he was my closest neighbor. Bill was essentially the only vampire I ever had contact with anymore. Pam has called on very rare occasions, keeping me filled in on important details regarding the missing Barry and supposed danger to my life. I assumed Pam made the calls because Eric had either a) never forgiven me or b) completely forgotten me. Neither option thrilled me. I do not know, and maybe I never will know, how I feel when it comes to Eric Northman; but I know him hating and ignoring me feels extremely unpleasant.

Tonight, I would not be alone. Alex was coming over when he got off work for takeout and movie night. I also planned to ask him about the history with his parents. It was a subject that had been discussed in passing a number of times but I have yet to learn the full details.

Alex came in through the back door looking as adorable as ever in his scrubs and carrying a bag under his arm.

"What movie did you pick?" I was pulling expectantly at his bag.

"Ok, hold your horses, and remember, it's my turn to pick." Alex smiled cautiously. I sighed; I knew what that warning tone was. It was going to be something scary. "I've picked up _I am Legend_." He was pretty proud of himself. I think he watched all he could stand of my oldies and romantic comedies. I had to remind myself to look on the bright side; at least this doesn't have zombies. Alex excitedly put in the movie and I started pulling out the Chinese food and arranging it on the coffee table.

Two hours later I was thoroughly wedged into Alex's side, my eyes covered, and my throat a little sore from screaming. I, Sookie Stackhouse, had been witness to countless supe battles, staked a vampire, leaped onto a werewolf's back, shot a shifter, and survived more wounds than I can count, but I was still scared of scary movies. This was a fact I was able to accept.

"Oh hun, too scary for you?" Alex gave a playful poke to my side. I turned to him with a joking glare.

"Well, I suppose scary movies are ok as long as I have someone to cuddle up to when I'm scared." We smiled. While we cleaned up the Chinese food, small talk ensued about our respective work days and other small topics. I decided to broach the subject that I had been wondering for months.

"Alex, I really appreciate how understanding you've been about my past involvement with the supernatural world. More importantly, it means so much to me that you've promised to stand by me when that stuff likely shows up in my life again. But, I also would like to know, if you'd be up to telling me, what happened with your parents. It seems like an important time in your life, and you already know about my own parental history." I tried to give a sincere and comforting smile, and squeezed his hand. Alex sighed.

"I know, I've been meaning to fill you in on all this at some point. I imagine now is as good a time as ever." We both moved to sit on the couch. I nodded silently. "As you know, my mother was a powerful psychic and the world was much different 14 years ago than it is now. The vampires hadn't come out of the coffin and 99% of people had no notion of the supernatural outside of fantasy novels. I of course didn't know it then, but I have determined now, that my mother had fallen in with vampires. She had been hired for her physic services but the more she worked for them and the more she saw… Well I believe she just learned too much for the vampires to entrust to a mortal. I'll never know the details, obviously, it's been difficult for me to piece together this much information. But what I do know is that one night the vampires came for her. She ran to my room and ordered me to hide under my bed. She gave me one last kiss on my forehead and said that she had seen my future: I would live to save and help people; I would make her very proud. With that, she ran from my room. My dad tried to protect her but the two of them were no match. The head vampire came into my room and knelt to look at me under the bed. I could see his fangs gleaming in the moonlight, a fact I tried to convince myself otherwise of for many years, and he left a check. It was made out to my mother for seventy thousand. I suppose it was her last paycheck. It was paid by Sharplight Enterprises, which I suppose was a cover organization for them. I was never able to trace anything on them. And that… that is all I know." Alex's eyes were wet but he remained in a strong and stiff position on the couch. I folded my arms around him, and let him know I thought his mom was definitely right. He had made her proud. Shortly after, we went to bed.

************************************

It was the middle of the night but I was positive I heard knocking at the door. _Bang, bang, bang. _There is was again. I risked an apprehensive glance at the nightstand clock. Just great, it was a little past 3:00AM and someone was urgently demanding my presence at the back door. I slid out of bed, being careful not to wake Alex, and threw on a nearby robe.

"Sookie!" Bill's voice was coming in from the back door in an urgent whisper. I hurried to open it and invited him in.

"Bill. It is 3 in the morning! What do you need?" My voice was a bit angrier than I intended it to be, but by God I was tired.

"Sookie, you need to know. I've been patrolling your woods every night by order of Eric."

"By order of… what Bill? I don't even understand!" This time I felt no shame in my anger. It had been almost a year since I had seen Eric. In reality I shouldn't be surprised that Eric would still be keeping tabs on me after all this time. But I had built the comforting lie that he had decided to forget about me.

"Sookie, I'm not concerned about your irrational anger at the moment. I have been tracking footprints in your woods, I think someone or something is stalking you. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to identify or find the person. I believe it is a shifter, and not a local one. I felt it was important for you to be aware of your own safety risks." Bill's cold voice seemed something along the lines of apologetic.

"Bill, I am thankful that you are telling me this. I like that you have come to treat me as an equal," I sighed to buy myself more time to think. "I suppose I also appreciate you looking out for me. I will be careful, promise. But for now, I really need to sleep. Would you like a TrueBlood before you leave?" It would be rude of me not to offer, who knows how long he's been sniffing around my woods.

"No. Just be careful." He was gone, out my back door, and into the darkness. I risked one fearful look out my door, staring uselessly into the dark woods, before locking the door behind me and going back to sleep.

************************************

Amelia came over the next evening, as she often did. I did miss having her around. This day it seemed Tray and she had been butting heads a bit and she sought the refuge of a girlfriend to bemoan to about her boy troubles. What else are friends for? A few hours later, she was putting my hair up in curlers while I was painting her toes.

"Where's Alex tonight?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, he has the graveyard shift, he'll be gone all night," I sighed.

"Well, I could spend the night. We could make it a sleepover! I have a couple little spells I want to try out. Tray is so apprehensive about me performing magic when he's around. We had a very _mild_ incident. No biggie, but ever since he's been such a scaredy-cat. Well, scaredy-dog I guess." Amelia giggled. I highly doubted that Tray was overreacting, with Amelia's last boyfriend ending up as a cat and all. I did not voice this however, opting instead to sympathize with her.

"Ohhh! Maybe we could invite Pam over. You know, make it a real girls' night in, sleepover deal." Amelia looked at me excitedly. I suppose my sigh and face revealed that was not really an option. "Ah, I see. You and the Shreveport crew still on the outs. I forget this sometimes. No matter, we don't need them. I'm pretty sure Pam could turn a pillow fight deadly anyways." I couldn't help but laugh and soon we just sitting there, laughing at jokes made at the Shreveport vampires' expense.

"Sh! Sh!" Amelia shushed me as she ran over to turn the radio up. It was Linda Ronstadt's "Different Drum". Amelia sang along to the first verse, holding her hairbrush up as an improvised microphone. I joined in at the chorus. We were hopping about the living room, lip synching and dancing to the song, until we collapsed into giggles at the end.

************************************

************************************

Eric silently watched Sookie and the young witch through her window. He could see them clearly despite the significant distance he was from the window. The two were already engaged in some type of dual grooming ritual by the time he arrived and he wondered to himself how after 1000 years some female traditions would never make sense to him.

He knew he shouldn't be here. He had managed to keep away from Sookie for three full months. A majority of the fangbangers at his club suffered from the cruelty brought on by his temper in that time, but he felt that distance would be the only thing that could damper the spell the telepath held over him. He was here, however, due to the report Bill filled him in on. Someone has been lurking in Sookie's woods, well aside from Eric, who wasn't welcome. He was positive the trespasser was the replacement for the two he had killed after his interception of them at Josephine's eight months prior. The amount of time between the two events had likely been purposeful, in hopes that after eight months of calm Eric would give up his vigilant protection of the girl. They underestimated Eric; he could wait Sookie's entire lifetime, protecting her from a distance.

As the two women in the house began to jump around, dancing raucously about the room, Eric leaned forward, soaking in Sookie's appearance. He inhaled deeply and her sent wafted about him. As he did so, he allowed the bond to open and soon he was immersed in her essence: her beauty, her sent, and her feelings of joy and enthusiasm. Eric could barely stand it as shockwaves of lust coursed through his body. This is why he shouldn't have come; he could hardly resist her and was incensed with himself for losing control. Forcing himself to close the bond and turn from the window, he decided to investigate the woods. If he found nothing, he would leave and inform Bill to takeover.

************************************

************************************

When the song ended, I was shocked to feel myself overwhelmed with feelings of lust. Surely I was not lusting for Amelia. I struggled internally to control the emotions tossing about inside me. Almost immediately the lust was replaced with intense anger. I felt enraged with myself, but I could not figure out why. It had been nearly three full months since I felt these bizarre mood swings that I can only describe as intense exogenous (thanks word of the day calendar) emotions overtaking my current ones. I sat down, holding my head between my knees, and trying to regain control of myself. In a few short moments, the feelings of lust and anger were withdrawn and I felt myself again.

"Hey there, Sook. Earth to Sookie." Amelia had been standing in front of me, swinging her hand past my face.

"Hey, sorry, I must have gotten light-headed." I forced a laugh, "Our singing and dancing must have been just too much for me."

"Mmhmmm…" Amelia gave me a suspicious look. I didn't need to read the thoughts inside her head, but of course I heard them anyway, to know that she didn't believe them. She decided to play along anyways. "Fair enough, how about we settle down and watch a movie then. I'll make some popcorn."

That's exactly what we did.

************************************

The next few days passed without much excitement. I had full days of work and Alex was busy at the hospital. I was looking forward to us both being home by a decent hour this evening and getting to spend some quality time. Today would be our one year anniversary and we had both agreed to a nice quiet night in together. I was planning to cook some tasty southern comfort food and Alex said he had selected the entertainment. I was practically bursting with anticipation when I got off work at five. I might have gone over the speed limit a little on the drive home. Only a little bit!

Upon entering the house I could smell delicious food, which was a little perplexing since I was the one supposed to be cooking.

"Alex?" I called out questioningly. Alex came out of the kitchen wearing my grandmother's pink apron. He was looking as handsome as always, although a little effeminate.

"What in the world?" I was about to ask more questions but Alex had removed his apron and was greeting me with a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Sookie, I know the plan was for you to cook. But well, I had a change in plans." Before I could ask what Alex was talking about, he was down on one knee.

"Sookie, we have only been dating a year but I feel like I have known you forever. We can talk about anything, share everything, and when I am with you I feel at home. I don't need another second to know that the day you entered my hospital room was the day my life changed. I could get lost in your kiss every day for the rest of my life, and that is what I am asking to do. Sookie Stackhouse, will you marry me?"

I was shock, flabbergasted. Maybe I've always relied on my telepathy and since it didn't work on Alex, I just didn't see this coming. A million thoughts bombarded my mind at once. Was I ready for this? Isn't this what I always wanted? Alex makes me happy and I love him, but is this a commitment I'm ready to make? There are still a lot of unknowns in my life: Eric, Bill, someone trying to kill me (supposedly), possible vampire politics service. I still didn't know how I felt about a lot of these things. When I looked into those deep green eyes and dimpled-smile on Alex face, I decided I needed to make some decisions despite being a little uncertain. I knew I didn't want to lose Alex. This meant I knew what I would have to say. It took a lot less time to think all of this, luckily, but I had still been standing in front of Alex with my mouth open like a lunatic. I shut my mouth, took a gulp of air to strengthen my resolve, and took Alex into my arms.

"Yes, yes I will marry you!" I hugged him tightly. He pulled back and removed a simple silver band with a small diamond in the center from his pocket. He kissed me and slid the ring onto my finger. Marriage proposals, what can I say, they are romantic moments. We were both caught up in the rush and excitement of declaring our love to one another and decided to move our party to the bedroom. Boy did we celebrate.

After fully wearing ourselves out, and working up quite an appetite, we sat down to Alex's meal. It had gotten a little cold while we were, distracted, but was delicious nonetheless. We spent the rest of the night calling friends and loved ones, sharing the news, and planning the party. It would be in one week at Merlotte's, at 6pm.

**Four Hours Ago**

************************************

************************************

Shortly after he woke up from his day's slumber, Eric was at Fangtasia. He had been busying himself with work over the past few months, trying to keep his mind off of Sookie, and his business ventures couldn't have been running any more smoothly. As he sat to look over the first two weeks of December's payroll, Pam walked in.

"Pam please," Eric waved his hand in a motion that suggested she leave. "I don't want to be disturbed." Pam simply stood where she was, leaning against the doorframe. If she was able to look uneasy, that's how she would have looked. Eric barely glanced up from his computer to see Pam still standing there, staring. With an exasperated sound he turned his attention toward her.

"Pam, really, is this important? Or do you just enjoy pestering me when you are bored?"

"Master, I assure you I would never admit to enjoying pestering you," she smiled. Then she took and unneeded breath. "I thought you should know that Sookie is engaged. In fact she is celebrating that engagement at the shifter's bar tonight." Pam did not stop talking when she heard Eric react to her first statement. Now that she looked up, she saw that he was gone. She shook her head, wondering what kind of curse the young blond had over her master. She knew Eric had already taken off in his car, and decided to follow on foot. It was a nice December night for a run.

Eric looked at the clock on his car's stereo. It read 7:30. Angrily he flipped on the radio and Iggy Pop's "Search and Destroy" filled the car. With determination he pushed harder on the gas pedal; he'd be there in 45 minutes.

************************************

************************************

I sat on the edges while people danced and the band played. It was my engagement party but my nerves had just gotten the best of me. I was a confused ball of anxiety at this point. Yes I'd had fun, I'd danced, and I'd talked with friends. I'd also fielded questions by all sorts of nosey neighbors.

"Aw hunny, you sure you ready to get married? Does Alex know about you and them vamp-ires?" Maxine Fortenberry asked. She said vampires like it was a dirty word. I just tried to smile and nod. Luckily Alex saved me from most uncomfortable questions. Bless his heart; the ladies here just loved him. Currently he was schmoozing them all while they filled up his dance card. I smiled at him when he looked over; Mrs. Ellis just grabbed his butt. She had told me earlier in the night that he had quite a tush. I sighed and looked at the clock, almost 8:15. I walked over to the buffet and poured myself some more punch. Sipping it, I closed my eyes and tried to re-fortify my shields. The constant chatter of the guests' minds finally quieted down, and while I had my eyes shut tight I felt a tap on my shoulder. Alex was inches from me, his green eyes staring into mine.

"How about another dance my love?" Who could say no that guy, seriously? He gathered me into his arms and we began to spiral about the dance floor. The band's singer started her rendition of Rufus Wainwright's "Imaginary Love" and I let my head find a comfortable spot on Alex shoulder. I had been having second thoughts; I still wasn't sure I was making the right decision. I loved Alex and I had no doubt about that. But I could not quiet that voice inside of me telling me that maybe I just wasn't ready for marriage. Despite how much I thought I wanted that perfect normal life with a loving husband and children, something else inside me begged for something more dangerous. My doubts and fears however began to quickly fade away and were replaced by a strong comforting calm and joy. I hadn't felt this way for quite some time, perhaps a year. I hadn't felt this way since… I last saw him. There he was, Eric, standing in the dark corner of the bar; he must have just walked in. Our eyes locked and I couldn't help but smile, despite the confusion Eric caused within me. The song ended and Alex's long line of elderly female suitors were scrambling over to him as fast as their replaced hips would carry them. Before I knew it Eric was in front of me.

"Sookie," my name rolled off his tongue like a prayer, "how about one dance, for old time's sake?" I didn't even need to respond; I was instantly in Eric's arms. His one hand sat modestly at my waist with his other holding mine. The singer sang Kate Havnevik's "Unlike Me" and Eric spun me on the dance floor. My body was begging me to bring him closer but I wasn't about to let it take control. Despite my confusion over what was the bond and what was me, I knew one thing. I had missed Eric and I was happy to be with him right now.

"Sookie," Eric spoke my name again as he let go of my one hand. One finger raised my chin so that our gazes met. When he put his hand back, it joined its twin at my hip and I let my arms wrap around his neck.

"Don't levitate us, ok?" My own voice was not as graceful, it came out somewhere between a choke and a whisper. He merely nodded and we danced on in silence to the beautiful song. When it ended he let go first. It jolted me back to reality and I had to force myself away from him. His hand lingered on mine, but I pulled it away and gave him a pleading look. I glanced over at Alex, who was staring, and when I glanced back Eric was gone. I knew he hadn't left, I could still feel him here, but he was gone from my sight. As I thought about that fact, that I could feel his emotions, I wondered if maybe he had not kept his promise. Maybe he hadn't been staying as far away as he promised, and that was behind my random mood swings. I almost smiled; I'd have to find that Viking and have a chat.

Alex had come up beside me and pulled me to him in an undeniably claiming way. He might as well be staking a flag with his picture on it into my ass. He looked around for the tall vampire, to show off that he was the victor, but Eric was nowhere to be found. Satisfied nonetheless, he planted a kiss on my cheek and pulled me to the dance floor.

"I thought you were too embarrassed to dance?" I asked as he twirled me.

"I guess some of your dancing skills are rubbing off on me," Alex replied with a wink.

"Oh," I stifled a giggle, "it doesn't look like they are to me."

"Oh you! Well it doesn't take much still to impress these ladies. Besides I don't need skills when I have a tush like this." He gave his rear a shake and I slapped him playfully. These women's compliments were going to his head.

************************************

************************************

"Eric, we've been here two hours. I don't think anything is going to happen. Why would they attack here, around so many witnesses, when they could attack at her house?" Pam asked quietly while they stood outside the bar. The sounds of the festivities inside filtered out lightly into the night air.

"If they attack at her house their scent will be traced, I think they might try to get lost in the crowd. Besides, Bill is constantly patrolling her home." Eric's response was short and tense. He immediately went back to searching the perimeter for disturbances. Pam looked around, bored. There were plenty of more interesting things she could be doing with her night. She was just grateful that she was in her own attractive pantsuit and not the filmy trash she would be wearing if she was working the door at Fangtasia. I think it might rain, she thought. Eric tensed and alerted Pam. They both caught the scent of a strange shifter near the bar. Eric sped inside desperate to get to her in time.

************************************

************************************

Alex and I stood near the buffet; he was trying to decide what he wanted to eat for his millionth course. I heard, with my mind, a strong predatory thought. It cut through the air and I desperately scanned the crowd, looking for its source. Alex saw my eyes go wide and stood in front of me. The second he did, a loud shot rang out. The crowd screamed and this time Alex's eyes went wide. He looked down at his chest in pain; a red stain was starting to form. He began to slowly kneel and I went with him, holding onto his shoulders.

"Alex--" I was crying but my words were cut short as a large, heavy body, moving very fast, threw itself on top of me. Two more shots were heard. One pierced Eric's shoulder, it was he who was on top of me, and the other…

The other bullet hit somewhere on Alex's head. He dropped to the ground, and blood was everywhere. I pushed Eric off me and grabbed onto the back of Alex's skull. Holding it together, I was praying that somehow he was ok. I knew my prayers were in vain. Tears poured from my eyes and I felt my world going dark.

How did I get here? What happened to cause me to see everyone I've ever cared about die? Why am I here now, holding my love's skull together? The blood, so much blood, is running through my fingers while I try to tell myself that if I just hold him, he will recover. I know there is no longer breathing; there is no longer a heartbeat. There is just blood, so much blood, outside of him. Then, in an instant, Eric is pulling me away from him, urging me to let go. He is telling me we need to leave. But I just want to stay here, with his body, willing him back to life. What brought me here?

"Sookie, we must go." Eric's words are urging but sound so distant. I collapse on top of Alex and will the world away. Soon I am being lifted, assumingly into Eric's arms, and am taken away from the sounds of the gathering crowd. Then everything went black.

_**Author's Note: I just wanted to say I realllllly appreciate and love the reviews. I'm sorry this took me a little while longer to update I was just very busy. I know this is being left off at a cliffhanger, but I plan to update again really soon. Please don't hate me for what happened in this chapter, I set it up so there was a warning that this was coming at the very beginning of the story. It will get happier soon. Promise!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Charlaine Harris' characters or ideas. **

_**Author's Note: First and foremost I want to thank you guys so much for your reviews, I LOVE reading them. Second, I don't know why it took me so long to post this. I had it all written like 5 days ago but things got really busy and I never had a chance to sit down and edit it. To make up for the wait, I made it a little longer as the end of this was going to not come until the next chapter. Speaking of which, this last part has a song play pretty prominently. It is Weezer's "Angel and the One." I highly encourage you to listen to it as you read it. If you don't have it, here is a link: www. youtube .com/watch?v=OLhWXXRF0dg (remove spaces). Ok, here's the story.**_

_**Also: I updated this again to fix the link that got broken in my author's note.  
**_

**CHAPTER 5**

**Present Day  
**

************************************

************************************

Eric rushed from the bar with a nearly unconscious Sookie in his arms. It had started to rain but he kneeled down to the ground.

"Sookie. Sookie you must wake up. I must take you away from here." Eric shook her gently and her eyes blinked open.

"Eric? Eric why do you always save me? Why couldn't you save him too?" Sookie's eyes were bloodshot and wet as she stared at him. He didn't think she was really looking for an answer. He presumed this was the denial stage of grief.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!" Her rant continued, but with each declaration of hate she merely pulled herself closer to his chest. She grabbed at his shirt as if she was trying to burrow her head into his chest. Her words disintegrated into mumbled sobs.

"Can we leave? Your friends will deal with the ambulance." Eric asked, but her answer didn't matter. She nodded in response to his question. He was already walking with her to his car and set her gently in the small backseat. She remained curled up in the fetal position.

"I suggest we take her to her home." Pam suggested from behind him. Next Bill approached.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"There was an attempt on Sookie's life. He got my shoulder and the mortal… well he is no more." Eric informed Bill. Bill stiffened at the news and looked forlornly at Sookie. "Go in and see if you can find him. Try to track him. He fired three shots and he was definitely some type of shifter." Eric commanded and Bill was off.

Pam slid into the passenger seat and Eric pealed out of the gravel parking lot. They were at her home in no time at all. Eric carried Sookie into the house. Pam disappeared to inspect the rooms. She returned shortly after.

"I started a bath. I thought perhaps it would help her." Pam looked down at Sookie, who was still in Eric's arms while he sat on the couch. "Do you think she is comatose?"

Eric shook his head and carefully pushed a stray hair off of Sookie's forehead. He carried her into the bathroom. Despite that she stood on her own as he undressed her, her eyes revealed no indication that she was actually there. She stared off into space the whole time and he lowered her into the warm water. Pam walked in carrying a CD labeled, "Sookie's Sappy Songs, Love Amelia."

"I thought we could put on some music for her so we could step out of the room and talk," she said quietly and cast a pitying look at the girl in the tub. "She won't drown if we leave will she?"

"No. I think not," Eric responded. Pam put the CD into the radio sitting in the bathroom corner and it started playing Brandi Carlile's "Tragedy." The two vampires stepped outside of bathroom.

"You love her don't you?" Pam cut to the chase. Eric eyes gleamed dangerously at her and he scoffed in response. She shook her head. "You know why I think you and Bill were so taken by this one? She treats you, and loves you, as if you were human. She doesn't care about our strength, the intoxicating effects of our blood, our detachment from human emotions… she treats us as humans. You are so used to every mortal you interact with wanting something from you or fearing you and she… she reminds you of what it is like to be human. I imagine that can be quite exhilarating to someone who has been dead for over 1000 years." Pam's voice was steady and had none of the condescension that it usually had when she when discussed humans. Eric thought about her words and shifted his head barely to indicate that there were some truth them.

"Unfortunately, danger and death follows this one like they are mates. To think that she has a fairy god mother and vampire body guards and still…" Eric didn't complete his thought.

"Yes, what are we going to do about this latest attack? I wonder if Stan is actually uncertain as to who is behind the attacks on the telepaths. I also wonder how de Castro and Victor are going to respond to a second attempt on one of their assets."

"I will be calling Stan tonight. I will inform Felipe directly this time. I foresee battle arising from this."

"It would be better for all of us if Sookie can recover from her grief, see the error in her ways, and be of use. She needs to demonstrate her value and that she is on our side. Felipe may rather cut his losses, and avoid a conflict, if it is all over a broken telepath." Pam spoke too freely and Eric snarled.

"She will. She is strong and she is not broken. You forget that I can feel her and I know that it would take something beyond this world to break her. She will be stronger than ever once she has recovered."

Pam shrugged but agreed and left to call Bill. Eric walked over to Sookie and knelt beside the tub. He placed his hand on her cheek and pushed all his strength through their bond to her. Her eyes regained focus and looked over at him.

"Please Eric. I will be fine. I would just like to be left alone." Sookie's voice was feeble but steadfast. She turned away from the beautiful Viking and stared at the shower wall. Eric stood and joined Pam in the living room.

"Bill is following the shifter's scent." Pam informed him.

"Very well. You stay here and monitor Sookie's house; no one is to get near it. Stay until you have to return to Shreveport for dawn. I will speak to Sam to come over at daybreak. In the meantime I will join Bill and we will find the assassin." Eric sounded deadly and of course Pam knew he was. They both left the house.

By the time Eric had caught up to Bill, he had caught the shifter. He was tall and lean; his stringy black hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few stray hairs emphasizing the paleness of his skin. Bill had him tied roughly to a tree. He was bleeding where the ropes pulled tautly against his skin.

"He says he was hired anonymously in Texas, given a name and description of Sookie and paid. Says he doesn't know who hired him." Bill filled Eric in. Eric stepped close to the captured man, his burning blue eyes taking in his prey's dark ones.

"What does he turn into?" Eric asked, not breaking his stare.

"Hyena."

Eric scoffed, "He makes a pretty pitiful hyena doesn't he? Why, I believe this creature has pissed himself in fear." He stretched his cold strong hands around his captive's neck. "He is so scared and we haven't even begun."

The shifter closed his eyes and turned away as much as he could. He had accepted his fate and would not beg. As if he had read his mind, Eric forced him to look back.

"Oh, don't resign yourself so quickly. You will tell us everything you know, even if it is very little. And you will beg. You will beg for us to end your life." Eric sneered.

Bill's smile turned deadly and he walked up to join Eric. They were lucky to be so deep in the woods at the far corner of Bon Temps, as the man's screams could likely be heard a mile away.

************************************

************************************

I was awakened by sunlight beating against my eyes. My eyelids felt sore and heavy from so much crying the night before. Even now I felt that the reality of last night's events had yet to sink in. Alex being killed, right in front of me and by a bullet meant for me. I had been so stupid to ignore Pam and Bill's warnings. I had been even more stupid to force Eric and Pam, my official bodyguards, out of my life. Worst of all, my stupidity had cost Alex his life. My poor, beloved, mortal Alex. What boyfriend of mine had not taken a bullet for me? Eric had taken many. Quinn had taken a stake. Bill had been tortured protecting my name. Alex did not have the superhuman healing required to recover from his chivalrous act. And it was all my fault. I felt the few remaining tears I possessed come pouring slowly out. I cradled my head in my hands and held it between my knees.

There was a knock on my door and Sam came in. He looked exhausted.

"Sam," I only managed to choke out his name. He sat beside me, placing my head on his shoulder and shushing me.

"Sook. I've been here since dawn. Eric has you being watched 24/7 until they figure out who is after you."

"Sam… Alex, is he?"

"I'm afraid so. The ambulance announced him dead at the scene. I'm so sorry Sookie." I held onto Sam even tighter, but I knew he didn't mind.

"Joey has offered to take care of funeral arrangements, if you'd like." Sam added. Joey was going to be Alex's best man at our wedding; he was a fellow nurse at the hospital.

"Ok, yes, although, I want to pay for it. I have enough money from my services in Rhodes." I added. My tears had stopped, I was pretty sure I had cried myself dry. Pulling away from Sam, I saw he had a deeply worried expression.

"Sookie, Eric and Bill caught the shooter. Appears he was a hired hit man from Texas but he had no useful information. He'd been hired anonymously. Eric seems to think you should start working with the vampires again. Publicly show your loyalty and value so the King will more actively participate in your protection. Personally I think that is ridiculous, it is these vampires that have gotten you into this mess. If you want to run, I'll even run with you. You don't need to—"

"Sam, no. I can't run, and I'm done hiding. It's not the vampires' fault. Well, some of it is. But I chose to get involved with them, I chose to stay involved with them, and I fear it is only them that can end this mess. I suppose I'll have to call Eric tonight. I just can't believe… gosh it's been a year since I'd seen him. So much has changed in a year." I shook my head, not really believing how my life had changed so much and then come crashing down. Maybe I wasn't meant to live a normal life. I certainly hadn't been born into a normal situation. Sookie Stackhouse: telepath, illegitimate fairy child, first boyfriend at the age of 25 who happened to be a vampire.

Sam went downstairs to make lunch for us and I decided to shower and dress.

************************************

Tray, Amelia, Sam, Claudine and I were all going to Alex's funeral in Shreveport. Amelia and the boys rode in Tray's car while Claudine drove me. I still felt like I was living in a dream world, none of this felt real.

Joey spoke first about what a kind soul Alex had been. He was appreciated by the doctors, fellow nurses, and patients alike. He talked about the evening Alex broke the rules and drove some hottie blond patient home, me, and how from almost that day on he talked about me constantly. I was his world, Joey said. I smiled. Then I frowned, for I had also been his death.

I got up and spoke second. I tried to not let the thoughts of those gathered bombard me. This wasn't like the last funeral I attended, my Gran's, in . This wasn't Bon Temps and I was surrounded by the thoughts of mostly strangers. Through my tears I talked about Alex's joy, his humor, and his kindness. I talked about how much I loved him and that I always would. I just couldn't stay up there very long. While all the people I had met were generally sad for me, there were plenty of people who blamed me, blamed my rumored association with vampires, or blamed Bon Temps strangely high homicide rate. I excused myself back to my seat and rested my head on Claudine's shoulder. She too was crying and rubbing my arm.

The funeral moved to the graveyard where Alex would be buried next to his mother and father. I walked up to the coffin and ran my hand along Alex's cold forehead. His sparkling green eyes and dimpled-smile were gone forever. I leaned to his ear, "Alex, I am so sorry. I'm sorry our love put you in danger, I was so stupid. You saved my life and I won't ever forget that. I will never forget you. I'm sorry we never got our chance." I slid the engagement ring off my finger. I slipped it onto his pinky and gave his cheek one last kiss. Claudine pulled me into her arms and we walked away from the funeral, trailed by Amelia, Tray, and Sam.

The drive back was silent. Claudine was crying softly and I stared out the window not seeing or thinking about anything.

Claudine walked me into the house and we sat on the couch. Her beautiful face had faint mascara lines running down it from her tears. She pulled me into her arms.

"Oh Sookie. I'm the worst fairy godmother ever. I didn't get to Merlotte's that night until after you had left. I am so sorry I was not there for you… and Alex." She mumbled into my hair.

I shook my head, telling her that she has always been there for me and that I just seemed to bring danger wherever I went. "Danger and pain," I murmured, letting myself free of her embrace. She placed her hand on my chest and gave me a sad smile. Her hand began to feel very warm, hot almost, and had a faint yellow glow.

"Claudine?" I asked nervously as I stared down at my chest in confusion.

"Sookie," she smiled more naturally this time, "It's just a small gift, something to help in healing that pain. You aren't destined for a life of pain, I promise. There may be some danger, but not pain." She hugged me again and stood, smoothing out her dress with her hands. "I'm on guard duty so I'll be nearby, but Amelia is coming over to see you shortly." She walked out the front door. I sat in my confusion; I had to admit I felt a bit better although I had no idea what she did to me.

Amelia arrived an hour after Claudine had left, well after she went wherever it was she went. She insisted we start cleaning. We both had a tendency to clean when we were upset, so it made sense. Two hours later we were wearing sweats, covered in dust, and reeking of cleaning chemicals.

I came out from scrubbing the bathroom tub to see Amelia looking uncomfortably at the laundry she had been sorting.

"Hey, is somethin' wrong?" I asked. I walked closer to see what caused her to pause. I saw. It was a pair of Alex's scrubs. In fact there were quite a bit of his clothes in the bin. "Oh." It was all I could come up with to say.

"Sorry Sook. I just didn't know what to do with this stuff." Amelia looked generally concerned, fearing she'd just caused another bout of my crying.

"You know, maybe I should get a box, and we can start packing his stuff up. I mean, I can't keep living here with a ghost. That couldn't possibly be healthy for my mental state." I tried to smile. I had decided when I left Alex's funeral that I would be strong.

"I loved him and I will miss him, but there is no bringing him back. I have to get on with my life. I have to find who had killed him and currently trying to kill me." I told Amelia, although I was partially talking aloud to myself. While it hurt to have him gone, it didn't hurt nearly as much as it did the night before. Whatever Claudine did to help mend my broken heart, it had worked quite a bit. "Also, unfortunately, I seem to be pretty good at dealing with the death of my loved ones: my parents, my Gran, now my fiancé. I will cry, I will hurt, but I am also strong, and I can get through this." I took a deep breath, ending my speech.

Amelia nodded, although her eyes had teared up some. "Oh Sookie, you are strong. And you are one of the strongest people I know. You will get through this, because you have a lot of friends around you to help." She hugged me tightly. Together we went through the rooms gathering up items that belonged to Alex. Some books and movies and other small things I kept out. Most things we added to the box. I kept two pictures, one of him and I at a hospital Christmas party almost exactly a year ago, and one of him. I set them aside, so I would remember to get frames. Last Christmas we had only been dating about 2 weeks. This Christmas was only about two weeks away. I didn't want to think about that right now; holidays are always the hardest.

It was 7 o'clock when we finished and Amelia was taping up the box. I handed her a marker to write on it with. The house was spotless, we were not. I sat down on the couch in my exhaustion and Amelia joined me.

"You are right," I told my friend, "cleaning helped. I haven't thought about anything else all day."

"I knew it would." Amelia smiled and patted my thigh. "Have you talked to Eric since, found out any news on the danger front?"

I gasped, "I had meant to call Eric nights ago. I was just so distracted by my grief and the funeral and… Well I suppose I will call him tonight." I shook my head and got out my cell phone. It had seemed like centuries since I had called Fangtasia, a number than used to be permanently placed on my recent calls list. Amelia got up to take the box to the back porch. She returned quickly.

"Um, Sookie, don't worry about calling Eric."

"Why?"

"He's here." Amelia pointed to where she had just come from and Eric stood in the doorway. She excused herself and awkwardly escaped out the back to head home.

"Eric I, I meant to call you but—"

"Don't worry about it dear one," he spoke quietly, cutting me off. He looked around, taking in the appearance of my house. "I know these things can be distracting. You've had a lot on your plate. But I see you've had time to do a lot of cleaning." He ran a finger along the bookshelf, noting its lack of dust. "But I am here to talk to you about matters you may not be ready to deal with." He walked close to me but stopped abruptly. He inhaled, his fangs coming out halfway. "You've been with the fairy." He suddenly placed his hand on my chest, over my heart. I almost choked at the closeness. "Those tricky fairies… always meddling in human emotions." He shook his head slightly, almost laughing, and then pulled his hand quickly away from me.

"She… she said she helped me. She made some of the pain go away. I am very grateful." I said, defending my fairy godmother.

"Oh, no, it is a great gift indeed. I am glad she is watching out for you." He spoke earnestly. He drifted over to sit on the couch, keeping his distance from me on the other end. My heart ached with him this close to me. Trying to keep myself together, I broke the silence.

"Eric, so what are these matters you need to discuss with me?"

"Yes. Well, there is a gathering in New Orleans in a week. Victor requested your services, as there will be a lot of humans involved. I personally think this is just the right opportunity to show whose side you are on." He paused then added, "ours." As if I didn't already comprehend that. He opened his mouth to explain further, I suppose he expected a fight on my part. It wouldn't be totally out of character for me, I had to admit.

"Very well. If that is what you recommend to keep me safe and catch my killer, then I'll do it."

"Sookie, well," he paused again. Ha! Look at that, I had rendered a thousand year old vampire speechless. "Excellent. Pam told me you would never agree to this. I told her she didn't know how strong you are." Eric had moved closer to me on the couch. "Do you no longer blame me for the danger in your life?"

"Eric," I sighed exasperatedly. "I never blamed you for the danger, I do somewhat blame your kind, but I've got to accept that I got involved with y'all on my own, I stayed involved with y'all and… I can only try to run for so long."

"You've decided to stop running?" Eric asked; he was now very close. "Have you decided to stop running from me as well? There is much I would like to discuss with you, my bonded." He reached a hand out to touch my cheek. And damn-it I leaned into his touch too, I couldn't help it.

"Eric," I whispered.

"Yes?" His eyebrows arched in that sexy and smug way; he leaned his head in towards mine.

"I think you should leave," I managed to mutter. He pushed away from me back to his side of the couch, making a slight growl as he did it.

"Fine. But Sookie, you have ignored me for a year and I went along with that. I don't think I will go along with it much longer. We will have much time together however, when we go to New Orleans. I have lived a thousand years Sookie, I can wait a mere week." Eric's tone was steadfast and superior, and then he leaned very close one last time. "But I am not a patient man." A quick kiss to my forehead and he was gone; out the backdoor before I could respond. Unfortunately I could not have responded very quickly anyway, because that simple chaste kiss to my forehead sent me spinning. It had been so long since Eric's lips had touched me and the thought did things to me I was ashamed to admit. I doubted my willpower when it came to that Viking.

"I rescind your invitation, Eric Northman," I told my house quietly as I heard Eric's corvette pealing down the driveway. I really wasn't sure I would be able to speak those words, but I did it. It's not like I planned on never letting him in again. I just needed to get my head clear.

I turned to head towards bed, feeling strong for the first time in a while. Between Claudine's healing gift, Amelia's consoling cleaning, and Eric's kiss I wasn't going to bed horribly depressed for the first night in a week.

************************************

I would be leaving for New Orleans in two days and staying there for three days and four nights. Christmas would be only days after I got back. I was considering just not celebrating Christmas this year. Regardless, I was just trying not to think about it. Eric or Pam should be calling me tonight to fill me in on the trip details. Tomorrow I would have to go to Tara's Togs, and use Fangtasia credit, something I hadn't done for over a year, for clothes I wouldn't normally wear and couldn't afford.

Tonight however I planned on having a quiet night. I'd have to stay up waiting for the vampire's phone call so I made myself comfortable. I changed into a tank top and a tiny pair of sleeping shorts and a robe. I put in the "Sappy Songs" CD Amelia had given to me and curled up on the living room couch with a book.

I felt a presence at the back door more than I heard the knock. Between the music playing and my distraction with my book I doubted I heard a knock at all. I knew exactly who was at my door in the middle of the night. Seems some people don't always mean "phone call" when they plan on contacting you.

"Sookie." Eric's voice came drifting in from my back door. I hadn't even heard the door open, but now he stood in the open doorway, halted by an invisible barrier, and staring into my eyes. "You've rescinded my invitation?" I couldn't actually tell if that was a statement or a question, but the answer was obvious.

My eyes were filled with water, but I wouldn't cry. It actually hurt me to have him stuck outside by my doing. I wanted to let him in; every drop of blood in my body was calling to be with him. I couldn't believe that was entirely the bond. It seemed wrong to let him in now, when I didn't know how I would react if he were here in this house with me. I felt like I've been an idiot for so long. Since we first met Eric has done nothing but protect me. He has taken a multitude of bullets for me; the only difference is that he can survive taking those bullets. I want to think I don't need protecting, that I don't need some supernatural bodyguard. The truth is though, I've cast my lot in with these creatures who are so much more powerful than me. When they make enemies… well those enemies are a whole lot more powerful than me too. Perhaps I've been naïve, fighting Eric away for so long. He is the only one who has always been there for me regardless of who was after me or who I was with. I'm not giving him all the credit; I've been there for him too.

I found myself walking to meet him at the door. I inhaled a deep breath and took in my surroundings. The house was dark save for a small lamp on where I had been reading. Eric stood at the open door, a mere inches from me, silent and waiting. The song I had been listening to had ended and a new one had started. The soft and haunting melody floated about me.

_It's not my destiny to be the one that you will lay with_

"Eric, I can't let you in," I told him shakily, my eyes pleading. I sank to the floor, still on my side of the doorway. Eric knelt down on one knee to meet me, still on his. He reached his hand out to my face as far as the magic allowed him.

_So many reasons why I have to go but want to stay here_

Against my better judgment, I pushed my face out to reach his hand. I embraced the chilly feel of his fingers as they traced my features. My heart faltered as they moved slowly across my lips.

_Sometimes I want a taste but then I don't know what I'm saying_

I let myself slide further out past the protective barrier of my home. Each inch of me that was exposed to the cold night air, Eric's hands claimed as his own with soothing strokes.

_You are the angel and I am the one who is praying_

I felt myself tangled up in the emotions that I had been denying myself when it came to Eric and I wondered how many of those emotions were his as well. He was pulling me to him and his lips were agonizingly close to mine.

_There is another love that I would rather be obeying_

He was moving laboriously slow, another centimeter and our lips would be joined. I pulled away, pushing myself safely back within the door frame.

_I see the ecstasy and already I'm anticipating_

Sitting there on the floor, my legs curled in front of me I looked back at this exquisite vampire I had denied for so long. He was kneeling on both knees, his cool blue eyes were wide and reaching out to mine. "Sookie…" my name was almost a whisper on his cool lips.

"Eric," I whispered back, "come in."

_I feel a deeper peace and that deeper peace is penetrating_

Eric moved with vampiric speed. In less than a second he had scooped me up from my position on the floor and had me pinned against the wall. Both of his hands cradled my face and he was no longer taking it slow.

_I've got the magic in me, I am complete is what I'm saying_

His lips crashed to mine and our tongues fought for dominance in one another's mouths. Eric's hands raked slowly down my shoulders, pulling my robe off as they reached my waist.

_I'm flying up so high, my purple majesty displaying_

I was lifted up and instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his need pressing against me and it only spurred on my own rocketing lust. I pulled one arm away from its grip around his neck and placed it on his waist. His mouth devoured mine with passion and ferocity, but he was clearly restraining the rest of his body.

_I've reached a higher place that no one else can make a claim in_

I slid my hand from his waist to between us. I pulled my mouth away from his as I unzipped the front of his jeans. His eyes locked with mine; I silently nodded my head. That was all the permission he needed.

_I'll take you there, my friend_

In a moment I had freed him from his jeans. Keeping me up by pinning me to the wall with his body, he used his free hands to slide down the straps of my tank top. My shirt was little more than a scrunched up belt around my middle.

_I'm reaching out my hand, so take it_

I don't know where my tiny sleeping shorts had gone, but they were not on me. I was essentially naked, pinned to the wall, by a still mostly clothed vampire. I pulled Eric's shirt from him, with his help. His pants were around his thighs but there was nothing I could do about that. With my arms wrapped around his back I took one of his nipples into my mouth, licking and nipping at it.

_We are the angels, and we are the ones that are praying_

Eric let out a guttural moan and thrust himself inside me. He rocked his hips into mine and I let my head rest back against the wall I was pinned to, never taking my eyes off him. His thrusts were slow at first, while we both got used to the feeling of being joined since so long apart.

_Peace, shalom, peace, shalom. Peace, peace_

Soon his speed and intensity were picking up and I found myself rocking to match each of his thrusts. Eric placed his hands below my rear and gathered me into his arms. With him still inside of me, he pulled us from against the wall and brought us down to the floor.

_Peace, shalom, peace, shalom. Peace, peace_

I was sprawled on the floor with Eric above me, supporting his weight with his one arm while the other hand explored my body. Deft fingers caressed the side of my breasts, tauntingly. He took one of my hard aching nipples into his mouth and I gasped with pleasure. Eric's sexy smirk crossed his lips and his free hand stroked and pinched my other nipple. I gripped my legs tighter around his waist, arching my back with every thrust so that his pelvic bone scraped against my sensitive spot. His hand ceased its attention on my breast and roamed downward. He skillfully moved his fingers about in my folds and I found myself barely holding onto sanity.

"Eric!" I was gasping and moaning his name. He licked and nipped at my earlobe.

"Yes, lover?" He murmured into my ear then trailed his lips and tongue along my jaw and neck. The very faint scraping of his fangs along my skin pushed me to the brink of the edge on which I had been teetering.

"Now," I moaned and he needed no other urging. Eric's fangs pierced into my neck and as I felt his pleasure through the bond I went over the edge. I nearly screamed as I released and Eric plunged into me harder as he drank from my neck. I felt his orgasm come crashing down on him seconds later.

He licked my neck gently and rolled onto his back, gathering me up into his crevice. I sighed. We had barely said a word but our bodies had spoken multitudes. There was still more to discuss but currently I didn't want to ruin the moment. I placed light kisses on his chest and rested my head. I heard him murmur my name while he stroked my hair.

_**Author's Note: For those who think Sookie has moved on too fast: People grieve **__**and seek comfort **__**in different ways. Sookie's first time with Bill was following Gran's death. So i feel it is appropriate that this is how Sookie grieves sometimes. Sookie has always had doubts about Alex, Eric has always been in her heart somewhere and Claudine helped heal Sookie's heart. Thanks AGAIN to those who reviewed.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Ok, I know it has been forever since I updated this story. But sadly it is the end of the semester and I have been really swamped with school work. Believe me I would be much happier just writing this story. I really love the reviews I have gotten. You guys seriously rock my world. I felt definite pangs of guilt with the last few I received that were concerned I had abandoned the story. I have not! To apologize for this chapter's extreme lateness (and the next one's imminent delay due to exam week) this chapter ends with some good old ESN. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 6**

"Eric?" I whispered, pulling him out of his downtime. I don't know how long we'd been lying on the floor. Eric had long since drifted into that unnerving state of complete stillness. I had fallen asleep, I think, and was still nestled into his side.

"Yes lover," he smiled slowly at me. I might not be able to read his mind but I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking it was time for round two.

"I think I need a shower. I smell like sex and pine-sol." I sat up and stretched my slightly stiff back. I could feel Eric's eyes soaking up every inch of my nude stretching form.

"Would you like company?" he winked.

"No, I think I'm just going to jump in quickly. You… you don't have to stick around; if you have business to attend to."

He merely raised his eyebrows at me, giving me a sad-yet-mocking smirk. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Well, there's some TrueBlood in the fridge if you'd like some."

"Oh no, I would hate to ruin the delicious meal I just had with that metallic junk." He called back to me as I made my way to the shower. I couldn't help but grin.

As the shower's spray washed over me, so did reality. My fiancé had been recently murdered and I was already with another man. I felt a little disappointed in myself, but not as much as I felt I should. Eric was unfortunately never too far from my heart and mind. It just felt so natural to seek solace in his arms. And I did find comfort there. I had no idea what Eric's allegiance and feelings were, but his emotions I felt rushing through the bond seemed only genuine. I know I fell too quickly into using his body for comfort. Our relationship had always been confusing and I did not help that tonight.

I came out of the bathroom in a large t-shirt and underwear. Eric was sitting on my bed staring about my room. It was so like the image of finding him here after the takeover by the Nevada vampires. I guess he noticed I was standing there and staring because he patted beside him on the bed for me to sit.

"Did you really think I was just going to leave?"

"Well, I know you are a busy head honcho vampire. I understand that just because—"

"Sookie you are right. I am a powerful, important, and old vampire. I don't get permanently involved with silly female humans. It is dangerous and, quite honestly, beneath me." Eric's tone was serious; he was staring straight ahead with an emotionless façade. My breath caught in my chest and then he turned his head to meet my eyes. "But you are not a silly human. You are smart and loyal. You are adventurous and brave." I looked down uncomfortably at my hands, remembering these same compliments from our time together when he was My Eric. He pressed a finger beneath my chin to make me look at him again. "Perhaps the only thing I would have wanted from you would have been sex and blood if it hadn't been for the time I spent cursed in your home. That gave me a chance to see you without the thousand years of experience I'd had training me not to get involved with someone like you. But that time did happen and we are both forever changed because of it. I know you need time to sort out your emotions. I have time. But you don't. When you are immortal and as many centuries old as I am, a mortal year can fly by like seconds. I'm already painfully aware how short your lifetime is to me, and I would not like to waste any more… seconds."

His speech ended and he looked at me with those sincere and smoldering azure eyes. I was speechless to say the least.

"Besides, you are my bonded. You will be mine."

"Annnnd then you go and say something like that." I said as I flopped back on the bed in exasperation, feeling his amused chuckle shake the mattress.

"I don't feel up to discussing these things with you right now. You are right I have a lot to think about and I just want to sleep." I turned to set my alarm. I wanted to ask him to just hold me while I fell asleep, but it seemed selfish of me to use him any further. It didn't matter because without me asking he moved to lie beside me on the bed. He pulled me to him and I fell asleep easily, tangled in vampire.

************************************

Morning came before I was ready for it and my alarm sounded, demanding I get up. Eric was gone, of course, but I was a little surprised to see no note. I sighed and forced myself to begin my morning routine. A routine I had been out of during my past two weeks of mourning.

I had to go to Tara's Togs and then I was going in to work the lunch shift. Sam had insisted I didn't need to work until I was ready to; but the truth was not working was leaving me incredibly antsy. The downside to being a telepathic waitress in Bon Temps (well there are a lot of downsides actually) is that after a death in the family I'm going to be bombarded with a lot of people's thoughts being about me. This is why I wanted to start with the much less crowded lunch shift.

When I got to Tara's store I realized I didn't know what I was supposed to be buying. Eric was supposed to tell me about the travel plans and needs last night. We didn't, however, do very much talking. And then when he wanted to, I wouldn't. I went into the store anyways, hoping there would be some sort of list to go along with my store credit. And of course there was.

Tara handed me a fax from Fangtasia telling me I would need one or two outfits that fit the description "business casual" and a semi-formal gown that was "goth." I sighed; no pretty pastel blue dress this time. I was not a gothic-style gal and more importantly I did not want to be confused for any of the pathetic fangbangers. Tara saw my expression.

"I know you aren't exactly goth, girl. Besides, I don't carry too much along those lines anyways. This _is _Bon Temps. I say find yourself a pretty dress that is black. That's gothic enough for me." Tara told me with a comforting smile. I decided to take her advice.

"Also, once you've decided on your dress I can help you with the business casual if you'd like."

"That would be great Tara." I replied and then made my way over to a rack of mainly black dresses. I sifted through the many choices. Some I liked a lot but just could not pass as goth. Some could pass as goth but I was not going to be wearing them. I finally settled on the 4th dress I tried on. It was a tight ruched black dress that came to mid-thigh. The capped sleeves and collar gave it a definite gothic vibe. The sloping front and plunging open back made me look somewhere between sexy and slutty. I looked at the price tag and had to hold back a cough, $650. I told myself that if Eric was going to make me dress like a fangbanger then he was going to pay for it. I went to the sales rack to look for business casual clothes in an attempt to make peace with my inner bargain shopper screaming about the dress price.

I found a tasteful light blue button up shirt, which had silver feminine pinstripes, that was shaped and stretchy enough to fit my well-endowed figure nicely. Tara spotted me trying it on and came over.

"Oh that looks great Sookie. Although Eric stressed in the fax that you are encouraged to spend as much of the Fangtasia credit as necessary. You don't have to limit yourself to the sales rack. I, of course, also encourage you to spend freely." Tara told me with a playful wink as she led me over to the more expensive garments.

Together we picked out two pairs of slacks, one gray and one black, and a white fitted sweater. I felt satisfied with the finds and Tara rung them up, refusing to show me the bill. I also picked up two nice picture frames and bought them with my own money. We chatted for a few more minutes and I was pleased to find that Tara's stray thoughts only wished me the best and didn't dwell on my recent tragedy. Wishing Tara well, I left with the spoils of my shopping success and headed home to change for work.

I changed into my winter Merlotte's uniform and smoothed out the wrinkles in my shirt. I gave myself a mini internal pep talk as I looked myself over in the mirror. _This is going to go okay, _I advised myself. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was almost 11:30 and decided to leave for work.

As soon as I stepped into Merlotte's, Sam had me in his arms giving me a comforting hug. I reassured him that I was indeed ok to work and he reluctantly let me go. Surprisingly I wasn't lying. Work came naturally and peacefully. Bringing the alcoholics there noontime pitchers of beers and the kids their burgers was oddly comforting. It felt good to get back into the relaxed pace of a job I was good at. Most of the customer's thoughts were consumed with their own problems and only Arlene's thoughts came with much bite aimed at me. Of course this wasn't very surprising since her open comments were not much different. Ignoring her rude behavior was even easy for me. It just made everything feel as if very little had changed. This is what I needed, normal. However, why someone like me strived so desperately for normal was beyond me. When would I learn?

"Sooks, it is 6:30. Your shift ended thirty minutes ago. You don't have to slave away here for hours." Sam spoke quietly to me as I filled another pitcher of bud.

"Oh gosh Sam, I guess the time just flew by. You know, sometimes it just feels nice to get back to a normal routine. Speaking of which I guess I'm going to have to ask for some more time off. I've agreed to go on a trip with the vamps again." I risked a glance at Sam's face. Its expression had dropped and he looked at me with a troubled and concerned expression.

"Oh Sookie…" He stopped and looked as if he was having some inner monologue. "Ok, well, you know what's best. Just be careful and call me or Claudine if you need anything." He gave me a half-hearted smile.

"Of course I will Sam," I said pulling him into a friendly hug. "You are always there for me. I'll fill you in on some of the details when I know them. Will you let my brother know I'll leave for New Orleans tomorrow night and be there through Sunday night?"

"Sure I will. You be safe now. I'm serious."

"You got it," I told him sincerely. With that I headed home.

On the bumpy slow drive back to my house I tried to not let my mind wander. I had no idea what danger would be waiting for me in New Orleans; but I knew there would be danger. Was I a little excited about this? It certainly seemed so, but I tried very hard not to admit that to myself. Maybe a little danger and excitement is fine, as long as I don't get beat up, or shot, or die. I really don't have the best record when it comes to safely avoiding danger. Then again I would have plenty of vampire bodyguards whom I fully trusted. I had Pam, Bill and Eric.

I pulled around back and went into my very quiet and empty house. This was just something I was going to have to get used to again. I turned on a majority of the lights in the house to ease some of my discomfort. In my bedroom I folded the clothes I had bought at Tara's and started piling things by my suitcase, figuring I would wait until tomorrow afternoon to actually pack everything up. I got to the picture frames and went to put the two pictures I set aside into them. They were both small pretty silver frames and I put them in the living room amongst the other pictures of my loved ones. Gran had always kept photographic reminders of the people important to us around the house and I found them comforting.

My stomach grumbled as a reminder that it had not been fed very well recently and I looked into my rather empty fridge with disappointment. I had thrown out a lot of the food brought to me as mourning gifts because I didn't feel up to eating while they were still any good and they had since gone bad. Amelia had brought me a few basic groceries earlier in the week and I settled on scrambled eggs and toast from that supply.

After cleaning up the dishes from my dinner I was somewhere between tired and bored. Pacing around the house didn't do much to ease my boredom. I found myself wanting to call Eric but I fought against that desire. First off, seeing him again would only further complicate things. He agreed to give me time to sort out my feelings and when he is around I find it hard to focus on much besides him. Secondly, I saw him last night. This is Eric, sees-me-once-a-month-unless-it's-business-Eric. I sat down on the couch, feeling pretty frustrated. Finally I made a decision. I would call Pam. I still needed details about the New Orleans trip, it would give me something to do, and I wouldn't be calling Eric, necessarily.

"Fangtasia, the bar with a bite, this is Coralline speaking." A young waitress' voice came from my cell phone.

"Hi could I talk to Pam please?" I asked politely.

"I'm sorry. If you need to make complaint regarding physical or mental maltreatment while enjoying the services of our bar I will redirect you to our lawyer. If you need to make reservations I will redirect you to--"

"Excuse me, could you just tell her it's Sookie Stackhouse calling about business matters." I cut the girl off as civilly as possible. Clearly she had a speech prepared. Perhaps the bar had been getting a lot of complaints recently, but I didn't feel like sitting through the lecture.

"Um… ok, hold on. Let me see if she will take your call."

I heard the sounds of the bar as she went off to find Pam. I shook my head; a year ago all the waitresses knew that Pam or Eric would immediately take my call. Now I was just an anonymous caller. I heard Pam and the waitress talking and then Pam took the phone.

"Sookie," she sounded oddly chipper and was laughing slightly. "I am truly flattered that you called me, but my master is looking at me rather suspiciously. Did you think he would not take your call? Or do you just miss talking to me?"

"Well, I just know he's busy Pam and--"

"Oh, and I am _not_busy?" I started to apologize but Pam interrupted me with an amused snort. "It's ok. But it is a Wednesday night and hardly a busy evening for us. What are these business matters you wish to speak of?"

"Well, I was just wondering if I could know the details of the New Orleans trip. I'm trying to pack and all. And I told Sam I would let him know the details so he didn't worry."

"This is none of the shifter's business." It was her typical bored and annoyed tone. There was muffled silence while she was having a conversation with someone in the background, I figured it was Eric. "We will be leaving tomorrow night promptly at six o'clock. We will get there around eleven. Tomorrow night and Friday night will be mostly business dealings. Saturday night will be a fundraising ball and Sunday will be more business until we leave New Orleans around eleven. I will let Eric fill you in on the details as he will be picking you up and driving the two of you; I'm sure you will have plenty to discuss. Bill and I will be riding together. Eric encourages you to prepare yourself for a fully nocturnal schedule as the nights will be very busy and your services will be needed a majority of the time." Pam stopped talking and I assumed that meant this was all the information I was getting.

"Ok, well. Thanks Pam."

"It is no problem Sookie. Good-bye." There was the click of the phones disconnecting and that was that. I was clearly no longer the A-lister at Fangtasia. I closed my cell phone and headed towards my bathroom to shower before bed.

There was plenty to occupy my mind while I showered. A five hour drive with Eric would be waiting for me tomorrow night and that was terrifying. In reality a lot of things about a dangerous and vicious ancient Viking vampire should petrify me but the only thing that really did was unaccompanied time together full of forced conversation. My genius plan was to fall asleep immediately upon entering the car with the excuse that I would need sleep if I was to be at all useful in the wee hours of the morning. Also, what was that about a fundraising ball? Is that what I needed a goth dress for? I still had no idea what business would be going on or what I would be doing. Finally, there is still a murderer out there looking for me and who knows how many vampires at this thing are going to think I can read their minds. Speaking of which, I'm going to really need to work on controlling my facial expressions. If there is some little slip into the cold thoughts of an undead mind I can't let it show.

Distracted by my inner musings, I must have been in the shower for an hour. I finally climbed out and toweled off, feeling clean and pruney. I changed into some pjs and went back into my bedroom to finish packing. I knew I planned on packing tomorrow but I was still feeling restless and wanted to keep busy until I was tired enough to sleep.

After a while of pulling clothes out, trying them on, putting some back, and folding some up, I was pretty exhausted. I leaned back onto my bed and curled my legs up beside me. Before I knew it I fell asleep.

I was jostled awake by the sound of my back door shutting. It was immediately followed by lights going out in my living room. As I shakily put my feet onto the floor I was swamped with feelings of excitement and lust. Eric?

I cautiously went out into the dark living room, calling Eric's name. No response. I flicked on a lamp to light up the room but still no sign of the Viking.

"Eric?" My voice was a little shaky. Why was he hiding?

"Yes, lover?" His voice was icy cool as he was instantly by my side whispering into my ear. I let out a surprised gasp at finding him so close, so quickly.

"Eric, ah, what are you doing here?"

"Well Sookie. I told you it really was a good idea to get on a nocturnal schedule for this trip, as the nights will be very busy."

"Yeah, um, okay, so…"

"Eloquently put my dear," Eric said with a chuckle. His smile was deadly and he was walking towards me with the determination of a predator advancing on its prey. I was unconsciously backing up with each of his steps. "But to answer your question, I am here to help keep you up all night and make sure you are exhausted enough to sleep through the day tomorrow."

I gulped. I knew exactly what he was implying. "I thought you said you were going to give me time to sort out my emotions." I was scrambling for an excuse. He was so very close me to and I was so very close to giving in.

"Yes, well, I changed my mind. That plan doesn't seem as good as this one."

I had backed up too far and bumped into the bottom step of the staircase. With a squeal I toppled back onto the steps. Eric, with his vampiric speed, was right on top of me. I was a goner.

His hands were instantly everywhere. One moment they were gently caressing my skin, and the next they were ripping off my uniform. Surprisingly I was matching his greedy pace and pulling his own clothes from his body. The edges of the steps dug into my shoulders and lower back but I was only minutely aware of the pain. Eric's large form kept me pinned to the stairs, one strong arm wrapped around my back while he nipped and kissed my skin.

"How. Do. You. Do. This. To. Me?" He asked between playful bites to my neck and ear. I didn't know exactly what he was asking and I certainly didn't know the answer. But he wasn't waiting for one. Aggressively he pulled one of my legs, which had been wrapped tightly around his waist, up and over his shoulder. Our eyes locked in a searing stare and he entered me in one swift plunge. With my leg still over his shoulder he leaned down on top of me; finding I was flexible enough, his mouth met mine and his kiss was as voracious as his thrusts.

Eric's hands scraped down my sides, one stopping to tease my nipple and the other venturing lower to claim my butt. My body was completely at the mercy of his dexterous hands. I felt like the marionette and Eric my skilled puppeteer. With each thrust, squeeze, bite and lick I felt myself giving in to the animalistic cries that escaped my writhing body.

"Oh, god," I choked out between primal gasps as Eric's nimble fingers found their way to my clit. They deftly teased my sensitive area and I was raising my hips to meet each of their movements. Each euphoric push of my body connecting with Eric's pelvis was met with the stab of slamming back against the steps. I clung to my Viking lover, my nails digging into his back.

I was only slightly aware of the murmur of the word "mine" leave Eric's lips before his fangs pierced the flesh of my breast. My screams of ecstasy drowned out his own wanton outcry. He let my leg slide from his shoulder and his cool head rested on my heated, sweaty chest. I panted, trying to fill my oxygen-deprived lungs with air. Eric of course did not need to catch his breath; I'm pretty sure he was just nuzzling his favorite part of my body.

He pulled away from me enough to make eye contact. I took advantage of the slight separation and struggled to pull my body out from under him, scooting up two steps. If Eric had wanted to stop me, I wouldn't have been able to. He grabbed my wrist to make me pay attention to him.

"Sookie, I don't know where you are going, but it's only a little past midnight. I said you need to work on staying up all night." Eric's licentious voice rolled off his tongue, which had found my ear again. My head lolled to the side and a moan that I didn't realize I had been holding in escaped my mouth. Eric pulled me from my sprawled out position on the stairs in towards my bedroom.

He walked backwards through the doorway to my room, pulling me with him. I feigned a slight struggle but my body was craving more. My back was sore from the steps, my body tired from being awake all day, and my emotions depleted. My libido however, was rearing to go. I tried to prove to myself that it wasn't in control here.

I turned my back towards Eric and faced the door; he still had a hold of my one wrist. "Eric, I uh, my back is sore from… maybe you should go. Maybe--" My jumbled sentence was interrupted by a bloody wrist coming to my lips. Eric pulled me to him, his hardness pressing against my sore lower back as he wrapped his other arm around my waist.

"Sookie," he hissed seductively into my ear. "Drink and be healed. So I can wear you out all over again." He licked down my neck. "And again." He nipped at throat. "And again." His fangs grazed my collar. I let my lips engulf the wound on his wrist. Instantly the warm liquid began filling my mouth. I had almost forgotten how centuries old power joining the flow of my veins felt. I drank deeper from his wrist and I heard his sharp intake of air at the pleasure he received from my suckling.

Already I felt the pain in my body disappear and my strength return. This would be a long night.

_**Author's Note: Here's a picture of the dress I was picturing the Sookie buys in this chapter: **__**www. shopnastygal. com/products/Bronson-Ruched-Mini-Dress .html**__** (minus the spaces).**_

_**Please review! I'll try and spend as much time working on this as I can. Between senioritis and **__**Dead and Gone**__** coming out in two days I'll probably fail all my exams anyway. What's a few more hours spent writing this and not studying anyways?**_

_**P.S. If anyone out there following this story is interested in beta-ing, PM me.  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Oh gosh, has it really been 20 days? I'm sorry guys. Between exams, graduation, and a mild case of writer's block it took me a bit. But now it is summer and I should fewer distractions. Hopefully my writer's block will dissipate as well. I know where I want to go with this story; it's just a matter of getting there. Ok, well I hope you guys enjoy!**_

**Chapter 7**

"Lover," Eric mouthed into my hair as he laid me into bed. It was the one place we had not had sex tonight. I didn't think there was anywhere in the house Eric and I hadn't had sex during the time he lived here with amnesia. But Eric found those places this time. I was pleasantly sore and completely worn out. I would have worn out much earlier if it wasn't for the ingestion of quite a bit of Eric's blood.

I responded with a murmur that I was exhausted and heard Eric chuckle as he began dressing.

"That was my plan dear one," he said as he pushed a few stray hairs behind my ear and reluctantly pushed himself away from the bed. I turned away from him and my mind drifted to the memory of a scared Eric catching up with me after the witch war and carrying me to the car. Oddly enough I was strongly aware of the intoxicating sent of my blood soaked body, the warmth of my body in Eric's arms, and an intense sense of affection towards… me? I realized, with a fearful shock, that this was Eric's mind taking a trip down memory lane, not mine, and my body stiffened with the realization.

_Will she never again love me as she did then? Will I ever be able to stop loving her as I did?_ His thoughts snaked coldly through my mind and I couldn't help but to look over at him with widened eyes. It was dark and I had no idea if he saw my reaction, but I had a fearful thought that I saw him lift an accusatory eyebrow at me. But with that he was gone and I could fight sleep no longer.

************************************

I couldn't believe the display on my alarm clock when I woke up. Four o'clock in the afternoon! Granted, I didn't go to sleep until around 4am but I had slept almost twelve hours. Despite feeling sore in a few spots, in a good way, I felt quite invigorated. I hopped into the bathroom for a quick shower and some grooming and then threw the last of my belongings into my suitcase. Tonight was the trip, the five hour car ride with Eric. It didn't help that I had read his thoughts last night for a few terrifying moments. More terrifying were the contents of those thoughts, which I refused to even acknowledge at the moment. I had nervously paced myself into the kitchen and realized a blinking light on my answering machine.

"Hey Sook, it's Sam," the answering machine played when I pressed the button. "I know you leave this evening but I'm interviewing a waitress I'm considering hiring and I could really use your judgment. She just came out of a substance abuse program and I need to make sure she is trust worthy and… honest about wanting this job. I'm really strapped for waitresses here and I want to give her a chance but… Ok, I'm rambling. Just be here around five if you can. We can make it quick."

The answering machine sounded its closing beep and I glanced at the clock. I could just make it, although I needed to be back here by six to leave. I didn't like the idea of reading waitress applicants' minds for Sam – what is this Fangtasia? – but I did feel like I owed him. I leave him high-and-dry with no warning so often. With a sigh, I made up my mind and hustled over to Merlotte's.

When I walked into Sam's office in the back he was already sitting and interviewing the young woman. She was pretty, despite being a little too thin and carrying sleep-deprived bags under her eyes. I sat down next to Sam and he patted my leg. The girl's thoughts were practically bombarding me. _Please God, just give me this chance. I know I can get myself back on track. I won't use anymore. And I won't go with another vampire neither. I just want a chance. I can do this. Please God. _Her jumbled prayers offered no indication of malevolent plans. Here was just a poor ex-drug user, and ex-fangbanger, looking for a second chance. I gave Sam a reassuring squeeze of his hand to let him know she passed.

He smiled at me and then looked from the paper in his hand to the girl. "So, you say you've had bartending experience in addition to waitressing?"

"Yessir," she nodded. "I filled in some at the bar in addition to waitressing. If you ask the other waitresses, I really got along well with the customers while in both positions. I wish my boss could have given me a good recommendation but we just did not separate well. Despite our parting, I do not have a problem with authority and the other waitresses at Fangtasia got along just fine with me."

At the mention of Fangtasia, my body gave a subconscious jerk. Despite me keeping my face calm, Sam noticed my tension and asked, "Something wrong Sookie?" This is where it all went downhill. At the mention of my name, the woman looked up at me and her mind drifted to a place I didn't wish to see. There she was, in unspeakable positions, in a back hall of Fangtasia being… fucked by Eric. Not only that, but he was calling her Sookie and she was, well, saying some pretty perverted things to him which only seemed to egg him on. I was disgusted to say the least and I swiftly vacated the office. Sam followed.

"Oh God Sam, I'm sorry about that. But she… I just saw in her mind her being… by Eric. And it was so gross and—" Sam cut me off by hugging me to him.

"It's alright. I don't have to hire her."

"No, oh don't do that Sam. She really does want a second chance and she seems nice enough."

He nodded and stuck his head in the door to tell the young woman he was going to check on customers and head right back in. While I calmed myself outside the office, the girl peeked out to look at me.

"Miss, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to offend you in some way. I didn't mean to turn up my nose at your name, but I've only met one other girl named Sookie, well, heard of would be more accurate."

"What did you hear of this other 'Sookie'?" I asked her. She looked uncertain about continuing but then gave a small shrug.

"Well, there was just this guy, this vampire. He was my boss at Fangtasia and we had a short… relationship. He would just always make me let him call me that name. I know it is lame but I was a bit of a fangbanger for a while and he was just so… sexy." She paused and I nodded to say I didn't need to hear more. But then she continued; it was like I opened up the confessional floodgates. "And I wasn't the only girl either, see. I went to these meetings when I was cleaning up, kind of a Fangbangers Anonymous thing. There were quite a few other girls who frequented that bar that had similar experiences with this guy. I mean, I know vampires just don't care about us humans, but even then in my low times I didn't want to be some ho. I would like to be a guy's one-woman. You know? I think I deserve that. Between that bugging me and the constant lawsuits from him kicking tourists around… well I knew if I wanted to get better I'd have to quit. Since I kind of told him off when I quit, well, I couldn't really go ask him for a recommendation. Right?" She finished breathless. She had just spilled her every thought without a breath in between. I was nauseated by the information. Granted I didn't know how long ago this was, but I didn't care. I faked a smile and excused myself.

"Well, I will let Sam know I think you will do just fine here. You've got my recommendation," I paused for her name.

"Melanie, But I go by Lanie."

"Well Lanie, nice to meet you. You take care." I told her as we shook hands and parted ways. I stopped by in the bar to tell Sam I supported hiring her and then I had to get the hell out of there. I needed to recollect my thoughts and straighten myself out before a five hour ride with my philandering Viking.

I scolded myself for the thought once I was in the car. I was engaged during this time. Additionally I had banished Eric from my life and he was complying, kind of. He wasn't cheating on me with other women, because we weren't together. I shouldn't believe he would starve himself of women, for either blood or sex, after me kicking him out of my life. Still how he acted was just gross. And what was that about abusing the customers? This was the second time I was hearing of this.

I tried to reign in my muddled thoughts by the time I pulled around the back of my house. I was startled to see Eric's corvette back there before I realized it was 6:10pm. I was late. I locked up my car and headed in the back door.

When I got into the living room I saw Eric holding a picture frame and staring at it intently.

"You're late," he said without looking up at me. He put the frame back in its place and I saw that it was the one of Alex and me at last year's Christmas party.

"Yea well, I told Sam I'd help him interview a waitress for Merlotte's. He wanted me to help, you know, make sure he could trust her."

"Is Merlotte's stealing business strategies from Fangtasia?" Eric joked with a quick smile he flashed at me before going back to scanning the pictures on the small table. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the same joke I had made earlier.

"No but, he is stealing waitresses. It's some girl Lanie, used to work for you." I said as nonchalantly as possible. Eric stiffened and his eyes made contact with me immediately. He stared at me for just a second, as if trying to discern how much I knew.

"Yes, I remember her. She left us three months ago." He shrugged. "I'm sure she'll do fine if she's gotten her drug problems taken care of. Since you are late, we should leave. I put your luggage in the trunk." He walked out the back door and that was that.

I think I may have been standing in the living room with my mouth hanging open. I really expected more out of that. I looked around the house one last quick time, turned out the lights, locked the door, and met Eric at his car.

"We aren't really going to drive five hours in the winter night with the top down are we?" I asked as I climbed down into the car seat.

"Yes, we are. You have a jacket. Besides, I grabbed this blanket off your couch for you." He said as he handed me the afghan, from behind my seat. I took it and wrapped up in it as tightly and warmly as I could before Eric took off down the dark roads.

"I feel like a giant burrito," I said noting my blanket swathed self.

"Burrito," Eric said in a tone that sounded as if he wasn't exactly sure what a burrito was. "At least you are a burrito I could eat." He leered at me.

"That reminds me Eric, we need to talk about that. I don't think… I don't think it is right for us to go on just sleeping together."

"Well lover if you would like more—"

"No," I said, cutting him off. "I'm still grieving. My emotions are still a frazzled mess. I've been seeking comfort in your arms and it's not fair to you. And it's not appropriate of me." I looked down at my hands, this conversation was painful.

"You think you are going to hurt me?" Eric asked, sounding almost incredulous.

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe you'll hurt me. But I'm not one to just have a friends-with-benefits relationship so… I think we need to end these sexual escapades until I get my feelings sorted out."

Eric looked somewhere between angry and sad, but mostly unreadable. He stared straight ahead and asked, "Is this because of your meeting with one of my waitresses?"

"Eric this is not because you were off having sex with every girl in Fangtasia despite having claimed you—" I stopped. I didn't know where I was even going with that sentence.

"Despite claiming I wanted to be with you? If you remember, you told me you wanted me out of your life. You told me you were happy. Did you want me to mourn your absence every day? Did you want me to go on a hunger strike for you?"

I scoffed. "Oh please Eric, I would have never asked you to do that. I would never believe you even could."

"I would have."

"What?"

"I would have done those things for you. I would have done anything you had asked me if it meant you giving me a chance." He spoke sincerely while making steady eye contact with me. "But you told me you wanted nothing to do with me. You wanted to try a normal life without any vampires, so I did that for you too." He looked away, back out at the road. "Look how well that turned out."

Sometimes I forget that Eric is the ancient vampire that he is. I forget that he has to make a conscious effort to not offend my sensitive human emotions that he likely long forgotten. Sometimes I forget he can say things that can really hurt me. That statement reminded me of all those things and I began to cry. I curled against the car's door and tried to block out the pain in my heart that his words had stirred within me.

We were both painfully silent for a very long time. I was curled against the door, my blanket wrapped tightly around me to stave off the cold of the winter wind. Eric looked more like he was in his freaky vampire downtime than like he was driving. Sometimes when I would look over at him I would even catch him closing his eyes and smiling, enthralled with the sensation of cold air whipping over him. Just seeing him like that made me shiver, despite my warm afghan.

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander to happier times. I remembered warm summer morning breakfasts with Gran. I thought of takeout and movie night with Alex. I even found myself reminiscing of long talks in front of the fire with my amnesiac Eric. I tried to pinpoint when I was happiest; I tried to determine what I wanted. I looked to Eric, this beautiful and yet dangerous creature who was so different from me. Yet at every turn I found myself drawn to him, constantly with him. He was also always with me, always protecting me. This was the case except for this peculiar last year, strange for its lack of actual strangeness, when I told him to leave me alone. He was right, that hadn't turned out well.

"Eric?"

"Yes dear one?"

"How long have we been driving?"

"About 3 hours. We should have less than two hours to go."

I gasped.

"What?" Eric asked.

"No, I just didn't realize so much time had gone by."

Eric merely looked over at me and smiled. It was his strong, unnerving smile that always made me uncomfortable. He would not look away from me.

"Eric, you are driving, you should watch the road. We aren't both immortal, ya know?" I scolded.

"Oh, I'm very aware of that dear one." Eric said solemnly and then swerved the car a bit sharply to correct its path. Perhaps it was that swerve that caused that which was headed for Eric towards me instead, for at that moment there was the whooshing sound and then a sharp pain in my shoulder.

I screamed out in pain as I looked over and saw a long wooden arrow stabbed through my shoulder. Eric looked over at me with shock, looked behind us to see a large SUV was following, and then pulled the car over way too quickly. The lurching of the car increased the pain in my shoulder and I began to feel as if I was losing consciousness. Eric pulled me from the car and laid me down behind it, using it as a barricade. What happened next was blurry. But I know I saw Eric rip his driver side door off of the car to use as a shield against the onslaught of more wooden arrows. The SUV had pulled over with us and I counted at least three shifter brains inside. I had lost consciousness as the battle ensued between the Viking and the three weres.

I awoke later to Eric licking the wound at my shoulder which itched and only barely throbbed with a dull ache.

"You healed me." I murmured as I let my head loll to the side and against Eric's chest. He held me to him.

"Yes, you were lucky, the arrow didn't hit bone."

"You were lucky." I said. "You were lucky it hit me and not your heart." Eric lightly chuckled. How he could find humor at a moment like this was beside me. But I could tell, and feel, that he was ecstatic. The thrill of a victorious battle and a blood exchange with me are just about the two greatest things to this vampire.

"Are you too cold?" He asked with sincere concern. "Do you feel alright?"

"I feel warm actually." I replied honestly, and let him hold me tighter. "I was lucky too."

"Hmm?" Eric sounded his confusion as he placed me back into the car.

"It was lucky for me too, that it didn't hit you in the heart." I clarified.

Eric didn't respond, but he let his hand run through my hair and then cup my cheek before covering me with the blanket and getting into his seat. As we drove away I saw a burning pile that was the SUV containing, I'm sure, whatever was left of the were bodies.

"Are you really driving the rest of the way without a door?" I asked.

"Yes, that little distraction cost us thirty minutes. But don't worry; I'm going to drive faster. That way we won't be on the road as long without a door." Eric laughed.

"Oh yea, that's safer." I muttered and rubbed my shoulder which had only a healing, red raised bump left. Eric flipped out his cell phone to fill Pam in on the details of our "distraction."

The rest of the drive was surprisingly pleasant. Eric and I simply talked and caught up on some of the events of the past year. He only glossed over that perhaps he had been a little more violent with the customers of Fangtasia (because he missed me?) and I related stories from Merlotte's more than details from Alex and my relationship. I realized from our conversation that I had in fact missed seeing him over the past year. He then told me of the conference we were headed to. It was hosted by Felipe de Castro, although mostly through Victor, and there would be lots of business dealings going on with humans tonight and tomorrow. It was here that I was supposed to observe the important ones and read the humans. I nodded my head and tried to keep track of names and events I was supposed to remember.

"Eric, why did those weres attack us earlier, were they after you or me?" I asked, totally changing the subject. Eric didn't seem to be caught off guard.

"I assume both. If I were to guess, and I would have to because I did not take time to ask questions, they were going to get me out of the way when I wasn't prepared so that you would be more vulnerable."

"Right," I said, letting it soak in slowly. "With you gone, I'm dead meat."

"Sookie, I think you are much stronger than you realize. You have survived much. Whoever is after you completely overestimates your vulnerability." Eric responded with a reassuring tone, but he did not look away from the road. This was a good thing because he was driving very fast. I couldn't help but smile, at least a little, at the compliment.

************************************

We were in downtown New Orleans before I knew it. Eric drove so furiously after the attack that, despite the delay, I think we arrived quicker than we would have otherwise. We pulled up to the Ritz-Carlton Hotel in the French Quarter and Eric passed the car keys along to a valet. He handed him a sizeable tip and instructed the valet to find a repair place that would have the car back to perfect condition by Saturday night. As we walked away I couldn't help but notice the shocked face of the valet when he saw the damage to the driver's side.

"Don't worry about the luggage; it'll be in our room when we check in." Eric told me with a perfectly sincere smile.

"Our room? We are sharing a room?" I was horrified. First there was the fact that I felt it was completely inappropriate for us to share a room, especially after my promise to myself to not sleep with Eric – not an easy task – until I sorted out my feelings. Secondly, it was quite unsettling to think I would be in the room with a vampire during his daytime comatose state.

"Sookie, it is a testament of my trust in you to share a room with you during my vulnerable daytime hours. Are you not honored?" Eric sounded almost offended at my reaction. Before I could respond, he continued. "Besides the vampire floor is the most secure and most importantly, there IS a room in your name, but you will not be in it. This is for your protection; you will be safe with me."

I let out a huff, "Yes, and if there's another bomb, you'll be safe with me."

Eric chuckled, "Yes, yes. That too." His revelry was interrupted when we were approached by a man I hadn't seen for a year and a half, and honestly never wanted to see again. It was Victor Madden. He looked as collected and suave as he did the night of the takeover.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I am genuinely thrilled to see you here this evening." He said as he took my hand delicately in his. "I am truly saddened to hear of your recent tragedy."

"Thank you," I managed to choke out. I still saw Victor as the enemy.

"And Eric, old friend, I hope the drive wasn't too bad."

Eric grinned, "We had a bit of trouble, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"Of course, as if such a trouble existed that you couldn't." Victor responded with a saccharine chortle. I was ready to get as far away from him as possible. I didn't need to read his mind to tell that Victor Madden was not a vampire with which I wanted myself entangled. I suppose my face was betraying my opinion, because when Victor cast his eyes back towards me he frowned.

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse, I feel you likely still do not trust me. I understand we did not meet under the most friendly of circumstances but do let me try to erase that poor first impression. You will be accompanying me tonight for some meetings. I'm sure once we spend some time together, your opinion of me will change." He flashed me a debonair smile and pulled me towards him. I didn't budge, and looked desperately at Eric.

"Victor, I believe Sookie should be accompanying me. She is m—"

"Your bonded," Victor added quickly. "I know, which is why I will take especially good care of her. I, of course, would not escort her away from you if she were yours. But since she was just so recently engaged, I assume I am correct in my supposition that she is in fact no one's." They both looked at me and I felt like a bone between two hungry dogs. Maybe that was not the best analogy.

Eric looked at Victor, his eyes betraying the anger that seethed behind them, and nodded his head. I opened my mouth to protest, but Eric bent to kiss the top of my head and then added with a whisper, "I will never be far. You will be safe." Then he was gone and Victor was leading me away by the arm.

"So Victor, are you the King of Louisiana now?" I asked while trying to calm my nerves.

"No, Felipe is still King. I will just be the acting head of Louisiana while Felipe rules from Nevada."

"Oh. So are you like... the prince?" I asked, mentally slapping myself. I felt dumb the minute the word left my lips, but I really didn't know the vampire hierarchy terminology.

Victor let out a deep, amused laugh and patted my arm. "Yes, I suppose you could word it like that."

"Sookie, I think you will enjoy yourself this weekend. You see, the purpose of this is to demonstrate the supremacy of Louisiana's new… management. We've had a little over a year of settling and restructuring and this weekend we are celebrating that fact. This weekend is for New Orleans, both alive and undead, to assure her that she is in good hands." He smiled proudly, as if he truly believed his line. I couldn't help but smile back. Perhaps I did judge Victor prematurely; he seemed nice enough… for a vampire prince.

So there I was, being led down the hall of the elegant five-star hotel by one dangerous and handsome Victor Madden.

_**Author's Note: Ok, so this chapter was hard because it was the transition between Bon Temps and New Orleans, so not a whole lot happened. However, the next chapters should move quickly and a lot will be happening. Soon we will know for sure who is after Sookie and why, as well as learn some new questions. **_

_**Thanks soooo much for the reviews and PMs. Most importantly, thank you for those who choose to sticke with this even though it is no longer accurate due to Dead and Gone. I hope you guys continue to read and review so I know people are still interested.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So where do we go first?" I asked nervously. Victor looked at me and flashed a disarming smile.

"Well first we go to your room." He responded.

"Uh. Um. Huh?" I sputtered out a short string of confused sounds. What exactly did Victor think he was getting with my services?

"Miss Stackhouse," Victor's voice was laced with amusement, "Not that you are not stunning just as you are, but your clothing is looking a bit ragged and… bloodstained. I thought you would like to go by your room to change before we do anything else."

I blushed deeply with embarrassment as I looked down at my tattered outfit. There was a large hole in the shoulder of my shirt and both my shirt and pants were bloodstained and dirty. In all my nervousness of arriving and Victor escorting me away, I hadn't even thought about my appearance. When I looked back up Victor was already walking again and I hurried to catch up. It happened so quickly that I didn't even go check in with Eric. I didn't have a key or know what room was mine. I voiced these concerns to Victor.

"Yes, I knew we would be on a tight schedule tonight so I went ahead and got your room key. You are on the eleventh floor, which is the top human floor. Floors twelve through fourteen are vampire floors and the fifteenth is the club house and penthouse floor. You see, the Ritz-Carlton was one of the first hotel chains to embrace its new vampire clientele. They have always catered to the high spenders and, as I'm sure you know, vampires will spend dearly for their safety." Victor rambled on about the hotel and vampire-human relations while we made our way to my room. I was mostly worrying about the fact that my luggage was sitting in whatever room was Eric's. It doubted Eric wanted Victor to know I wasn't going to be staying in the room rented out to me. My thoughts were cut short when we stopped abruptly at room 1123.

"This is it," Victor said with a jovial gesture as he handed me my room keycard.

"Thank you," I replied, taking the card from him and opening the door.

"Miss Stackhouse, you know I promised Mr. Northman that I would not let you of my sight…" Victor began with a provocative tone and I turned around unexpectedly in the open doorway. "But I think in this case, he will have to be satisfied with me waiting outside the door." Victor gave me a deep, earnest smile, which I halfheartedly returned before shutting the door.

Inside was my suitcase and I sank down to my knees, just happy to be away from Victor's scrutinizing watch. There was a note on the suitcase from Eric.

_Sookie, I did not expect Victor to appropriate you so quickly. While I am fully aware of your value dear one, remember that you are here to demonstrate just how worthy of official protection you are and to prove whose side you are on. (That would be ours.) Be safe and take heart in the fact that I will never be far._

_~ E_

I read over the note twice, hoping I would catch on to some secret message Eric was trying to convey to me between the lines. When I failed at that, I balled up the note and flushed it. _This message will self-destruct in 3… 2… 1… _I joked to myself as I pulled the flusher and the note disappeared. I was beginning to feel like I was some spy on a secret mission.

Turning towards the mirror, I was prepared for the worst. What I saw shocked me though. Despite some blood and dirt on my arms and messy hair, I looked radiant. As if my few seconds of hearing Eric's thoughts didn't worry me enough that I had ingested too much vampire blood recently, this settled it. I felt incredibly obvious. Then again, I couldn't help but admire its perks as I washed my face and put on a little bit of mascara; I didn't need anything else. As far as the hair went, I just pulled it back into what I assumed was a "professional" looking ponytail.

I changed completely, from undergarments out, and decided on the striped button down and gray slacks. I filled my small black purse with my wallet, cell phone, and a few essentials. I slid on my low black heels and was ready to go. When I opened the door of my hotel room Victor was leaning against the wall beside it in downtime. As soon as I emerged he looked over at me and smiled.

"All ready," I said. He nodded and began walking down the hall, so I followed.

"So Miss Stackhouse, tonight we have a lot of meetings with the public sector of New Orleans and Louisiana in general. First off, we are having a meeting with state police. Is there anything I should know about your ability? Do you need to touch them or something?" Victor went straight to business.

"Nope. I mean, some people are harder to read and touch is required, but generally I pick up everyone's thoughts quite easily. Although, it is hard to get much of a reading off of weres and it's impossible for me to get anything from vampires." I answered calmly, proud of myself for working in that detail without it seeming conspicuous. Victor looked deep in thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Well then, I will just have you sit beside me, and you alert me if you pick up something you think is important for me to hear. I'll leave that judgment up to you. We should have a signal, don't you think?" Victor looked at me with an expression I can only describe as excited.

"A signal?" Yep, it's me, Sookie Stackhouse: super spy.

"Yes, you can signal me if there is something you need me to know. Then if you whisper to me, as quietly as you can, I'll be able to hear it. The mortals won't of course." Victor's last statement oozed condescension but I chose to ignore that.

"Well, if you can hear me whisper, why do we even need a signal?"

"Why? Because, it will be fun." Victor answered matter-of-factly and chuckled.

"I suppose that's true. Well, how about I tighten my ponytail as the signal?" I asked, demonstrating what I meant.

"That will work fabulously," Victor said and then we stopped. "Here we are." With that, he opened two large doors that took us into a meeting room on the first floor. As I slipped in behind him, I saw a tall blonde vampire pass by in the shadows. I smiled and closed the doors.

The room had a long oval table with twelve chairs. On one side sat a police officer in full uniform and Victor and I stood across from him. Victor pulled out a chair for me and then took the one next to it.

"Captain Jenner," Victor spoke politely. "I'm so pleased to have you here. I'm Victor Madden, and this is my associate Miss Stackhouse. I hope things are well."

The police captain merely nodded, he wasn't happy to be here. Vampires "gave him the creeps" and he didn't trust them. The colonel sent this man to take his place because he wasn't available himself. I was gathering all this because his mind was listing off a long rant of issues. He was clearly angry. Victor was pushing for a stronger vampire presence on the state police force, which currently was very low. Captain Jenner wasn't budging.

"Captain Jenner, I think we should see an increase up to 15%. There are a lot of vampires in Louisiana, especially New Orleans, and many have a strong interest in working with the state police. Right now, vampire representation at the state level is pitifully low. I would hate for this to break into a discriminatory hiring lawsuit." Victor argued with the cunning of a high rolling lawyer and but the tone of a patient teacher.

"Look, I could agree up to a 3% vampire presence on the force. I would love to have more, but management you know," the police captain shrugged. "That's all I can really do for you." He spoke with strained patience. His thoughts were telling a different story. He was actually glad at this moment to be here because the colonel wanted to increase vampire police numbers heavily. Jenner did not and he planned on returning and telling the colonel the vampires were unwilling to serve.

I tightened my ponytail and Victor looked over at me with excitedly lit up eyes. I learned over and quietly conveyed the information I gleamed. Victor turned slowly back to face the officer, a grin spreading across his face.

"Captain Jenner," Victor started slowly, reveling in defeating his opponent. "I spoke to Colonel Emerson not too long ago and he was very eager to enlist more vampires on the force. I would hate to have to call him and question why he has changed his mind." Victor paused and pulled out his phone. "I'm sure he's still up. It's only a little past midnight."

"Actually," Jenner spoke up quickly, "I haven't spoken with management for quite a while on this matter. If you've heard from him personally, I'm sure we can work something out." Jenner gritted his teeth in a sad attempt at a smile. Victor looked especially pleased. He pressed a button on his cell phone and within seconds the vampire I knew as Sandy came in.

"Captain Jenner, this is Sandy, she will handle some negotiations and paperwork with you. It is to my extreme satisfaction that we were able to come to an agreement." Victor shook hands with the officer and, following his lead, I did too. Then we left the room.

"Excellent job in there Miss Stackhouse, I am very impressed." Victor congratulated me once we were in the hallway. Then we were walking again. "The next meeting is down the hall, follow me."

I slowed as we passed a small lecture room with glass doors. Bill was on the stage with his computer program projected onto a large screen. I could tell, with my extra sense, that all of the attendees were vampires. Bill saw me looking in through the door and smiled briefly before he continued his speech. I smiled back but he had already looked away. Victor had stopped walking when he realized I wasn't following him. Just as I was about to catch up with him, Pam exited the lecture hall with Stan Davis in tow. Stan Davis, as Eric had informed me, was prime suspect numero uno on the long list of who-wants-Sookie-Stackhouse-dead. Eric's current theory was that Stan found out Barry could read vampires and killed him because of it, and now he is after me for the same reason.

I stopped dead and stared at the two like an idiot as they headed in my direction until we came face to face.

"Sookie," Pam said to me in a colder tone than usual. Then she turned to Stan. "I'll be right with you give me a moment."

Stan nodded, but before he turned to walk on he gave me a long and intense stare. _She'll die here._ His thought slid through my mind with the sensation of a cold razorblade cutting through me but I kept my face still and emotionless. I don't know if it was heightened by the eye contact, or if Stan was the vampire equivalent of a projector (I had caught a glimpse of his mind in Texas), or if it was the large quantity of vampire blood I'd had in the last 48 hours. It was probably a combination of all three, emphasis on the last part, but now was not the time for my disability to start including vampires. I cleared my throat and looked at Pam who was staring at me with indifference.

"Hey Pam, I haven't seen you in a while." I said cheerfully.

"Yes. Over a year if you don't count the night of your assassination attempt. I don't count it since you were essentially comatose by the time I saw you." Pam quipped grimly.

"Um, are you upset with me Pam?"

"Yes. You discarded me."

"What?" I almost choked.

"Dear Abby recommends that, in a situation such as ours, I should tell you that it hurt me that you discarded our friendship and that you have to prove it to me that you have changed." Pam said, her voice flat.

"Pam, gosh I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" I found the notion almost wholly unbelievable, but at the same time touching.

"Well. No. However, that is not the point. The point is you broke up with Eric and I became nothing but a telephone messenger to you. And for that you have to atone," she informed me.

I sighed, "You are right Pam. I'm really sorry." I wanted to explain that I did not "break up" with Eric but that would be pointless with Pam. Once she thinks she understands what the human speak is for a situation, you can't convince her otherwise.

Pam smiled, "We'll see Sookie. We'll see." Then she walked cheerfully down the hall to catch up with Stan and I joined up with Victor.

"What was that about?" Victor asked.

"Oh gosh, nothing. That Pam, she can be a handful." I tried to brush off the situation as anything but important.

"Oh, I know," Victor agreed. "Let's get moving. We are running late."

The rest of the night went by without much commotion. We met with a couple local and state offices. The meeting with fire and rescue was mostly about tax contribution. Vampires did not want to serve on the former and they were not allowed on the latter (both for obvious reasons). Additionally, vampires were the victims of many arson attempts and rescue provided emergency blood clinic services so they felt the vampires owed higher financial contributions. We even had a meeting with the FBI and DEA, which I thought was pretty exciting. It seemed like the engagements were winding down around three o'clock. It was also around this time that I became painfully aware I had not eaten in a long time. It's amazing how spending so much time with vampires makes one forget everyday human needs.

"Are you hungry?" Victor asked as we escorted some public official to the lobby. There was no point in denying it; it didn't take vampire hearing to tell my stomach was growling.

"Yea, I guess I didn't realize how long it had been since I had eaten." I conceded.

"You performed impressively this evening. I say that none of those negotiations would have gone so smoothly without your attendance. I shall take you out to eat, my treat." Victor announced elatedly. It didn't sound like I had a lot of choice in the matter. Although I did not think Eric would have encouraged me to leave the hotel with Victor.

"Oh, I'm sure I can just get something from the restaurant here." I bargained.

"Nonsense! Anywhere you want to eat, we can go there. Now, if only I had a telepath to tell me what you wanted to eat." Victor crossed his arms and tapped his foot, demonstrating jokingly that he wasn't leaving until I yielded.

"Ok, ok. Well, if you promise not to laugh."

"I assure you, I have not eaten human food in hundreds of years. How could I judge you?" Victor asked. Honestly, he brought up a good point.

"Well I have always wanted to eat at an IHOP." I confessed.

"I hop? Are there rabbits involved?"

Victor wasn't making a joke but I couldn't help but laugh. "No," I explained, "They specialize in pancakes."

Victor lifted an eyebrow but then turned to walk over to the concierge. "You are in luck," he said upon returning. "There is one just two buildings over. We can walk." He headed towards the door where the door man was holding both of our coats. I looked sadly upon my beautiful cranberry coat, which had a hole through the left shoulder from the arrow. At least you couldn't see the blood stains. You know it's a bad week when you are comforting yourself with that line. I slipped my coat on and we left.

Victor was right; the IHOP was almost next door. When we got in, Victor visibly crinkled his nose in disgust.

"I thought you said you weren't going to judge me." I scolded playfully as the waitress brought us to a booth.

"Well, I didn't know we would be slumming." Victor scoffed loud enough for the waitress to hear. She sent him some unpleasant thoughts, which I chose not to share with him, as she handed us our menus.

"Look!" I exclaimed, "They serve Red Stuff here. Who woulda thought; even IHOP has synthetic blood for you guys."

"Red Stuff is so low quality I would hardly even call it synthetic blood. Its name is quite appropriate."

"I'm sorry. I just hate eating while you guys just stare at me." I sighed and immersed myself in my menu to avoid any more awkward conversation.

"You ready ma'am?" The waitress asked impatiently from the other side of my menu when she returned to the table.

"Yes, I'll have a cup of orange juice and the Pancake Platter," I said politely.

"Mmhmm, with the bacon or sausage?" She asked with a bored tone, without looking up from her pad.

"Sausage."

"Mmhmm. And you sir."

Victor looked at me and smiled, "I'll have a bottle of Red Stuff. Thank you." The waitress looked up from her pad for just a moment to look thoroughly at Victor before grabbing the menus and running off.

"I don't think she liked me," Victor whispered loudly. "What was she thinking just now?"

"I purposely don't listen most of the time." I told him; he looked disappointed. "It just makes my head spin. In a place like this, I just hear so much." Victor nodded that he understood and he continued to stare at me as if I were gemstone under a magnifying glass. I looked away uncomfortably and read the little riddles on the paper place mats.

The waitress returned quickly with our food; the IHOP was rather empty this late in the night. My mouth watered at the sight of my pancake stack; I was famished.

"Madam, could I please get this heated?" Victor asked impatiently, tapping the glass of his bottled blood. The waitress huffed and stormed off with the glass. When he looked at me, I gave him an apologetic shrug before pouring a little bit of each of the four syrup choices on my pancakes. Victor eyed the sticky sauce with disgust.

The waitress returned to slam the bottle down in front of Victor, causing me to jump and him to glare angrily up at the woman.

_I shouldn't even have to serve you filth. Hope you enjoy spit in your blood. _I heard the waitress think as she stormed off. Victor brought the drink up to his lips.

"Uh uh," I said as I shook my head and pointed to the bottle.

"What?" He asked.

"She," I stopped to swallow the large bite of pancake in my mouth, "She spit in it." Victor stared at me, then the bottle, and then back at me.

"You are so fascinating," he said as I shoved another bite of pancake in my mouth. "Excuse me." He got up and stalked away from the table. Part of me wondered if I should be worried that he went off to kill the woman. Before I could decide, he had returned to the table, our waitress following behind him.

"Here you are sir," she said in a dazed tone as she set a new bottle of Red Stuff in front of him. "I'm sorry about the last one. Please let me know if I can do anything else for you or your companion." She smiled and then bowed, slightly, before leaving.

"You glamoured her!" I accused him with a pointed finer. He simply chuckled lightly and sipped on his drink.

I hurried through the rest of my meal. I felt weird being there with the head vampire of Louisiana who just glamoured our waitress. I tried to picture myself eating with Sophie-Ann at an IHOP at 3am, but I couldn't even conjure such an image. Perhaps knowing that Victor wasn't the actual king made it easier. Additionally, now that my hunger was satisfied, all I felt was exhaustion.

Victor paid the bill and I noticed he was going to completely stiff our waitress' tip.

"Hey," I charged, "on behalf of all waitresses everywhere, you better tip her."

"She spit in my drink!"

"You glamoured her!" I gave him my best I'm-not-budging-stare.

"Fine." He angrily threw down three more dollars. He took a moment of silence where he just looked at the bill as if he was regaining his composure. He looked back at me and straightened his collar. "Let's return to the hotel, you look exhausted." He held out his arm and I took it, letting him escort me back to the Ritz.

We made it up to the door of my room and he waited while I fished my hotel keycard out of the purse.

"Well Victor, thank you for dinner."

"Thank you for tonight Miss Stackhouse. You did an excellent job." I smiled bashfully and turned to unlock the door but Victor stopped me by grabbing my hand. "Goodnight," he said as he pulled my hand up to kiss the back of it. "Sookie," he whispered with his lips still touching my skin. "I bet you taste," he paused to inhale deeply, "intoxicating." We stayed like that for a moment, because I just didn't know how to get away. Then Victor let go of my hand and walked away towards the elevator. I let out the breath I had been holding for that long uncomfortable moment and escaped into my bedroom.

************************************

I think I passed out in my bed immediately upon entering my room because the next thing I knew a large figure sitting next to me on the bed woke me up.

"Eric?" I asked peeking through blurry eyes. I saw that the clock read 4:40am, so I had fallen asleep for less than half an hour. Eric had his back to me. "Eric, what's wrong?" I sat up concerned that something had happened. He turned to look at me with an unreadable expression.

"You smell of Victor." He stated unhappily but his voice free of any accusation. "And you smell like…"

"Pancakes," I offered. He turned to stretch along the bed and I let myself curl into his side. "I can," I yawned, "shower."

"No, dear one, I don't mind. Everyone is turning in and I think you should come to my room. I already moved your luggage there."

"Ok," I replied but Eric was already lifting me into his arms. I felt so safe, almost at home, in his steady cool arms I couldn't help but fall back asleep while Eric navigated the shadows until we were back safely in his room.

"I get my own bed right?" I asked when I awoke to Eric laying me on a bed.

"Oh, of course lover," Eric answered without an ounce of sincerity. I just did not have it in me to fight it once he was in bed next to me; his one arm was still under me and his other was stroking my side.

"You know, I think I might actually have had fun tonight," I confessed to Eric's side.

"Fun?" He did not sound happy. "Sookie, Victor is trying to get you to trust him, but you cannot. He is conniving and vicious."

"How do you know him?"

"Victor and I fought together over a century ago, but in the sixties, when I first became sheriff, he came to Louisiana. He had his hands in many black market activities but it his people-management was causing issues. Around 1980 I strongly encouraged him to leave, which he did. He began moving assets to Nevada but visited his enterprises in Louisiana until probably the 1990s, but I never saw him. He left entirely around that time. He built a rather lucrative business there that helped him advance in Nevada with Felipe. Hmm, what was its name…? Sookie, are you even listening to me?"

"Yea, of course," I mumbled before drifting off to sleep completely.

************************************

************************************

"Sookie, are you even listening to me?" He asked, slightly annoyed that the girl was falling asleep while he was answering her question.

"Yea, of course," she responded, her words a barely audible jumble. Eric sighed and moved his hand up to release her hair from its ponytail holder. Pulling her close, he inhaled deeply.

"At least that still smells only of you," he told her sleeping form with his face buried in her hair. The bond vibrated with the contentment that flowed between the two. "I know that soon you will be mine, and just mine." He kissed the top of her head and she unconsciously pulled his body closer to hers.

"Now where was I?" Eric asked himself aloud. "Right, so Victor Madden had his hands in many businesses in the northern Louisiana area but he kept the most profitable ones under a front company. I should be able to remember its name; it was only a two decades ago." The ancient vampire spoke to himself about decades as if they were days. "Oh right, Sharplight Enterprises."

Satisfied with his conclusion, Eric gave in to the sensation of the approaching sun and settled into sleep.

_**Author's Note: I'm getting these in a little quicker now, right? I hope so. I think there are only a couple of chapters left. The next one will be a long one because it's a full night in New Orleans. I love, love, love your reviews; they really make it so I cannot wait to write each chapter. I'm already half way through the next. Seriously, you guys are the best! THANK YOU!!!**_

_**(PS, You got the connection at the end of this chapter right? If not, go back to the beginning of chapter 4.)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Charlaine Harris' characters or ideas. **

**CHAPTER 9**

I woke up from a particularly enjoyable, and sexy, dream nestled in the warm arms of the person next to me. In the disoriented moments that always follow waking up, I pulled myself tighter into his arms, enjoying the shared body heat. Slinging my arm over his side, I realized he was not warm at all and I sat up abruptly from the shock. Eric was sprawled stomach-down on the large bed, his left side's arm and leg draped over my body and warmed from my own body heat. I don't know whom I thought was beside me, but it's just a little awkward to think about sleeping next to a vampire during his daytime rest. I mean, if vampires are already dead, then during the day is definitely when they are at their deadest. Nonetheless, I couldn't help but to shift a lock of his hair off his face, the face of the man that had been my protector for so long and once my lover. I bent down, placed a soft, chaste kiss on his cheek, and then pulled my body out from under the weight of his heavy limbs. I glanced at my watch and was shocked to see it was past 4pm. My stomach rumbled to confirm the lateness.

I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, although I didn't even remember changing last night into the pjs I was wearing, and grabbed the room key that was sitting on the nightstand. I really wanted to run down to the hotel restaurant and get something to eat before the vampires woke up.

When I got to the restaurant I saw that the sun was very low in the horizon and I would have to hurry if I wanted to get back to room before Eric awoke. The restaurant was rather busy and I had to concentrate on blocking out the large amount of bombarding thoughts. (Almost all of which were about how hot or horrible each person there thought vampires were.) I ordered a plate of Crawfish Étouffée and ate it in a hurry. When the waiter asked me if I wanted to pay for it now or charge it to a room, I smiled and told him to charge it to the room registered to Eric Northman and gave him the room key to confirm. When he returned, I rushed back up to Eric's room in an attempt to beat the setting sun.

I reentered the room to find Eric in the exact same position he was in when I left so I selected tonight's outfit, black slacks and white sweater, and headed into the bathroom to shower. The bathroom was large and very white. It had fluffy white towels and floor mats that I greatly appreciated. I slid the large glass door to the side and climbed into the shower. It felt strange to be getting ready for the _day _at five o'clock in the evening, but I welcomed the warms rays of water that came streaming down. I shampooed and washed quickly and then just stood beneath the steady stream of water, relaxing and regrouping, and preparing for a long night. Beneath the warm spray, my mind drifted to my dream, which happened to be of one of my favorite memories with Eric during the time he stayed with me—the shower. I let my mind replay the events of that night, as it did often, and my hands roamed over my body, inching lower. I was jolted out of my revelry suddenly by the very keen awareness of Eric's presence. I slightly parted the shower door to look out, only to find myself face to face with said Viking. His long arms reached across the shower, his hands gripping either end, and his fangs were fully extended. I let out a small gasp at finding him so close and I tried to finagle my nude body so that the shower doors hid it.

"Sookie," Eric spoke as if he was out of breath, something that was technically impossible. "If you want _me _to control _myself_ then I highly suggest you control yourself." Eric inhaled deeply and leaned further into the shower. "But if you no longer believe resistance is necessary, I could join you," he finished with his signature leer.

I pushed through my embarrassment and stepped out of the shower, ducking below Eric's left arm and quickly wrapping myself in the nearby towel.

"I don't know what you are talking about Eric," I lied and walked past him, wringing the water out of my hair.

With a growl, Eric sped towards me, catching me and pressing me against the wall. Suddenly all I was aware of was the heavy pressure of his body, the scent of his skin, and the sticky humidity of the steamy bathroom.

"Lover, do not try to be coy with me. Do you think I am not acutely aware of your lust and you… touching… yourself." Eric asked me with a raspy whisper, his mouth brushing against my ear to punctuate each of his last three words.

"Eric," I gasped and weakly pushed him away. He didn't budge and my knees were barely doing their job of keeping me upright.

"Sookie, are you so merciless?" Eric asked, letting his fangs scrape lightly against my neck this time. Against my will, I let out a whimper and my body pressed back against his. He pulled away enough to make eye contact with me and smiled a wide happy grin before returning to my neck to nuzzle and inhale deeply. Then he pushed himself away from me and walked towards the bathroom door. "I'll let you finish getting ready," he said, that smile still plastered on his face. There was a knocking at the hotel room door and his smile disappeared. Then he did too, back into the main room.

I sunk to the floor, gathering my knees to my chest and breathing deeply. _That was close_, I thought to myself. For a brief moment, I wondered what was so wrong about giving in to Eric. I quickly pushed that thought away with the rational that I was in no state to be getting into a relationship with anyone. With rationality and fresh air returning to my body, I straightened up and finished getting ready for the night.

When I emerged from the bathroom, I was shocked to see that Eric was gone and the only vampire in the room was Stan Davis. You know, wants-Sookie-dead-Stan-Davis. I couldn't understand why Eric would leave him here in the room with me. I started backing away towards the bathroom when he looked up and saw me.

"Sookie," he started to talk, stopping when he saw me backing away in fear. "Ah, I see Eric has not informed you that I am, in fact, not trying to murder you. Please, come sit." He pointed to the end of the bed that was across from the chair he was sitting in. At this point, if Stan wanted to kill me there was nothing I could do. Therefore, I obliged and took a seat.

"First off Sookie, I'm assuming you can keep a secret, especially if your life depends on it." Stan said and tried to give a comforting smile. I nodded slowly. "Good. Well, Barry is not dead. We have him in hiding. He got involved with some bad people, and told them he could read vampire minds, apparently trying to impress them. Turns out, he cannot read vampire minds, as we found out, which was good for his… life. Anyway, whoever these people are – I never met them – they are after Barry. They are after you too. In fact they have killed two other telepaths in the US this year, neither of which was as skilled as you, or even Barry." At this point Stan paused and allowed this outpouring of information to sink in. I didn't know there were other telepaths, and now they were dead. I thought of my poor nephew and was very glad he was so young and no one knew. I was also relieved to hear Barry lived, even if it was in hiding. Mostly I wondered if, and how much, he could read vampire minds, despite what Stan said. Barry could be dumb and, apparently, he was if he was bragging that he could do such a thing; hopefully he figured out that vampire mind reading is not a good skill to have. Stan seemed to have decided I'd had enough time to process and cut off my thoughts. "Now Sookie, Eric and I believe it is Victor who is behind all of this. You need to be very careful around him. We could put you into hiding as well."

"Now just you wait," I couldn't help but let my tone sound a bit scolding. "I'm not going into hiding. Secondly, Victor was with me all of last night and was nothing but a gentleman. If he wanted to do away with me, he had many opportunities to do so."

"Sookie, you were always being watched, by Bill, or me, or Eric."

"Eric? I barely saw him all night. And where is he now? Why isn't he telling me all this? How do I know I can even trust you? He told me you were trying to kill me."

Stan stood up, and walked away uncomfortably. I think I was overwhelming him with my plethora of questions. "Sookie, please calm down. Eric has gone to perform some… reconnaissance. You are supposed to wait in this room until—"

"No. That's ok. I'll be careful, I promise, but I'm not hiding in this room." I responded, my feisty stubborn side bubbling to the top after Stan's lecture. He frowned and turned away and I decided to leave. I collected my purse, slid into my shoes, and left. Eric would have followed me and forced me to understand his side (or at least forced me to stay in the room if I didn't). Stan was not used to being talked back to and probably decided that if I wanted to go off and get myself killed, that it was my funeral.

************************************

Once downstairs, I made my way to the large ballroom. It was filled different booths, of sorts, advertising vampire businesses, services, and everything else describing what a positive impact the vampires have had on the great state of Louisiana. There were a couple lecture halls off the main room with different presentations inside. The one I was standing next to had a large banner that read, "The Vampire Effort in Rebuilding Louisiana after Katrina." Just as I was about to peek in I felt the presence of a vampire very close behind me. I whirled around to found myself facing Bill.

"Bill!" I was excited to see a vampire I felt safe around for once. He smiled back at me. "Do you know where Eric is?" I asked and noticed that his smile quickly dissipated.

"Well, Fangtasia has a booth around here somewhere. However, I hear that Victor is keeping all of the area sheriffs very busy in meetings and other activities." He answered my question in that cool, even-toned voice that Bill had mastered.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked, trying to alleviate the tension, which at least I was feeling, with Bill's cool stare not leaving my eyes.

"Tonight is mostly about… schmoozing the mortals. I'm here because of my database, which humans can't buy, so I don't have anything to do tonight. Would you like company?" He asked and nodded his head toward the lecture hall door he caught me about to enter.

"Sure," I accepted gladly and took his arm. Just as we turned to enter, I was interrupted again, this time with a tap on the shoulder. Bill stiffened noticeably and I turned to see that it was Victor.

"Miss Stackhouse, while I'm sure that would be a fascinating lecture," he stopped and looked unpleasantly at my hand around Bill's arm, "I have an important assignment for you tonight. It's of utmost importance." He turned and quietly flagged two people to join us. One of them I recognized as one of the FBI agents we met with the previous night. The other looked like his twin, in matching suit, sunglasses, and ear mike, except he was a vamp.

"This is Agent Weston and Agent Burke, they will be joining us. We need to go now, the car is out front." Victor instructed in his matter-of-fact way and started walking. My hand tightened around Bill's arm.

"Sookie is not supposed to leave the hotel without an escort." Bill informed coldly, his stare moving from me to Victor.

"I will escort her, of course." Victor turned and matched Bill's icy glare. It was beginning to feel as if I was witnessing the vampire equivalent of a penis measuring contest. I kept my eyes planted on my toes.

"She is certainly safe with you, but she is to have an escort from her area." Bill's tone was beginning to reveal his bridled hostility.

Victor chuckled, "Of course Compton. I suspect you will offer to be said escort." Bill nodded. "Wonderful, let's go." We started walking again; I squeezed Bill's arm lightly to thank him and he smiled down at me in response.

After I got my, recently tattered, coat from the front desk, we proceeded out front where a black sedan was waiting. We climbed into the car, Agent Human and Agent Vamp (as I had coined them in my head) took the driver and passenger seat. Victor, me, and Bill climbed into the back, in that order, and I discovered that despite it being a roomy sedan, it was an uncomfortable fit. I looked to my left and my right and saw that both men were staring silently at me. I sighed and sunk back into my middle seat, attempting to ignore the silent awkwardness that was this Sookie Vampwich.

Victor was the first to speak, "I'm sorry for the tight fit Sookie. I wasn't expecting there to be three of us." He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was annoyed. Bill said nothing. I chuckled uncomfortably and prayed for the ride to be short.

Luckily it was. We arrived at a police station only a few blocks away that seemed completely vacant. Victor explained that it had not been reopened after Katrina due to mold. Agent Vamp went ahead and unlocked the front door and we all followed in behind him. While we walked, Victor explained that this was a top secret investigation within the Vampire Affairs branch of the FBI. I nodded along but I mostly focused in on listening to Agent Human's thoughts. He was wondering why this little girl was being brought in on the investigation. I was glad to know he didn't know about my "gift."

As we walked, I couldn't help but find it a little funny that the two agents were wearing their sunglasses inside, at night. I found it very funny that a vampire would even own sunglasses. When Agent Vamp stopped and opened a door, all of us but Agent Human went in; he stayed outside, guarding the entrance.

We were inside a conference room and on the other side of the glass was a very tattered looking Steve Newlin.

"Miss Stackhouse, this man is the leader of the cult Fellowship of the Sun." Victor started, only to be interrupted by Bill.

"She knows who this is; she's had run-ins with him before."

"Very well." Victor turned to face me. "Mr. Newlin is suspected to be behind the planning of the Rhodes bombing. However, we don't have any evidence against him. I was hoping you'd be able to take a look inside his mind."

Bill squeezed my hand for encouragement before letting go, I had not even realizing I had been holding it, and I went in the door to the interrogation room.

"Why Miss Stackhouse," Steve greeted me with a sneer, "I suppose you are still enjoying your life as a demon's nighttime snack."

"Thanks to you, I'm lucky to be enjoying my life at all since you blew up the hotel I was sleeping in."

Steve emitted a disturbing laugh, "I have no idea what you are talking about." His mind revealed a delighted Steve watching the collapsing hotel from across the street. At the images of that horrific day I felt my nerves tighten and my anger rise. I needed to get him to think about any evidence there might be.

"Of course you wouldn't you pathetic little man," I retorted, my voice thick with repulsion. "You couldn't even stake a distracted vampire. I bet they don't give such an unintelligent failure, like yourself, any responsibilities do they? To pull off Rhodes well, I think we both know that's beyond you." I was almost surprised at how insulting my words were, but this was one man who I could say, without regret, that I hated.

Steve took his turn throwing insults back at me but his mind was reeling with images and thoughts of his personal planning of the bombing, as his inner dialogue assured him of his importance to the organization. He, unknowingly, showed me plans, inside memos, current stockpiles of weapons and explosives, and locations of the buildings where these were kept. Knowing that I had everything I needed, I turned to leave.

"You will rot in hell, Satan's whore!" Steve yelled at my back. I turned quickly and leaned in, as close to Steve as I felt I could stomach.

"I always make them promise to turn over to the police, unharmed, the people I help prove guilty. But you… well, I couldn't make them keep that promise for you even if I begged. For the first time ever I can honestly say, I don't care if they do their worst to you." Steve just kept staring at me, but I was sure I had gotten to him; his fear clouded his mind. "And have no doubt, they will." With that, I strode out of the room.

Once I was away from Steve I let myself breathe again. I felt emotionally exhausted from the experience and let myself lean against Bill for relief.

"Did you get anything?" Victor asked; he was practically quivering with anticipation.

"I got everything."

Victor smiled devilishly and Agent Vamp pulled out a note pad and pen and handed them to me. I sat at the small table and wrote everything I could remember, which was everything since you don't forget images like those. Victor looked over the papers and then towards Steve Newlin's window with a deadly, vicious stare.

"Can we just go now?" I whispered quietly to Bill. Before he could respond, Victor did.

"Yes, we shall be going Miss Stackhouse." He handed the papers to the FBI agent and we left. As we did, Agents Human and Vamp went into Steve's room.

We exited the old police station and a limo was waiting out front.

"Weston and Burke will take care of Mr. Newlin, I had my driver pick us up." Victor explained.

I climbed in first to the large limo and was instantly thankful we were not back in the crowded sedan. I could tell the limo driver was human. In the back of the limo was another passenger. He was a large, dark, foreign looking man and he was terrifying. When I made eye contact, he flashed me a cold smile that revealed a full set of razor sharp pointed teeth – seriously how many supes do that? – a body of pure muscle, two swords harnessed on his back, and to top it all off, he was vampire. I shuddered at the thought that this man was a killing machine, likely a famed warrior back whenever he was human. His appearance and name reminded me of Genghis Khan and I feared that there was, in fact, a connection there.

"That is Batu Khan, Miss Stackhouse. Pay no attention to him he is merely an… assistant of sorts." Victor informed me nonchalantly. I tried my best not to look at him, but it was hard.

The whole ride back to the hotel Victor spoke of how impressed he was with my skills. He couldn't wait to tell the King what a valuable member of the "team" I was. Bill was quick to explain how important it was that I be kept safe and protected. Victor readily agreed. I just tried to ignore the conversation. Honestly, I longed of home and not needing protection.

We arrived back at the hotel and Victor, Bill and I went in; Batu stayed in the car, thank God. No sooner than I had given my coat to the concierge, I was met with the overwhelming calm that accompanied Eric's presence. I couldn't help but smile as we locked eyes, which he unfortunately noticed, and he smiled back with a wink. I quickly looked away.

"Victor, you should not have taken Sookie away from the hotel without notifying me," Eric's voice was unhappy but calm, and purely professional.

"Eric, I would have happily informed you, but Compton here volunteered to be her area escort."

Eric glared angrily at Bill, who didn't seem to notice. "Well now that I am here, I'm going to take Sookie to—"

"Actually," Victor cut Eric off while staring at his cell phone's screen. "An Area 4 and 5 meeting has been called upstairs. You are both needed." Victor said authoritatively and snapped his phone shut. Right on cue, Sandy was behind us and ready to escort Bill and Eric away, which they did reluctantly after Victor, and I, both assured them I'd be safe.

"Miss Stackhouse I have a gift for you, for all of your amazing work you did these two nights." Victor smiled earnestly at me.

"What gift?" I asked uncertainly.

"How would you like to meet a psychic?"

************************************

We arrived at Victor's hotel room, which, no surprise here, was one of the penthouse suites on the fifteenth floor. I was undoubtedly excited about meeting a psychic, a skill I did not have despite how many people thought I did. I was not excited about going in Victor's room.

"You should wait out here for a few minutes." He said with a smile before he disappeared into his room.

After five minutes, I slid down and sat on the floor. From the other side of the door I thought I could hear chanting and odd muffled sounds that were similar to listening to an action film playing in the distance. Finally, Victor emerged. His hair was tussled and his suit jacket was gone. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned and revealed a beautiful tiger's eye pendant necklace that seemed to be faintly glowing.

"Miss Stackhouse, come on in."

I entered his hotel room, which was more like a mansion, and followed him through the foyer to a door. Victor smiled lightly at me and pointed to the door. "Go on in."

It was a small room, with a table and a few comfortable chairs. In the center sat an elegant woman, in her late thirties but most noticeable was the fact that she wasn't… solid. She looked only slightly more opaque than the people in our ectoplasmic reconstructions. I think I just stood there staring until she finally talked.

"Please dear, sit down." I did. "What's your name dear?" Her voice was smooth and kind.

"You don't just… know?" I asked, immediately annoyed with myself for asking the question so many people had asked me in my past.

The psychic just laughed, "It doesn't work like that dear."

"I'm Sookie."

"Well Sookie, what would you like to know?"

"Um. Well, what do most people ask about?"

"Most ask about money. Others ask about when they will die. Some ask about love."

At her last words, I looked down uncomfortably. She chuckled lightly and nodded knowingly.

"I think I can guess what you want to know about. Let me see your hands dear."

She took my hands in hers, which were warm and dense but at the same time I could barely feel them. It was as if warm water was holding my hand. She closed her eyes and I unconsciously held my breath. She stayed like that for a few moments but then she frowned.

"What? Why are you frowning?" I asked, knowing she probably saw that I would never find love and happiness.

"Sookie, your future is very hard to read. It is… murky."

"Murky?" I asked, not liking how that sounded.

"Perhaps some type of supernatural interference," she offered.

I sighed, "I work for vampires, when is there _not _supernatural interference?"

"No dear this would have to be otherworldly to cause such a block."

I frowned, and she did too.

"From what I can see, in your… final image," she said "final" in the way doctors regrettably tell families bad news, "you are in love, and loved in return. In fact you are in your lover's arms, but his long blonde hair is obscuring both of your faces. I can't really describe him to you. The entire scene is… vague."

I gasped, certain that she had made a mistake.

"I'm sorry that is all I have to offer dear. You don't seem happy about the news of your love. Or is it just that I cannot see further?" The psychic looked at me with sad but loving eyes.

"No it's just, I have a hard time believing that he—"

"I see. Perhaps, could I look through your past? It could shed more light on what I am seeing."

I agreed and she laid my hands open, palms up, on the table. She placed her own watery palms on mine and liquid surface of the backs of her hands began to shift. Her hands began to glow with blurry images of my past that flickered by almost too quickly to see. Amidst the pleasant images of my adolescence, I saw images of my parents and then Gran's deaths.

"Oh Sookie, I'm sorry. For one so young you have loved, but lost, so much. Your first love betrayed, your second love forgotten, your third murd—" She stopped mid sentence as the images slowed to show Alex's funeral. Unmistakable tears fell from her piercing green eyes. Suddenly I began to put it all together, in that overwhelming snowballing way where all the pieces start to fit together too quickly for you to comprehend.

"How… did you become… the way you are?" I asked unintelligently.

"I died and then I was brought back by a necromancer."

"How did you die?"

She looked at me and grimaced, as if in pain. "I cannot tell you. A necromancer controls me and there are things I cannot reveal."

"Did Victor kill you? Does he control you?"

"I cannot say," she said but her eyes told me all. I knew the answers to those questions were yes.

"What was your name?"

"Laura. Laura Barton." Alex's mother.

I knew the words were coming before she said them, but when she did, I could not stop my own tears from flowing.

Laura's warm hands touched either side of my face and ineffectively wiped away at my tears. "Oh Sookie," she said, her eyes full of warmth and love, "you gave him so much. You made him feel such love. There were forces beyond your control; it was not your fault he died. And you made him so happy."

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." It's all I could say amidst my tears. She shushed me lovingly. "Did you not know he was dead?" I asked.

"I am isolated from the afterlife. I cannot see who is there," she answered sadly.

I felt the empty hole of Victor's mind heading back towards our room.

"Victor's coming," I said, quickly wiping away at my tears.

"We should end here," she said leaning back in her chair. "But I must tell you that I cannot read a future for you past tomorrow. Tomorrow night is when the otherworldly interference occurs."

Before I could process what she said, Victor opened the door.

"Miss Stackhouse, were you crying?" He asked, perplexed.

"I cannot control the future," Laura said coolly. "If the future holds bad news, I can only reveal it."

Victor nodded knowingly and led me out of the room, back to the hall.

"Victor, I thank you for that but, but I think I need to go back to my room for a bit."

"Of course Miss Stackhouse, I have to take care of business here. Can you make it back on your own?"

I was already heading towards the elevator when I assured him that I could. I made it to Eric's room and managed to call his cell phone and mumble a few sob-obscured words before collapsing inside.

Eric was inside his room in no time, I had made it to the bed where I laid curled up in the fetal position.

"Sookie what happened?" His voice showed legitimate concern as he sat on the bed beside me.

"Oh Eric, you were right all along. You were right about Victor." Eric said nothing. "Victor killed Alex's parents!" I shouted.

"Alex's parents? What?"

"Alex's mom is Victor's psychic and she's a ghost and he controls her!" I bawled out in one inane sounding run-on sentence.

Eric stared at me for a long moment and then asked quietly, "Your dead fiancé's mother was Laura Barton, the psychic?"

I didn't mean to glare back in response, but I did, and then settled back against the headboard. "Did you know all along?"

He never broke eye contact with me as he shook his head. "No. I've known Victor has a history of 'collecting' talent and is oddly involved, for a vampire, with the dark arts," he started and then looked down. "You told me you wanted me out of your life completely. I acquiesced to that request, which included not investigating into your boy or his history."

"You acquiesced… except for when it came to watching me from outside of my house on a regular basis?"

"It wasn't a _regular basis_," he almost laughed. When I didn't, he continued, "You wanted me out of your life, but I will never… I can never stop protecting you. I've felt drawn to defend you ever since we first met, since I had to kill my bartender for you, since I had to behave myself at an orgy when all I planned on doing was… having my way with you." Eric sat back and smiled, ever so slightly, at the memories.

"What am I going to do now?"

"Now, you are going to pretend that you like Victor just as much now as you did last night. You are going to keep doing your job."

"I'm just supposed to ignore what I've learned? I don't think I can do that. I need to help her."

"You can't help her now Sookie."

"Eric!" I was angry and I didn't want to be told what to do.

"I know you can do this, Sookie. More importantly, you have to. Just pretend you received unpleasant news from the psychic." Eric said, standing up and straightening out his clothes. I followed suit. "What _did _the psychic tell you?" He asked right before we got to the door.

I regarded him carefully and considered what, if anything, I should tell him. "That I might die tomorrow," I said and led the way to the elevator.

"What?" Eric asked with a jolt, clearly not expecting my response.

"Well, she couldn't tell, there was supernatural interference." I said with a smile and rolling of my eyes.

"Oh," Eric said and visibly relaxed. "When isn't there with you?"

************************************

Back on the main level, Eric and I joined Pam at the Fangtasia booth. There were people signing up for mailing lists, some advertisers getting information, but mostly people were lining up to have pictures taken with Pam or Eric pretending to bite them. Pam got a little carried away once with a young redhead. The girl didn't seem to mind and I think I caught her jotting down Pam's room number. I just ignored it; that grossed me out less than the "blood donors" hanging out around the edges of the room.

I spent my two hours at the booth playing photographer for these people and really didn't enjoy much of it. All I could think about was Victor and Laura. I decided I'd call Amelia and see if she could offer any guidance. I told Eric I was going to go back to my room and I'd phone him if Victor contacted me. He nodded absently at me as he bent far over a busty brunette's neck for a photograph. I handed the camera to Pam and left.

Once I was safely inside the room, I gave Amelia a call and filled her in on everything I had found out.

"It sounds like he is a powerful necromancer, to have that kind of control over the dead. It makes sense, vampires tread so closely on the line between the living and dead; they would make the perfect candidate for a necromancer. For some reason vampires have always steered clear of magic, at least as far as I've heard." Amelia rambled into my ear about necromancy and the black arts.

"So what can I do?" I asked, trying to get to the point. "Can I, I don't know, free Laura?"

Amelia sighed into the phone, "Sookie this is real dangerous. This Victor is a powerful vampire and sorcerer."

"Amelia," I scolded softly to indicate that I wasn't backing down.

"Well, all necromancers control their servants with a talisman of some sort. It sounds like that necklace you saw is likely it. You would have to get the necklace."

"Then what?"

"Well, I'm not positive because most people want to gain control over the spirit. If all you want to do is free it then… I believe just breaking the talisman should work."

"Thanks so much Amelia. You have been a big help." I told her earnestly.

"Yea well, I think I'm just getting you into more trouble. Call me if you need anything Sookie. ANYTHING."

"Ok Amelia. Good bye."

"Be safe Sookie!" Amelia called out as I closed the phone.

While I intended to try to be safe, I wasn't very certain I was going to manage it. In the meantime I decided to come up with a plan. I glanced at the clock and was amazed to see that it was only a little past midnight. I shook my head dismayed, realizing that only a couple of days with vampires had me thinking midnight was "early." Sitting and staring at the clock was all that I really accomplished for a full hour. I couldn't come up with a single plan to get the necklace away from Victor. I didn't know if he kept it with him, in his room, or with someone else for protection. Asking Eric for help seemed like a bad idea; it didn't appear that he felt too bothered by the situation. Of course he didn't care! He wasn't going to rustle feathers with the new management because some poor woman is trapped as a ghost. She means nothing to him. Before I could ponder that anymore, I heard a knock at the door.

Unfortunately, when I opened it I found myself standing face to face with Batu in all of his deadly-warrior glory.

"Miss Stackhouse," he smiled a terrifying smile, "may I come in?"

"No. No you can't." I responded and began to close the door. He stopped me abruptly by slamming one of his large hands onto the door to hold it open.

"I'm sorry Miss Stackhouse, I was only being polite. You can't actually stop me from entering this hotel room. Even though it is reserved for you, it is being paid for by a vampire, it is in a vampire's name. Basically," he paused to enter the room, causing me to back up, "I'm coming in." He slowly closed the door behind him. "You've really impressed Mr. Madden. He wants you for his collection." Batu drew both of his long, curved swords out from the scabbards on his back. "It's an honor, I promise."

"You are going to kill me?"

Batu stopped his advance towards me, "It is a shame. A warrior of my caliber being sent to kill a little girl; but orders are orders. How do you want to spend your afterlife, as a vampire or a ghost?" He asked, his fangs extended and he trapped me against the wall with his two swords crossed in front of my chest. Escape seemed impossible as the razor sharp edges of each sword began to cut into my skin while they fastened me to the wall.

As desperation threatened to smother me I was surprised to feel hope bubbling up within me, racing through me as salvation edged nearer. I knew at once that my body felt Eric closing in on the distance between us. I could only hope that my Viking would be able to defeat this Mongol warrior who held me hostage.

Eric burst through the locked hotel room door and my fear was instantly replaced by his rage. That rage only intensified with the bloodlust caused by the scent of my now free-flowing blood that ran down the length of Batu's blades. Batu was caught completely off guard and I had a feeling that surprise was the only reason Eric managed to claim one of his large swords.

The two immediately thrust into battle, with such intensity and speed that my mortal eyes could barely follow their movements. The battle ensued and shifted throughout the room as each opponent gained and lost ground. When it moved to the back corner, I knew I should make a run for the door. I could almost feel Eric pleading with me to do so. Despite my fear, I couldn't leave him here alone. It's not as if I had anything to offer in the battle, but I could not leave. The opportunity disappeared almost as quickly as it arrived as Batu pushed the fight back in front of the exit.

I felt useless and terrified as I cowered in the opening of the closet, my pride not allowing me to climb inside completely. I strained to determine who had the upper hand in the match, but even when I could make it out it would change immediately. Suddenly a loud, splintering crash echoed throughout the room as Eric smashed into my bed. A tattered and bloody Batu hobbled towards me; large wounds, stabs, and bites, covered his body. He towered over me and raised his sword, preparing for a fatal blow. I too prepared for the strike and pressed my eyes tightly shut. No pain came. Instead a heavy, wet weight dropped into my lap. I opened my eyes and saw Eric standing, a sword by his side, behind the still-standing headless body of Batu. His disintegrating head was in my lap.

I sat with my mouth wide open until Eric offered his hand and pulled me up. Batu's head fell to the floor with a soggy "thump." Eric looked equally worn; he had large wounds covering most of his body, he was covered in blood and was the whitest I had ever seen him; and yet he was helping me up. Neither of us spoke and for a long moment we just stood, our eyes locked, with my hand in his. Finally, I pulled his arm over my shoulder and I helped him hobble to elevator and back to his room.

When we arrived, Pam was at the door. "What the hell happened?" Pam asked, shocked.

"Pamela," Eric's voice revealed his weariness, which he did not hide from his child, "There is a disintegrating body that needs to be taken care of in Sookie's room." Pam simply nodded and strode off for the elevator we had just vacated.

I set Eric on the edge of his bed and sat beside him. He turned to look at me and held one large cool hand to cup my cheek before letting it run down to my sides, where Batu's sword had cut me. I didn't stop him when his other hand found the twin wound on my other side, nor when he lifted my shirt enough to expose the wounds, which were still bleeding.

"May I?" he asked, not taking his eyes from the blood.

"Yes."

At the sound of my permission, he let his head drop to lap at the blood on my left side. I laid back onto the bed. He dropped to kneel on the floor between my knees and stayed arched over my stomach, licking gently at both lacerations. I inhaled sharply at the feel of his tongue running along my skin and the pressure of his body pressing between my legs. Then I gasped when he pulled away, my wounds already closing. He stayed kneeling on the floor, his hands holding tightly, yet tenderly, onto my thighs.

"Sookie?" His voice was stronger now, but our bond revealed that he was still greatly in pain.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice barely audible as I tried to suppress the overwhelming lust threatening to pull me under.

"There are some True Bloods in the mini-fridge." Eric said calmly and moved to sit beside me on the bed. I looked over to him almost shocked.

"Eric you did this for me, I will willingly—"

"No Sookie," he said, his tone was authoritative and his teeth gritted with restraint. "I can barely control myself right now. If I bite you then…"

I got Eric three bottles of the blood he requested and heated it appropriately. As he gulped down the thick beverage I sat at the far end of the bed, watching him. The wounds all over his body were starting to heal. He finished the final bottle, set it down, and then closed his eyes for what felt like a very long time. I was interrupted from my entrancement by a knock on the door. I looked over at it nervously.

"It is Pam." Eric said without opening his eyes.

"Pam," I greeted her as I opened the door.

"Eric killed Batu." Pam responded, and snuck a look around me at Eric.

"Yea. Victor sent him to kill me. They fought for—"

"Eric won a battle against Batu. I've never heard of anyone besting him; he is a master warrior. He has gone undefeated since he served under Ghengis Khan." Pam's tone was unreadable and left me no hint of what she wanted me to say. She snuck another peek at Eric, who was still sitting on the bed with his eyes closed and his hands lying on his knees.

"He defeated Batu and now he sits here, calming himself like a child." This time Pam glared at me and inhaled deeply. "You've still kept your legs closed." Ew, I did not like the idea of Pam smelling to see if I'd had sex. "Oh Sookie, you are a coldhearted woman sometimes."

"Look," I tried to defend myself, "I offered him my blood but—"

"Well obviously he denied that. Did you want to be ravaged?" Her response caught me off guard and all I managed was a gulp in response. She smirked, "Sookie, ever the fickle one." She walked just past me and addressed Eric. "Master, would you like me to fetch you… anything?" I knew she was implying a woman, for blood and likely sex. I was ashamed to find myself praying he would refuse. He did.

"No Pam. I am fine. Please leave, I will contact you shortly."

Pam nodded to Eric and then left the room with a short huff and glare at me. I knew she felt I was mistreating Eric. The first time Eric had ever kissed me had been in the midst of gunfire. I know firsthand the affect bloodshed, battle, and pain all have on a vampire's arousal. I was suddenly a little nervous to be left in the room, alone.

"Do not be afraid, dear one. I have calmed down. I am still in much pain though, so if your offer still stands?" Eric looked at me with falsely innocent eyes. I would have turned him down, fearing the consequences of giving in, if I could not still feel the ache pulsing through the bond.

I complied and approached him; he had moved to rest his back against the headboard, his left leg still hanging off the bed. I held out my right wrist to him and he moved to grab it with vampiric speed. But his cool hand held my wrist gently, which caused my breath to hitch in my throat. He placed his lips and nose to my exposed wrist and simply held it there for a few long moments before slowly moving up my arm, pulling me closer with each inch. I soon found myself with my backside against his knee and my arm stretched out completely on my right. His mouth was at my neck when he inhaled long and hard, nuzzling slightly. I couldn't help but to release a moan I had been holding in and with that, he pulled me onto the bed and into his lap. His left arm wrapped possessively around my torso and his right continued to hold my wrist, which was now pinned beside him on the bed.

"We were in just this position when I knew for the first time, lover." Eric whispered into my ear, punctuating every other word with a nuzzle or a nip to my neck. My mind was growing cloudy with the heady air of lust swirling about me.

"Knew what?" I managed to ask.

"That I _would_ have you as my lover. I knew then that I had to, and I would. Do you remember? We were in Jackson, just like this, except, you were the one who needed blood." Eric again murmured into my ear. Before I had a chance to respond that I did remember (after all it was immediately prior that I had first given in to Eric's advances) he bit.

I gasped and my body lurched, although I am unsure whether it was out of pain or desire. As Eric drank, his body rocked against mine and his right hand relinquished my wrist and began to make its way down my body. I was completely swept away in the moment and all of my rationality was making a beeline for an exit, even as Eric's hand began to snake into my pants.

I wasn't in control anymore; I thought back to that night in Jackson when I had given into Eric, almost completely had we not been interrupted. I tried to think of how ashamed I felt afterward but all I could remember was that Eric had stayed with me, comforted me, and protected me. Just as I thought I was going to give in completely again, just as Eric's hand managed to breach the elastic of my panties, his teeth let go of my neck and his hand retracted from my pants. My body slumped limply against his at the sudden shock of his abrupt departure.

Slowly he unwrapped his arms from around me and gently pushed me forward. I turned to face him, he looked fully healed, almost rosy, and was smiling brilliantly.

"Sookie," he paused and just stared at me, searching my eyes for his words. "Thank you, I feel much better now. I think it is best if you go to bed now; I've drank a lot of your blood. You should rest and recover. Besides, I need to help Pam with our little mess downstairs."

He got out of bed and then took my hand in his, placing a chaste kiss on the back of it.

"Eric, I…" I didn't know what to say, my confusion was evident in my eyes and my voice.

Eric smiled and leaned in again to whisper in my ear, "I don't want you to have sex with me just because you owe me." Then he left the room. His words echoed in my mind and I remembered that I had said them to him accusingly in Jackson just before we, ya know.

I went into the bathroom to wash off my face and change into my pj shorts and a tank top. I inspected my wounds. The ones on my sides and Eric's bite on my neck were only faint marks. Between his healing saliva and my recent ingestion of vampire blood the prior two nights, I figured they would all be gone by morning. I gently rubbed my hand over the two small dots on my neck and caught myself smiling in the mirror. Disgusted with myself, I climbed back into bed. I was certain I would never fall asleep after a night like tonight, but that was my last thought before sleep did in fact claim me.

I briefly remember waking up almost two hours later. Eric was fiddling with something on the nightstand and suddenly there was an illuminated 4:38 digital clock reading facing me. I grumbled something about him waking me up and the rolled over to fall back asleep. The last thing I remember was feeling the bed indent with Eric's weight as he climbed into it.

************************************

A loud, horrendous ringing woke me up at what felt like a disgustingly early time. In reality, I found that the alarm clock beside me was merely alerting me to the fact that it was noon. I had to climb free of Eric's heavy limbs to silence the alarm. I sighed and shook my head at Eric's sleeping form. If he knew we would be sharing a room, he should have gotten one with two beds. Then again, that wouldn't be very Eric. I wiped the sleepies from eyes and tried to adjust to waking up during daylight hours for the first time in two days. Speaking of which, I had no idea why Eric had set an alarm. It certainly wasn't waking him up. That's when I saw it.

Next to the alarm clock was the tiger's eye necklace that Amelia believed was a magic amulet. Under it sat a note that read, "This should be what you need to help Laura. Amelia should be able to assist you with information on doing so. I highly suggest you get this taken care of before nightfall. –E"

_**Author's Note: So guys, I owe you all a huge apology, first and foremost, for this update being obscenely late. Unfortunately I got really sick and was dumb and put off going to the doctor's. Well, turned out I had appendicitis. So, woo that was awesome. I was not one of the lucky people who just get that laparoscopic-3-tiny-holes-procedure thing. Nope. I've got three tiny holes and a big ol' scar. Between how long I put it off feeling like crap, surgery, and post-op time in the hospital, and then just plain feeling shitty this chapter ended up being really delayed. Luckily it had all been written before I really got sick. It just hadn't been edited, at all. Even now it hasn't been edited and tweaked as much as a normally like, but if I didn't get it posted I'd never finish. So please forgive any mistakes you spot in this chapter. I'm going to get back on the ball with this story, now that I'm feeling like my old self. So I really hope you all are sticking with me after this lonnnnnnnnnng-ass delay.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Charlaine Harris' characters or ideas. **

_**Author's Note: There's a couple songs in this chapter; links to hear them are on my profile page.**_

**CHAPTER 10**

I don't know how he got the necklace. Honestly, as I sat there in bed, holding the powerful stone in my hand, I couldn't even wrap my head around that he cared enough to do it. I quickly went over our conversation in my mind and confirmed that he indicated no desire to help or even interest in the tale. I looked behind me at his still sleeping form. He looked so peaceful like this, none of the dangerous, ferocious, powerful master vampire that is always there when he is awake. Like this, he is just as he was when he was _my _Eric. Maybe I was missing it, or ignoring it, and _my _Eric has been _the _Eric all along. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and brought myself back to the task at hand—freeing Laura. Amelia said I merely had to break the stone to free her. Well, that's what she thought. Amelia's magic hasn't exactly always been foolproof. Then again, she's been a powerful witch when the situation called for it. I decided to follow her hunch.

I took a very quick shower and threw on one of the plain outfits I had packed, just jeans, a camisole, and a blue sweater. I needed something to break this necklace with, considering I didn't exactly pack a hammer. I slipped the necklace around my neck, letting the high neckline of my sweater hide it from view, and instantly felt a warm buzz of power pressing against my chest. There was no doubt in my mind that this was the talisman.

I approached the concierge's desk and he looked up at me with a smile. "Ah Miss Stackhouse, are you going out? Should I get your coat and call you a cab?" I thanked him for both and waited quietly at his desk while he disappeared quickly to run the two errands. Located nearby was a small plaque advertising the evening's events and today it listed only one item: _Felipe de Castro presents the Louisiana Gothic Ball, midnight, in the Grand Ballroom_. Gothic Ball? With how busy I have been (identifying terrorists and surviving an assassination attempt) I totally forgot about the ball.

"Here you are Miss Stackhouse," the concierge said with a smile as he handed me my poor cranberry coat.

"Thank you so much. Um, sir, do you have any information on the ball tonight?" I asked, feeling a little ridiculous to be asking. He looked equally puzzled as to how I didn't know more than he did.

"Actually, Miss Stackhouse, I have your invitation here. You were supposed to pick it up when you registered for your room." He said as he pulled out a letter from the shelf and gave it to me.

"Great, I didn't check in personally so I never got it," I explained and he nodded. "One more thing, do you know of a nearby hardware store?"

The man looked even more puzzled but jotted down an address for me and I ran out to catch my cab. I knew I was hurrying more than was required, but I was being extra cautious to not waste any daylight hours. I wanted this entire situation completely cleared up by the time the sun went down. Even then, I knew more trouble would be waiting. Surely, Victor would notice this was missing if he didn't know already, in addition to his murdered… assistant.

Once inside the cab, I looked at the invitation. The thick, black cardstock was almost velvety and the text on it was written in a dark red metallic script. Apparently, the new vampires of Louisiana were throwing this ball for the "Honored Citizens of Louisiana." Another event to ensure that the wealthy and political members of Louisiana were in the pockets of the new head vamps.

I was back in no time armed with a hammer, a chisel, and a small saw. Ok, I know that is probably overkill but what if the magic in the stone makes it hard to break? I was hoping this wasn't the case because then a backup chisel and saw probably wouldn't be much use. I took the elevator to my floor first. As of last night the door had been smashed as was most of the furniture inside, but I decided to check it out. I was surprised to see everything was intact and in place.

Once inside I made sure the interior lock was securely in place and then sat down on the floor beside my bed. I took the necklace off and held it in my hand. The tiger's eye was warm and smooth. If I looked carefully, I could make out a very faint glow that seemed to come from deep within. It was not as bright as when I saw it hanging from Victor's neck the night before. I placed the pendant on the floor and grabbed my hammer.

"Please let this work," I whispered, casting a quick prayer to whoever was listening. Then with a quick and heavy blow, I brought the hammer down on the stone. It was a direct hit but the stone merely cracked. I could see a brighter light coming from within the newly formed crevice.

"Please let this work," I said again. This time my prayer went up to Gran, who I knew was always watching over me. Again, I swung the hammer down quick and hard. The stone shattered, causing small fragments to splinter out around me. I closed my eyes out of reflex and when I opened them, I found myself face to face with Laura. She was very bright and glowing white, unlike when I met her the night before.

"Did… did I do it?" I asked her with terrified eyes.

"What have you done Sookie?" Laura asked back, without answering my question.

"I am trying to free you, free you from Victor's service."

"Sookie, he will know. He will catch you."

"I don't care. I had to do this for you… for-" I stopped mid sentence because the bright light was coming from behind Laura. A large glowing mass was behind her and from it emerged an older man, who I did not know, and Alex. I assumed the man was Laura's husband, but at the moment, all I could see was Alex. "Alex?" I said, my voice shaky, as I stared into the bright light. He smiled but didn't talk.

"You did do it Sookie. I am free; I will now pass into the afterlife that has been denied me these many years." She smiled and hugged me. She felt even less solid than she did last night. I was crying now, but I don't know whether it was sadness or happiness. I looked at Alex again, but he was no longer looking at me. Instead, he was looking at his mother.

"He can't interact with you Sookie." Laura said as she followed my gaze, quickly smiling at her husband and son. "But he says thank you." I looked up at her from where I still sat on the ground, speechless. She returned my intense stare and then dropped to her knees in front of me, placing her hands on my shoulder. "How did you get the necklace?"

"I don't know," I confessed. "Eric gave it to me." She smiled at me and then looked quickly back at her son before smiling again. "Sookie," she leaned in close to whisper in my ear, "can't you see that the one you think exists only in your memory has actually been with you all this time?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, despite knowing exactly what she meant. I wanted it spelled out for me, to be told what I should do. I failed so miserably in this department that I was tired of taking risks.

"It's not a risk. Open your eyes and you will see." She then wrapped her arms around me, which I couldn't feel at all, before standing up and walking towards Alex. "Goodbye Sookie. Thank you, so very much," she said before disappearing with them into the light. Then, just as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. I was left sitting alone in my empty bedroom, amidst shards of broken stone, and clutching a hammer in my hand. The room felt eerily cold and I sank back against the side of the bed, trying to catch my breath.

It all felt so surreal, too easy, and clean; but I knew I was being naïve. There were definitely going to be repercussions; they were just waiting until nightfall. I gathered up as much of the necklace's debris and dumped them into the trashcan. I added the three tools I had purchased to the trashcan as well and the tied up the bag, although that couldn't hide the obvious saw. I put the "Room Service Please" tag on the doorknob and left, not daring to relax until the elevator doors closed behind me. Since it was only two o'clock, and I didn't know where else to go, I went back to Eric's room. I was no longer hungry, despite being so when I woke up, and I was suddenly very tired. The adrenaline rush that arose upon seeing the necklace had left and the whole ordeal, despite being surprisingly quick, had left me emotionally exhausted. All I could think was that I wanted to get back into bed and not even think about what was in store for me tonight.

Once safely inside the room, I slid out of my jeans and sweater and just left my underwear and t-shirt on. I looked at Eric and remembered Laura's words. Was the Eric I knew during his memory loss the same Eric that lay before me now? He was the powerful and dangerous sheriff of area five and that wasn't going to change. He has also always protected me and I believe he genuinely cares for me. Would a vampire who was _just _a powerful sheriff steal a necromancer's talisman in order to free a trapped psychic? I couldn't see the Eric I had met years ago in Fangtasia doing such a thing. Surely, he would want her services for himself, as he did mine. No, clearly, something had changed within Eric Northman and because I had been there all along the way, I had never seen it. Now I would open my eyes.

I climbed back in under the covers of Eric's bed. I could ponder love, danger, and death in a few hours. Right now, I needed sleep.

**********************************

When I woke up a few hours later, the room was empty. I looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after five. It being a late winter day, the sun had already set so Eric must be up. I noticed the sound of a running shower coming from the closed bathroom door and surmised that Eric must be there. As if reading my mind, he soon emerged from the bathroom door.

I swallowed hard at the sight of him. His marble-like body was glistening with the moisture of his shower and his wet hair was loose and tussled from being towel-dried. His only covering was a small towel wrapped around his waist. (Since I knew there were bigger towels in there, I was sure he picked the smallest one on purpose.) Eric had caught me staring because by the time I was finally able to drag my eyes up to meet his face he had plastered on his large, cocky smile.

"Good evening, dear one." He said confidently before removing the towel and bending to get dressed. As he turned to put on his pants, I couldn't help but ogle his most prized feature; really, I don't think any girl could. He looked over his shoulder to wink at me and then finished dressing. He put on his usual dark jeans and black tank top.

I took the opportunity to slide back into my pants as well. Once we were both decent, I decided to break the silence.

"Is that what you are wearing tonight? I thought there was some silly ball."

"Yes there is a _silly ball_ tonight," he answered, mocking my word choice. "It is not until midnight and I don't feel like being dressed up all night." He came to sit beside me on the bed and his face looked suddenly serious.

"Did you take care of your business today?"

"Yes, I did." I replied, and tried to hold back the wave of emotions that rolled through me at the memory of my earlier task. I looked up into Eric's clear, blue eyes to find him staring at me with a studious gaze. I wanted to thank him for everything, but no words came. He brought his hand to rest on my cheek and slowly wiped away a tear I didn't realize had escaped. "How did you get it?" I asked, trying to remain in control of the situation. Eric removed his hand from my face and straightened.

"As Pam and I were cleaning up the body, we found Victor's room keycard as well as a set of keys. I decided to investigate and found the talisman in a lockbox. Batu was Victor's most trusted companion and had access to basically everything."

"But where was Victor?"

"Victor was conveniently on his way last night to a scheduled meeting in Baton Rouge, no doubt to have an alibi during your murder." I flinched at the memory. "A murder that was not successful, of course."

"Thank you." I whispered and looked down uncomfortably at my hands. "Don't you ever get tired of saving me from imminent death?"

"Sookie, as long as you keep finding yourself in positions of imminent death, I won't get tired of saving you." Eric grinned. I tried to return his smile but there was just too much else to worry about.

"Eric, won't Victor know about Batu and Laura?"

"Well, Victor was Batu's maker, so yes he knows. I'm certain he's trying to get back to New Orleans as we speak. But since he scheduled said important meeting in Baton Rouge, which will be in session tonight, he won't be able to get here for another couple hours. I'm sure of it."

"What are we going to do?" I asked, absolutely terrified of what lay ahead.

"Deny everything," he said confidently. "Pam, Bill, and I have taken care of the crime scene, there is no evidence that even a vampire's senses would be able to detect. Additionally, Batu attacked you in your room, so that is on our side. When the king is here, I will talk to him. Explain that Batu attacked you in your room and you fled. When we returned to your room, he was gone. Victor can't really say anything without incriminating himself in the plot." Eric spoke as if the details of our own alibi were obvious and simple and that explaining them to me was almost a waste of time. This air of superiority was something that always irritated me with Eric, but one doesn't live to be 1000 without it I suppose.

I rested my head on Eric's shoulder and released a quiet sigh of relief. "I didn't think you would help me, you know." I was talking about Laura.

"I know." Eric said. "It was stupid of me to get involved; it is the one flaw in our defense."

"So why did you?"

This time Eric sighed, "You are a dangerous woman, Sookie Stackhouse."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked indignantly as I straightened up to meet Eric's gaze.

"It means, after 1000 years I should know better than to interfere with another powerful vampire's assets, especially just to free them. But I did, for you." Eric met my eyes with an intense look.

"Because I'm your asset?"

"No, because I used to consider you an asset and then I saw you were so much more. You are dangerous because…" Eric didn't finish his sentence, but instead stood to leave. I grabbed a hold of the bottom edge of his shirtfront to stop him.

"Because why?" I asked again. Eric laid his hands lightly atop of mine.

"Because sometimes," he paused and search my eyes, "you make me feel human," he finally answered. That was all it took. I slid my hands from their location on his front to grasp him by his waist and pulled him towards me. Eric responded immediately, as he let his body be pulled down on top of mine, and began kissing me with the intensity and passion that we had both been denying for days.

I could feel the blood bond crackling with activity, coming back to life, as our bodies bumped and slid against one another's. In seconds, I had Eric's shirt removed and he returned the favor. His hungry kisses moved away from my lips, down my neck, and then to my breasts. He licked and nipped at my nipples causing my back to arch with the pleasure. He continued his descent down the length of my body, pausing very quickly to remove my pants and underwear in one fluid movement. His lips caressed my inner thigh before moving to my core. After few talented moments down there, my body was demanding to have him inside me. I gasped his name and dragged him back up my body. When he returned to kissing my neck and ear, my hands fumbled with his jeans' button. He stopped me with his own hand before whispering into my ear, "Sookie, are you sure?"

I pulled away, just enough so that I could see into his eyes. They looked so… innocent. Not a look Eric has very often, especially in a time like this. "Eric, finally, I am sure."

I thought maybe I caught a glimpse of his signature grin, but only a glimpse as his mouth captured mine in a fierce kiss.

His cool hands pressed against my sides and ran down the length of my body, setting my skin on fire with their touch. I helped Eric remove his pants and then grasped my favorite feature of his in my hands. Eric chuckled lightly as he bucked his body to mine. I gasped, unable to wait any longer, and guided his member to my entrance. One of Eric's hands cupped my face, locking eyes with me, as he entered me in one long, agonizingly slow thrust. My back arched to close the space between us, reveling in the feel of his cool body sliding against my own scorching hot one.

This time we weren't together because I needed consoling or because Eric needed retribution. It was passionate, slow, and loving.

I pulled away from his kiss in order to make my own path of kisses along his exquisite chest, giving attention to each of his nipples, biting lightly, as I knew he liked. Our bodies shifted against one another's, creating a rhythm that was building up to a beautiful crescendo deep inside me. Without warning, Eric pulled out of me and moved his body down the length of mine once more. I knew what was coming and my body was practically jumping up and down with anticipation. Eric's skilled fingers took the place of where he recently vacated, and his lips caressed and manipulated my own nether ones. I was teetering on the brink when I managed to open my clenched eyes. Looking down the length of my body I made eye contact with Eric, who turned to my inner thigh and bit. Oh god, there I went. I was riding the waves of intense pleasure while Eric's finger moved skillfully inside me, his mouth suckling and licking at the wound on my thigh.

My body tensed and tingled with the aftershocks; Eric sat on his knees and pulled me up to him. I used my arms, still shaking from the pleasure, to steady myself on Eric's shoulders as I let him guide me back down into his lap, impaling myself on him. Leaning back, he rocked me with his hips and I began to add to the pace myself. I honestly felt that I couldn't possibly feel what I just felt again, but once again, I felt the pressure building up within me. Our mouths kissed, sucked, and explored one another's, my fingers dug into Eric's back, drawing blood. He roared an excited and sensual roar that indicated he clearly didn't mind. I trailed my kiss along his throat, our bodies rolling together with speed and purpose.

"Bite me," he rasped into my ear, letting his tongue sneak out and lick. Oh boy.

I nibbled his neck where I had been kissing.

"No," his voice was throaty, "hard." And I knew what he meant. Steeling myself to the request, I bit into the delicate skin of Eric's neck. My bite clearly was not as neat as Eric's was, but it did the job. The taste of his blood filled my mouth, thick and powerful. Eric shouted out his own release, with a strong final thrust, and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I found myself to be very close to a second orgasm. Eric bent his head to my breast; he leisurely ran his tongue around my nipple to match the slow rhythm of our undulating bodies. Finally, he bit and I once again found myself thrown over the cliff of pleasure as his tongue lapped at the blood on my breast.

I was falling and drowning in the most orgasmic climax I had ever experienced. I thought I could literally see our bond, which had been fully awakened with this final trading of our bloods, behind my eyelids when I shut my eyes. Pain and pleasure mixed in my breast while the rest of my body shook with satisfying relief. Eric and I had stopped moving and he slowly laid me down onto the bed and rested beside me on his side. I closed my eyes and let myself soak in the ripples of pleasure that were still flowing through me. I could feel Eric beside me, his hands caressing slowly along my body, as if he were trying to memorize the feel of me.

"Mine, finally mine," Eric murmured quietly to no one in particular. I was to content to care about the possessive phrasing (which I had gotten used to being around vampires). It was said with such affection, I could hardly scold him for it now.

Eric's finger ran lazily along the flesh of my abdomen while he seemed deep in thought. When it paused on my circular scar, he spoke.

"I've put you in so much danger throughout the years I've known you." His voice was sad, and his eyes avoided contact.

"You've always saved me too," I responded and grasped his hand in mine in a comforting embrace. "Besides, I didn't need you to find danger either."

Eric shifted, quickly, to lean on his elbow so that he was looking down at me. His eyes alight with that deep azure stare that only he can create. "You are amazing, Sookie Stackhouse." His free hand lightly caressed my cheek to keep me from looking away. "I think I l—"

"Shhh," I cut him off quickly, placing my finger to his lips to stop him from speaking. He looked almost hurt.

"I know Eric. Just, not yet." He nodded and I can only assume he understood. I don't know if even I did. However, those words, from that man's mouth, are pretty terrifying. Given all that has occurred in the last month, now was just not the time to open up this new chapter. I still needed time. Eric started to roll away from me, but I caught his arm.

"I am yours. You are mine. We can discuss all that that might mean when this New Orleans business is through." I said, and I meant it. Eric smiled, ever so lightly, placed a chaste kiss on my forehead, and sat up.

"Lover, I hate to leave you, but the king will be arriving tonight and there is a meeting planned for the sheriffs to prepare for it." He started to pull on his pants, going commando as he so often did. The thought almost made me consider a round two.

"How many meetings can you possibly have?"

"You have no idea. You think humans in power love bureaucracy, wait until they've served for over 200 years. It only increases."

"Besides, it's already 7:30 and you probably want food soon."

"Yes, you are right. I'll head to the dining hall." So, I dressed as well.

************************************

I scanned the dining room for an empty table, but spotted Bill instead. He sat stoic and alone, sipping slowly from a True Blood. I approached him slowly, carefully, and asked to join him. He nodded with a smile and stood as I took my seat, always the picture of southern manners. As he made eye contact, however, I saw his nostrils flare and the smiled quickly dissipated from his face.

"So, you have returned to him." He said flatly, careful not to betray any of his emotions.

"Bill, I," I had no response for this. Bill had been there for me almost as much as Eric, had loved me, and I have still never been able to forgive his betrayal. "I am happy with him." I said plainly, and tried to smile sweetly. I slid my hand onto Bill's in a comforting gesture, and pleaded with my eyes for him to look at me. He sighed.

"I am happy if you are happy." His voice remained flat, and he was hardly convincing. Nevertheless, I accepted it. "This is not a good idea though, Sookie. I have known Eric for too long; you will never be safe with him."

I felt the anger bubbling up inside me. Now was not the time or place for one of my long-winded stubborn rants to one of the vampires in my life. Bill noticed my agitation and likely predicted my inner conflict at reigning in my temper, he knew me well. I think I saw him smile, just a little.

"Isn't it possible he has changed?" I asked. Bill claimed I had changed him, connected him with his past humanity. Bill's slight smile faded again into a forlorn expression and he looked away again.

"Yes, it is possible Sookie. You have a powerful effect on people. I'll admit that at times he has seemed different, since regaining his memories of the times you shared your home with him." Our table fell into uncomfortable silence.

"Sooo," I began, awkwardly bringing back conversation. "You going to this ball tonight? I still have been told very little about it."

"Yes, unfortunately I am going. All vampires at the conference are required to attend. It is going to be gothic, trite. It is basically a costume ball. It is all for show for the rich and boring elite of Louisiana to play fangbanger for the night. Safely flirt with danger as it is."

"Ah, so it's like a night at Fangtasia." I said with a chuckle, and Bill's mood lightened.

"Yes, indeed." He let out a small laugh too.

"What are you wearing?"

Bill cast me an annoyed, yet playful look. "Oh, I have a black trench coat. Leather."

"Shut up!" I said, a little too loudly. Some of our neighboring tables looked over at us, but then quickly looked away. I blushed, "well I just cannot wait to see that."

"You can laugh all you want, if I get a dance with you." Bill said, never missing a beat.

"That sounds like a deal," I smiled back.

"What kind of deals are you making Sookie?" Pam's unexpected voice made me jump. She was instantly beside us and glaring at the table. I realized my hand was still embracing Bill's and I quickly pulled it away.

"Oh, I'm just making sure I have a full dance card, Pam." I joked, attempting to lighten the mood. Bill stiffened and returned to sipping his True Blood and brooding.

"Well, you should have no trouble doing that. I hope I have a spot on your card." She smiled, that deathly and seductive smile she does so well. I gulped.

"Anyways!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together with enthusiasm. "I'm going to get you dressed, made up, everything! You are going to just look _delicious _for the dance."

"Pam, I uh," I wanted out of this but I did not want to offend Pam. "I can't ask you to do that. Besides, I haven't even eaten yet."

"No problem. I'm having room service brought to you in my room. Then I will dress you. It will just be perfect."

I cast a pleading look at Bill who gave me a mocking side smile as he finished his drink, and then I was being pulled away from the table.

************************************

I finished a large salad and baked potato while Pam flitted around the room laying out my dress and about 15 different cases of makeup and accessories. I ate slowly, trying to put off the inevitable.

"Shouldn't we be coming up with a plan to deal with Victor?" I asked when the last of my meal was gone. Pam didn't seem to hear me. "I mean, just denying can't work forever. I'm sure he's going to go straight to the king." Pam was holding up two different earrings to the light. "I don't think you guys are taking this seriously. Victor could be coming back to kill me." Nothing. "Pam!"

With lightning speed, she was in my face. "Do you not trust Eric to keep you safe?" Her voice was cold, the playful tone completely gone.

"I… I do, but…"

"Did he not tell you that all you had to do was act like nothing happened and he would make sure no harm would come to you?"

"He did."

"And what are we doing right now?"

"We are…" I looked around the room, "acting like nothing happened?"

Pam instantly smiled, "Exactly! Now how high of heels are you willing to wear, the pair you brought just aren't doing it for me." Her mood was happy and carefree once again.

I gave a sigh of surrender.

Hours later, Pam was done. I was "complete," as she put it. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror. I must admit, Pam did a good job; I looked great, but nothing like me. The black ruched dress gave me a great hourglass figure. The plunging neckline was, plunging, and outdone only by the dip in the back. The outfit was completed with a pair of tiny fishnet stockings, tall black patent leather pumps, ruby stud earrings, and a heavy dose of dark eye shadow. Look at me, a fangbanger, but a hot fangbanger.

Pam came out of the bathroom in one of the gauzy black and maroon dresses she wears to Fangtasia's fancier events. The dark corset was pulled tight and she looked deadly gorgeous, which of course, she was. I glanced at the clock; it was already 11pm. We'd have to be leaving soon.

There was a knock at the door and Pam slipped out to answer it. I knew it was Eric; my insides were practically jumping for joy. A moment later, Eric came in. I practically choked; Eric was dressed in _perfectly_ fitted black slacks, black boots, and some period-looking structured black shirt that was conveniently unbuttoned halfway down his chest. He had his hair pulled back in an almost Victorian style. He looked good. He also looked like he stepped out of some gothic romance novel. It reminded me of the first time I met him in Fangtasia.

"Sookie, you look delicious. We should play dress up more often." He flashed me his signature grin and I smiled back.

Letting out a sigh I said, "I guess we better get this over with."

"Relax lover, I'm confident I will be able to out maneuver Victor tonight. In fact, with the king here, I highly suspect he'll be doing the same as us: pretending nothing happened." He reached out his arm for me to take, and I did.

"I hope you are right." I grabbed my purse and let Eric lead me out of Pam's hotel room and into the empty hallway. "Where's Pam?" I asked as we entered the elevator.

"She went to collect Compton. She will meet us in the ballroom." As soon as he gave his answer I found myself pressed against the elevator's mirrored wall. Eric's lips hungrily kissed and nipped from my lips to my neck while his lower half pressed purposefully into mine.

"Eric," I half gasped and half protested. While my arms and lips reciprocated his actions, my brain was telling me to stop before we were caught.

"I want you now. God, I want you all the time," Eric said, his voice husky.

"Well you should have thought about that before we left the hotel room," I managed to scold as I half-heartedly pushed him away from me.

"It could be fun in this room that is all mirrors." He winked before returning to my chin to trail more hungry kisses along my jaw.

"Well you would have to be the one to tell Pam you messed up the makeup she spent an hour working on." I teased. Eric chuckled but then pulled away and began straightening his own outfit.

"You are right; she just might stake me for that." I laughed and then the elevator beeped as its doors opened.

The ballroom was gorgeous. Granted the color scheme relied a little heavily on black and red, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Elegant drapery, flower arrangements, and candles made the whole room seem like a gothic banquet, fit for a king. Which, well, I guess it was. The band was setting up on one of the two stages. It was the Smashing Pumpkins, which I was pretty excited about. I knew they were an older band because I actually knew some of their songs and I am just not up-to-date with today's popular music.

I was feeling beautiful as well. I must say, it's quite freeing to be so dressed up in a sexy outfit that just so isn't "you." Vampire blood, from Eric and my reunion, aided that feeling as well. Despite it still being half an hour before the ball officially began, it was largely already in full swing. The place was packed with vampires and their human entourages. The honored guests, the rich and powerful elite of the state, were dressed in their best and mingling brazenly with the vampires. I saw one old woman ask to see a particularly dangerous looking man's fangs. He obliged while her assistant photographed the event. It was obvious the vampires were under strict orders to play nice with the guests.

Sandy, decked out in a gown not too different from Pam's (although she looked totally out of place in hers while Pam pulled it off flawlessly), approached Eric. Without looking away from the blackberry in her hand, she informed Eric that his presence was required because the king had arrived. Eric looked at me, not wanting to leave my sight but knowing he had to.

"It's ok. I'll be fine." I offered, trying to sound convincing.

"It's fine Eric. I will watch her." Bill's chilly voice came from my side. Eric nodded and he left with Sandy.

"How about that dance you promised me?" Bill asked politely, once the two sheriffs were gone. I looked him up and down. He was wearing a slightly old-fashioned black suit. It barely seemed out of place on Bill, who just oozed old-fashioned charm.

"Where's the trench coat?" I asked. He laughed.

"I was kidding. Surely you didn't think I was going to show up looking like Neo."

I laughed too, mostly because I never thought Bill would have even seen the Matrix. I gave him my hand and allowed him to escort me to the dance floor. The band played a slower song, _Once in a While_, and I felt just like the belle of the ball in Bill's arms. Granted, upon taking in my surroundings, I was one slutty belle of a trashy ball; but I was having fun. Two songs later, Bill and I stopped dancing and moved to the edge of the room. He was talking on his cell phone, most likely to Eric, and I was enjoying observing the bizarre scene before me. Vampires, dressed like the vampires one used to see teenagers dressed as at Halloween, were dancing with older men and women, obvious investors, real estate tycoons, politicians, and the like. All of whom were giddy with the excitement, and many with intoxication, at being surrounded by dangerous vampires. I couldn't help but laugh. My reverie was cut short however as I made eye contact with a particular vampire across the room. Victor leaned meditatively against the wall, his powerful glare sizing me up, while he talked with another vampire beside him.

Pam was instantly by my side, and Bill hung up the phone.

"Don't you worry Sookie. He won't try anything here. Remember, act natural." Her whisper was so low I could barely hear her. Victor shook hands with the vampire he had been speaking with and began to make his way towards me. With each step, I tried to muster up my fake smile and he did the same, pulling his off much more naturally.

"Miss Stackhouse, you look simply ravishing tonight." He said as pulled my hand to his lips for a kiss. My insides shuddered but my smile didn't budge. "Then again, you always do. Certainly, you have time to spare for a dance with me." He commanded more than asked and began leading me away to the floor as I only began to fake a, "Of course, I would love to." Bill and Pam acted as if they were in deep conversation and hadn't even noticed my departure, but I could see Bill's eyes following me guardedly.

The band started playing _The Beginning is the End is the Beginning_ as Victor and I found a spot on the floor. Victor slid his one arm around my back and his other held my hand, in a traditional stance. As we danced to the music, his grip tightened on my hand and his fingers dug into my back.

"I know what has happened Miss Stackhouse. I know what you did." His angry glare didn't move from my eyes.

"Yes and I know what you tried to do too." I practically hissed back. Victor smiled a nasty smile, one that looked as if he was trying to calculate a punishment for me in his mind. In fact, as his eyes bore into mine I felt myself slipping into his thoughts, and that is exactly what he was doing. I tried to keep my facial expression motionless as I felt his thoughts start to wash over me. Should I break contact with him or try to find out his plans? That was answered for me. His thoughts went to a beautiful young girl, handpicked for the king, and poisoned by Victor. He was wondering if I would be a better choice for the girl, frame Eric and dispose of the king in one go. He seemed to decide that was too risky, and knew he could do as he pleased with Eric and I once the king was dead and he replaced him.

I was pulled out of Victor's head when I noticed he had stopped dancing with me and the music had changed. He was staring at me suspiciously. "Are you okay, Miss Stackhouse?"

I laughed nervously. "Oh, sorry, I'm just so out of it!" I overacted, playfully. "I just had such a long day. It's hard on us humans, trying to stay up with you vamps." My Crazy Sookie smile stayed plastered on my face. Victor guarded me disbelievingly and then gave the vampire equivalent of a shrug.

"I have business to attend to. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Miss Stackhouse." He said my name with a hiss before departing and heading towards the pretty, young woman from his thoughts. I knew I had to find Eric and fast.

Luckily, almost as soon as I turned around I saw Eric and Bill conversing in the corner, where Pam and Bill had been. His eyes met mine almost as instantly as I saw him. He met me half way as I approached him.

"Eric I have to tell you something." Eric nodded but shushed me and pulled me into his arms. Before I could say anything, I noticed we were dancing. I placed my arms around his neck, and he held me tightly with both of his arms behind my back.

He bent so that his head was nearly level with mine. "Now lover, what is this urgent news?" He whispered, ever so softly, in my ear; indicating I should also be careful to keep my voice low.

My head was at his shoulder, staring into the dancing crowd among us. I whispered, "Eric, Victor has a plan to kill the king." Eric stiffened at my words, but he continued to dance flawlessly. I continued, "He's poisoned the blood of that young redhead he is talking to in the corner. I don't know how, but it's supposed to kill or hurt Felipe."

Eric pulled me away slightly, so that we could make eye contact. He seemed deep in thought and then he whispered, "How do you know this?"

My eyes went wide, I felt out of breath. If Eric hadn't been holding me, I might have fallen. I had no way of knowing what I knew without reading Victor's mind, reading a vampire's mind. Eric's eyes went wide as well with the same realization, as if this time he was reading my thoughts. My mouth hung open, in the middle of some pitiful attempt at a cover up, when Eric pulled me tightly to him once more. It was not as gentle, his grip around me was strong, and stifling; we continued to dance.

"We need to step outside." He whispered. I wanted to refuse, but I was being led away from the dance floor and towards a doorway, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Once inside the doorway, I saw it was the stairway access for the hotel. Eric pressed me against the wall, his hands resting on my shoulder. I could see he was straining to keep his facial expression blank. He was failing. Partly, it was due to the bond as I could feel is anger radiating through me. I could also see the anger dancing behind his eyes that, while normally endless pools of blue, were now fiery in their intensity.

"For how long?" He asked. I stared at him, too terrified to answer.

"How long?" he repeated again.

"I—" I began but was instantly cut off with Eric's hand over my mouth. He looked up the staircase and bent his head as if he were listening very intently. Then he grabbed me up into his arms and he sped up the steps with lightning vampiric speed.

When the world finally stopped spinning, we were at the door of a hotel room, on the top floor. Two vampire guards stood on either side of the door.

"What is your business here?" The one asked. I didn't even see his lips move.

"Sheriff Northman here," Eric said, his tone cloaked in formality. "Right now, there is an attempt being made on the king's life. Victor is in there with a tainted human." I stood silently beside him and nodded, as if my opinion meant anything to these two.

The guards took one long second to stare at us and then we were inside the room. Eric and I were both being held at the shoulders in the stone grip of each of the guards. Eric was much taller than his guard was, so it looked a little silly. But, I wasn't laughing.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" De Castro growled from his perch on a large master bed. The young redhead was naked and sitting beside him. Victor stood in the corner, leaning against the wall.

"The sheriff here says the girl is tainted. Purposefully poisoned." Eric's guard said. Victor didn't move and the king looked unimpressed.

"That's ridiculous. How would you know this sheriff?" The king asked lazily.

"Miss Stackhouse, my bonded, used her gift and read the girl. She's been glamoured, so she no longer remembers, but at the time that Sookie read her it was fresh in her mind." Eric said instantly. I wanted to slap myself. _I _should have come up with that exact story for Eric, too late now.

The king no longer looked bored. He looked furious. "Is this true?" He demanded. I nodded.

"Your Majesty, this is ridiculous!" Victor spoke up from his spot in the corner.

The king spun around to meet Victor. "Then you drink from her." Victor didn't move. "Now!"

Victor moved forward to approach the girl; all the while, he never took his murderous glare off me. The naked redhead didn't move as Victor positioned himself at her neck and then bit. He took the tiniest of sips and then pulled away.

"See," he said as he wiped a blood droplet from his lips. "I am fine. I will not stand for these kinds of accusations from those beneath me!" He shouted as he began to stomp towards the door. My guard let go of me and instantly had Victor by the shoulder. "Your Majesty!" Victor shouted angrily. Then, he went silent. His face almost appeared to melt as his anger changed into anguish. He began to choke and sputter, and collapsed to his knees.

"You are fine?" The king asked, his voice revealed only amusement. "Search him." The guards patted Victor down, and returned with a small wooden stake, strapped to Victor's leg.

"Too weak, too pathetic to succeed at a hostile takeover Victor?" the king spat. "Thought you'd poison me and then strike, hm?" Victor barely choked in response; his pale skin was growing gray. "Take him away." The king instructed with a dismissive hand gesture, and the two guards left, dragging Victor behind them. The redhead still sat on the bed; she looked as if she'd been turned to stone by trauma. De Castro pressed a button on his cell phone and then turned towards us.

"You are quite the prize, aren't you Miss Stackhouse?" De Castro strode up beside me. I instinctively scooted closer to Eric, cowering ever so slightly. De Castro laughed. "Perhaps I need to keep you with me always. This is the second time you have saved my life."

"No offense, your Majesty, but she is my bonded. She cannot belong to another vampire." Eric spoke up.

"I heard you had a bond but that she had rejected you, that she was with another, a human." De Castro's eyes flicked over to Eric's. "How fully is she yours?" This really was my least favorite topic of conversation, one that vampires seemed to be constantly bringing up.

"She is with no other. She is mine entirely by both of our choosing." Eric answered. De Castro this time looked over at me. I nodded. I really didn't know what else to do, so tonight I was just Sookie Stackhouse, the bobble head doll.

The king apparently pondered this transaction, but we were interrupted by the two guards and Sandy returning.

"Victor is secured." The guard announced. The king nodded thoughtfully.

"Excellent. If he survives the night, we will transport him back to Nevada tomorrow. There he will be dealt with, justly." A devilish grin spread across De Castro's lips. Then he addressed Sandy, "Take this young woman down stairs, she's had a rough night." He pointed to indicate the redhead. Sandy quickly wrapped her in the robe that had been lying on the floor and escorted her from the room. It would be foolish of me to think that anything positive laid ahead in the young woman's future tonight. I wished I could have done more for her, but I had my own life to worry about saving right now.

"Sheriff Northman, you did an excellent job tonight. You shall be rewarded appropriately."

"The only reward I desire, your Majesty, is that Miss Stackhouse remains in my retinue." Eric added. The king frowned.

"Very well, I suppose that can be, for now. We will have to discuss this again; much later though." The king smiled and stepped towards me. "Miss Stackhouse, you are a treasure," he pulled my hand up to kiss it. "I will have to keep Northman happy if it means keeping you in my service." He sounded completely insincere.

The two guards escorted us to the hallway. "I shall see you two in the ballroom," de Castro told us and then departed with his guards.

For a brief moment I relaxed, allowing the very tense moments I just survived to dissipate. Then I looked at Eric, those fiery blue eyes were still roaming my face, searching for an answer. I was no longer relaxed.

"Eric it almost never happens!" I exclaimed, my voice choked and pleading. I was struggling to keep the tears at bay. He didn't speak. "It's very rare; the circumstances have to be perfect. I also think I have to have consumed quite a deal of vampire blood. It's never happened without that, ever." I couldn't make eye contact with him anymore, and looked towards the ground. This is how it would end, with the vampires and me. Even Bill would not overlook this crime. There was no life for a human that could read the mind of vampires, I was sure of it.

"Why did you never tell me?" Eric spoke at last. His anger was subsiding, only slightly.

"Because you'd kill me," I responded immediately, without even thinking about it.

"Have you ever heard me?" He was expressionless.

"No…" I looked up at him; he looked completely unconvinced. "Well, once or twice maybe. There was the night I drank Bill's blood right before I came to Fangtasia to investigate the embezzlement."

"What was it like?" Eric seemed to be trading his anger for curiosity.

"Awful. Cold. Terrifying. You thought you could make me do whatever you wanted by threatening those I loved." I answered, quietly and honestly. The memory was chilling, so different from the Eric I knew now.

Eric let out the short sound of a laugh, "You are right. Had I known that then, I would have killed you." Ouch. Eric seemed to be remembering the evening as well, much more fondly than I did, I might add. I continued to stare at my toes. Eric's cold hand rested on my cheek, then slipped down to cradle my chin and lift my eyes to his.

"I would not do that now, of course. I understand Sookie; we will have to discuss this more. Much more, and much later. I know I don't need to stress that no one must ever know this." His eyes were soft once more, and his thumb wiped away the one tear that had managed to escape the corner of my eye. He pulled me to his chest and into a tight embrace. "You are full of surprises lover," Eric said to the top of my head. "Let's return to the party, shall we?"

************************************

Back in the ballroom, things were back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be at a party like this. Eric informed Bill and Pam as to the events that took place in the king's hotel room. The king's presence was announced and he spent the rest of the evening sitting in a throne on the stage, occasionally coming down to dance with select women. Bill even stopped brooding for a few dances as well.

I managed to make myself forget the events of the evening and enjoyed myself as well. Eric is, of course, an amazing dancer. Dancing with him could turn any bad night into a good one, and it always had. I couldn't help but to grin from ear to ear as he spun me around the dance floor. The beautiful tune of _Stand Inside Your Love_ enveloped us as we danced.

"You look so beautiful when you are happy, Sookie," Eric said as I wound back in from a spin. I smiled even more, and he laughed. His cool hands ran across my bare skin through my dress's opening in the back. Every ministration of his fingers sent shivers down my spine, and I hugged him tighter as we swayed to a slow song. I felt my feet lifted off the ground and I knew Eric was flying us. I also knew that every eye in the room was on us, but I did not care. I felt truly happy for the first time in a while, and I felt truly loved.

When the song ended and a faster one started up, I excused myself from Eric. I needed to find the ladies' room. He was hesitant to leave my side, but I assured him, danger had been averted, for the night at least. I made my way through the crowd and saw even Bill and Pam dancing together. It was a sight, and one words can't describe. The song that the band was now playing was _We Only Come out at Night_. If Fangtasia's playlist was any indicator, this was a song popular amongst the undead crowd. The quests were loving it.

It was when I stepped outside the ballroom to make my way to the lobby bathrooms that I should have known something was wrong. It felt just like those moments in a scary movie where the heroine thinks the killer is dead. She's with her friends and having the time of her life. The music grows louder, the speed slows down, and right as she lets her guard down the killer strikes. Well I was having the time of my life, as I looked out on my friends dancing to the swelling music of the live band time grew slower. I approached the bathrooms. Time stopped when I felt an icy hand clamp around my mouth. A heavy blow struck the back of my head and the world went black.

************************************

When I came to, I thought I was in a damp cold dungeon. My arms were bound and held above my head with a strong rope. I realized I was just in the service basement of the hotel. Victor sat on an old chair, still looking deathly gray, and staring at me, fingering a dagger in his hands. I was officially panicked.

"You've ruined everything Miss Stackhouse," Victor sputtered. "You could have lived with me as mine, my vampire companion for eternity. But, it became obvious you'd refuse." My head throbbed too badly for me to word any competent response.

"You would have served nicely as a ghostly servant. But you had my Batu killed instead." He continued. I felt safety coming closer, and fast. The bond buzzed with life as I felt Eric's presence closing in on me. It provided me strength.

"I freed Laura too, you monster," I spat.

Victor glared, his eyes weak but evil, and approached me slowly. Eric was so close. "Then I won't waste any time with this."

I saw, more than I felt, him plunge the knife straight into my chest. It did not hurt like I thought it would, more of a very dull ache. It felt so distant, so disconnected. The next moments felt like hours, but they were merely minutes, and they were all a blur.

Victor was on the ground and disintegrating as Eric's bare hands wrenched his head separate from his body. I was being laid onto the ground, Eric's hand pressed firmly against the oozing wound on my chest.

"Sookie!" He screamed, his agony was deafening and I felt more of his pain through the bond then I did my own. A bleeding wrist was held to my mouth, but I was too weak to try to drink from it. The dripping blood only managed to make me choke.

"Eric she is too far gone." Bill's voice was strained, and came from behind Eric. "Stop it, you will turn her!" He shouted when Eric ignored him.

"I don't care," Eric screamed, and pressed his wrist once more to my mouth. I was jostled slightly as Bill and Eric scuffled. Bill had a hold of Eric's wrist, and Eric had Bill's neck in his grasp.

"I can't let her go," I barely heard him say. His voice was choked with fury and despair.

The room was going very dark. I felt my pulse slow to almost nothing. I realized it finally; I was dying.

Suddenly the room illuminated with a bright, blinding light.

"Vampires, unhand my granddaughter," A distant voice commanded. Eric and Bill were thrown against the nearby wall by an unseen force. Suddenly, I was lifted off the cold ground. I looked into the crying eyes of Claudine and then, I was gone.

_**Author's note: Ok, please don't hate me. I know this is a major cliffhanger and, even worse, a depressing stopping point. However, I PROMISE I'm going to get the next chapter up ASAP. As in **__**way**__** sooner than the 2 months it took me to post this chapter. Thanks so much for those of you who have stuck with me from the beginning. This was a hard chapter to write and it just took me forever to finish apparently. I appreciate all the reviews, criticism, and suggestions you guys send me! I haven't written the next chapter yet (I'm mostly sure I know what I'm doing with it; I'm deciding between like three different scenarios). So, if you guys have any suggestions, feel free to put 'em in the reviews!**_

_***An extra special thank you to sluggysmom, who's encouraging words got this chapter out a good week or two sooner than it would have been! : )**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Charlaine Harris' characters or ideas. **

Author's Note: This chapter jumps around lot, in time and location. I tried to keep the changes clear with separators and headers. Hopefully it's not too confusing. Here we go:

**CHAPTER 11**

_**The Fae Realm**_

"_Rush her to the healer!" Niall ordered as he and Claudine arrived in the Fae's realm. Claudine handed Sookie's limp body over to Claude, who was waiting nearby. He cradled her in his arms and disappeared._

_Claudine wiped at the tear stains that ran down her cheeks. "I should have been there for her. I should have been aware! I would have had I not been off trying to get my wings. They'll get taken away for this anyway now." _

"_My child, we must have strength that this will turn out fine. We must see to it." Niall comforted her solemnly while his own mind wandered, hoping for some possible solution to back up his promise. "I must go see Ashan and hear of Sookie's diagnosis," he said as he disappeared with a faint pop._

_In what would be the Fae's equivalent to a hospital's intensive care unit, the healer fairy worked frantically over Sookie's unconscious form. Instruments and machines, that barely resembled the far inferior human medical instruments, were hooked up to her body._

"_What is the verdict, Ashan?" Niall asked the healer, hoping against hope for the best._

_Ashan shook his head, "Her heart is damaged beyond repair, she has lost a tremendous amount of blood, she… I see no way of mending the damage done here. She has only moments left." He answered gravely._

"_Well then we better act fast," came a voice from the corner of the room. It was Claudine. Even in the fae realm, where fairies do not bother to mask their radiant supernatural forms, she outshone them all. The ethereal light she was emitting made it clear to the three fairies in the room what was occurring within her. Only Niall picked up on what she was implying, he conferred quickly with Ashan._

"_Such an operation has never even been attempted before. The chance of her mortal body accepting it is less than zero." Ashan looked shocked at the suggestion._

"_But she is not fully mortal." Niall countered._

"_And she will have my aid." Claudine added._

"_Well from the looks of you," Ashan took in her glowing form, "we only have moments left to act." He looked at the assistant standing beside him. "Cut her open. We'll do the transplant."_

~0~0~0~0~0~

**Back in New Orleans**

Suddenly the room was deathly quiet; occupied by two stunned vampires slumped against the cement wall and another badly decomposing one on the floor. Eric was the first to stand; his fangs ran down as he searched the room with his eyes. The door opened and Bill stood by Eric's side. Pam and Sandy came in from the lit hallway.

"What in the devil's name happened here?" Sandy asked as she eyed the messy corpse of Victor. Pam was silent, overwhelmed by the pain and anger she sensed from her maker. Bill spoke up.

"Victor escaped. He… killed Sookie." He said quietly in a pained voice, disbelief choking his words.

"We don't know that she is dead." Eric interrupted angrily through gritted teeth.

Bill sighed sadly and knelt to the blood stain by his feet. His hand hovered over the large red spill, still radiating heat to his vampire senses. "Can you still feel her, through your bond?" Bill asked. Eric was silent. "I can't," Bill added.

"It is fading." Eric admitted, defeated. Pam went to her master's side. The pain of a bond being ripped apart is excruciating, or so she has heard. Eric showed no outward discomfort but leaned on his child for strength. It was obvious to all the vampires in the room the pain he was in.

"I'm contacting the King; we will have an emergency meeting." Sandy offered as she flipped open her cellular phone. The room fell back into silence.

Suddenly Eric was controlling himself no more. He fell to his knees with an ear-shattering roar that echoed from the cold basement of the hotel, up to its penthouse suite. Two bloodstained streaks ran down his cheeks as he closed his eyes for a long moment.

"She is gone." Eric said defeat and heartache flickered across his pale face before he resumed his stoic expression. For the moment the pain was gone and anger was all that remained. "How did Victor escape?" Eric demanded.

"We thought he was as good as dead- finally dead. He was put down here and the door was locked from the outside. We didn't expect him to be strong enough to escape."

"He had no guards?" Eric asked through clenched teeth.

"We thought it was unnecessary." Sandy explained.

"I need to see de Castro immediately."

Sandy nodded and the four vampires headed for the stairs.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Felipe de Castro sat silently at the head of the small rectangular table in his penthouse suite. Sandy sat in the seat nearest him, while the rest of the table was occupied by Eric, Bill, and Pam.

"This is a great loss, for your area as well as myself; I am sure you realize that." Felipe explained as he folded his hands on the tabletop in front of him. Both Eric and Bill emitted a quiet, but threatening, growl. "Of course I understand there is a personal loss on your part. The telepath endeared herself to you all. And there is the physical loss to you, sheriff, I know losing a bonded is painful. I'm sorry for that."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Eric sneered. "Unfortunately, you are responsible for her death. You failed to securely detain the prisoner she identified as your assassin, while she was under your official orders of protection. You-"

The loud crash of Felipe's fists hitting the tabletop interrupted Eric's next accusation. "Sheriff, do you forget that you were ordered to be the one providing said protection? I do not micromanage! _You_ failed to protect her as well."

This time Pam voiced her disapproval, her growl louder and more ferocious than the previous two.

"However," the king raised his hand in feigned defense, "there were mistakes made on our staff's end as well. Those responsible for detaining Victor will be punished directly by me. As for your area's reparations, Ms. Stackhouse provided your area, and more directly, your status Mr. Northman, with quite a bit of power. That has unjustly been taken from you." The king paused, taking in the blond vampire's stoic stature, daring him to react. "You have proven yourself quite capable of handling that power, dealing with authority, coping with… disasters. With Victor's death we have a position available, the senior lieutenant of Louisiana."

Pam's eyes went wide, her and Bill exchanging questioning glances. Sandy looked to her king, looking almost annoyed but mostly silently respectful. Eric remained unmoved.

"That position could be yours. You would have ultimate authority in Louisiana, second only to me." The king tempted with a smile.

Eric's expression did not change; his anger and disgust were evident to his child but no one else. To Bill's shock, and Pam's delight, Eric answered, "I accept your reparations."

~0~0~0~0~0~

_**Fae Realm**_

_"Niall, I cannot believe my eyes. This mortal's body is much stronger than I had believed. It's actually taking." The Fae Healer stared down in disbelief at the body of Sookie Stackhouse, which looked very pale and very still. It didn't help that her chest was currently cut open, exposing her heart which beat faintly, yet steadily. Did it look like a human heart? The size was about the same, with the same functioning parts. The only noticeable difference was the unnatural glow and shimmer which seemed to radiate from within._

_"It is true no mortal should be able to survive any transplant of fae organs. However, my Sookie is not fully mortal. And, I believe we do have heaven on our side." Niall said, a slight smile spreading across his face._

_"Angels..." Claude murmured from across the room. He shook his head fondly. "I'm glad she made it, but I never thought she actually would, that I'd have to see her leave."_

_"Honestly, I expected this to be nothing more than a pile of fairy dust," Ashan said, unable to take his eyes off the beating heart._

_"Now what?" Niall asked, back to business._

_"Well, it will take a very long time for her body and the foreign parts to fully accept one another. She will have to be kept in suspended animation for months while her body adapts." Ashan answered._

_"Very well. See me immediately if there is anything you need." Niall ordered and turned towards the door. "Claude, come with me."_

_The two fairies strode away from Sookie's chambers._

_"What will we tell the humans that care about her?" Claude asked._

_"We will tell them she is dead. Please take care of writing the obituary so that the word gets out. Sookie had many enemies and it will be easier if they all know she is gone. I don't plan on her returning to the human realm any time soon."_

_"But what of the vampires that saw us take her? Surely they will not believe-"_

_"The vampire she was bonded with, he felt her death. They will all believe." Niall answered authoritatively._

~0~0~0~0~0~

**6 Months Later**

**Bon Temps**

Bill sighed with heavy annoyance at the ringing coming from the cell phone in his pocket. It was Pam. And he knew it was Pam because she had set his phone to ring to some obnoxious club hit. Knowing he'd regret it, he answered the phone.

"Bill, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to pick up." Pam's voice came coolly through the phone.

"I was just enjoying the ring tone you selected." Bill answered, Pam scoffed.

"Listen, Eric will be returning from New Orleans a week earlier than planned. He finished with business down there quicker than expected."

"Yes well he has been, focused, to say the least these past few months."

Pam scoffed again. "This is why I'm calling. He will want information from you regarding Sookie's whereabouts."

"I have no new information."

"With all of your contacts? I would think you would know someone who is able to get a straight answer out of the fairies!" Pam's temper began to flair.

"I don't have any information because we already have it all. Sookie is dead. I felt her die. Eric felt her die. Claude says she's dead. No human, vampire, were, or fairy has seen her. Don't you think I would find her if she could be found?" Bill's temper began to match Pam's. She took a long, unneeded breath.

"What about Claudine? Have you gotten a hold of her?"

"Claudine is another story. Claude says she has moved on to new assignment's since her main charge died. Others say she is in the Fae Realm heart-stricken with grief. In other rumors, well, some claim she achieved angeldom."

"Well good fucking job for her. I wouldn't promote a failed fairy godmother to guardian angel. But I guess I'm not exactly the authority on the matter." Pam mused, her temper subsiding. "I still think if Sookie was dead they would reveal the corpse."

Bill flinched at the thought. "I hear the Fairy Prince wanted her interred in the Fae Realm."

"Fairies..." Pam murmured with disgust.

"How is Eric... coping?" Bill asked. He hadn't actually spoken with him directly in months. Almost all contact with Eric went through Pam, who relished her new authority.

"Eric is fine. I do not know what you are insinuating. Louisiana is returning to her former glory under his lead. You need not worry with the Lieutenant's well-being; worry about your own." Pam's tone was unjustly defensive. Bill could sense this. In reality, Pam worried for her master who was now living on almost solely artificial means. She hadn't seen him feed on a human since the incident. He is pale, even for a vampire. But he is also strong and leading his state with single-minded focus. At least he was the type that channeled his anger into his work.

It had been a few moments of silence before Bill realized the Pam had hung up. He knew something was amiss with Eric, but was unwilling to believe that Eric was capable of caring for Sookie so much as to let her death unnerve him. He had accepted that Sookie would no longer return to him months before she actually died, and was lucky that helped dampen the pain of her death, if only a little.

~0~0~0~0~0~

_**Fae Realm**_

_I began to open my eyes without any real memory of shutting them. All I can see is white nothingness that is neither bright nor dim. I can't see walls, a floor, a ceiling. I can feel I am laying down; it's extremely comfortable. It's like I'm in some kind of thick mist. Suddenly I'm very aware of the fact that I have no idea, in addition to where I am, how long I've been here. I remember the knife, the cold stabbing second of pain after which I felt nothing. I remember being in Eric's arm's. His red tears mingling with my own blood that drenched my clothing. And then... nothing. But that seemed forever ago. Years? How long have been here? I began to panic; I felt my blood start to pump fast, echoing in my ears. I struggled to free myself but found myself bound with wires I hadn't even noticed. I reached my arms up, searching for freedom, but they only felt the walls of an invisible barrier, only inches from my face. Panic turned to fear._

_"Sookie. Sookie." A comforting voice called my name, it sounded muffled. "You are safe. This is your great grandfather."_

_The invisible barrier was lifted. Fresh, cool air flooded my skin and my lungs choking me. My eyes burned as they were exposed to real light. For no real reason, I began to cry and Niall held me to his chest._

_"Shh. Sookie. You are safe." He hummed into my hair. _

_I began to regain a hold on my sanity. I started to slowly become aware of my surroundings. I was in a small white room. The materials on the walls and the floors were foreign to me. I suppose they would be considered paint and carpet but they were so soft and so perfect. I was in a bed, well it was more like a capsule, with its encompassing lid. I looked down to find myself very... naked. I gasped and covered myself. Niall merely chuckled and gave me a blanket. Once I was covered I realized how very pale I was. As I examined my skin I noticed something doubly concerning; there was a large straight scar in the middle of my chest. I ran my finger over it, it was soft and raised. It was whiter than my skin and had a faint glow to it._

_"What happened to me?" I asked Niall, tears once again threatening to appear._

_Niall sighed. "You were attacked by Victor while at the conference in New Orleans with the vampires."_

_"I remember that." I interjected._

_"Yes well, Claudine sensed your danger but I'm afraid we were too late. We got you just before those vampires had a chance to turn you and we brought you here."_

_I flinched at his cold reference to the vampires and at the thought of one of them, likely Eric, trying to turn me. "Where is here?" I asked._

_"This is the Fae's Realm. You are the closest thing to a human to have ever been here in a very long time. You are very special to us Sookie. Of course you are special to me, you are my blood. However you are special to all of the Fae."_

_"Why am I so special, grandfather?"_

_"You have an uncanny connection to all of the supernatural world. You have made yourself especially valuable to the vampires with your gift. You have indebted yourself to the shifters through your sheer courageousness, caring, and honor. You have made an impact on the few Fae you have met, and you are part of us, especially now."_

_"However, with all this comes a new responsibility. You have a certain level of amnesty amongst so many of the supernatural beings that you are in a special position, one that may find itself invaluable in the coming time. There is quite real talk of the Were's coming out of the closet. There is the makings of a Fae war brewing. The humans are becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the growing awareness of a supernatural world. This all speaks of a delicate balance. We Fae are an especially secretive race. We need our interests covered on Earth but it is increasingly difficult for us to acquire this for ourselves. This is where you come in Sookie. As times become uncertain and volatile you can use your gifts and your connections to ease tensions on Earth and maintain our interests as well. I don't predict that this will be the case for a very long time, Sookie. Until that time, I will keep you here, where you will be safe."_

_"Grandfather, what you speak of is overwhelming and terrifying. I know you think highly of me, but I am only a tiny bit Fae. I am a human, my body is fragile and my lifeline is short."_

_"Sookie," Niall chuckled, "you will not be alone. And you are less human than you think. Which brings us to how you are still alive today, do you remember anything that happened to you?"_

_"No, I barely remember the attack by Victor."_

_"Well Sookie, you were stabbed by Victor, in the heart. I'm afraid it was a fatal wounding."_

_I couldn't help but gasp. My head was swimming, and sinking, with the thoughts of what could have happened to me._

_"We rushed you here because our medical technologies are much more advanced than the humans. You also had very little time. Even our best healer could not save you. But one thing could. Claudine."_

_Claudine! How I missed Claudine. Where was she? I wanted to see her, especially now._

_"The heart that beats inside you, well, it is hers."_

_I thought I was going to faint. Niall grasped my hand in his, and rubbed it gently with his fingers. He paused to let me regain my focus. Before I could let out my barrage of questions, however, he continued._

_"Claudine earned her wings; she has become an angel. When one makes this change they cannot take their physical body with them. And so, with unnaturally perfect timing, we got you just as we lost her. We know she is watching over you even now as such a transplant could never be successful, naturally, not with only the little fae blood that flows through your veins."_

_"So am I... am I a fairy now?" I asked. It was the only question I could form. Every thought and question was lost in the mess and confusion that was my mind. None of this made any logical sense._

_Niall laughed again. "No, my dear Sookie, you are not Fae. It is hard to tell what benefits, or possible problems, will arise from this. It has never been done before; it will likely never happen again. From the tests we have been able to perform we have some guesses. We believe you will be stronger; you will likely live longer. In many ways you are like the half fae children, most of our strengths with little of our weaknesses. A mortal wounding will likely not kill you. However we do not know what effect lemon will have on you. Cold iron will, of course, be fatal if you are struck correctly with it. Then there is the question of your lifeline. We theorize that it will be more like that of the half fae than of a human, but of course this is conjecture. Your blood seems to still be human from what we can tell, now that your body has full accepted the transplant."_

_At this point Niall seemed to be talking more to himself than to me. As he rambled about possible theories of what I could survive or what could kill me, I found myself oddly not interested. Perhaps after surviving a very near death experience the last thing one would want to discuss is possible murder methods. I wondered how long I had been here in the Fae's realm. It felt like a very long time. Of course I had no real concept of time here, but it felt like ages. I also found myself mourning for Claudine. I was so proud of her accomplishment but it sounded like I would never see her again. Niall says she is watching, but I can't feel her, even if her heart beats within me. Then there were my friends and family. Well, by family I guess I meant Jason. Did they know what happened to me? And what about Eric? Eric. We had finally reconciled so many of our problems, only for me to be ripped away as I lay cradled in his arms. I thought of Laura's prediction and how right it had been. How long had it been? I must ask Niall, later. Right now I must sleep._

_~0~0~0~0~0~_

**6 More Months Later**

_**The Fae Realm**_

_"Sookie, focus, you can do better than this. The effect of a little bit of vampire blood is nothing compared to the transplant of a full fae's heart into your body." Niall's command was demanding but he maintained his kind tone. Leonan rushed at me again, this time I deflected his blow and sent his small frame flying when I struck back. He landed with an unpleasant "thump" on the soft ground. I gasped._

_"That's more like it." Niall chuckled, "He's fine Sookie." _

_"How much more of this do we have to do, Grandfather? I would really like to get back to my friends. I'm sure they have all missed me. I still don't know how long I have been here." I was becoming grumpy. I felt like Buffy with all this physical training, more like Buffy goes to college when you add on all the Supernatural 101 education I'm receiving. There was the physical therapy first, just regaining strength in my body after I was unconscious for so long; then came the fighting and strength training. Niall was pleased with my progress and I think equally curious as to what benefits my unique state would bring me. How it increased my strength and healing, I would never know. It appeared Niall was correct when he predicted I would be like the half-fae children. On top of all of this were the lessons on supernatural creatures. All of this was in the name of preparing me for some unknown future, faced with supernatural dangers. _

_The Fae's realm was beautiful and intoxicating. However, I still missed the comfort of home and longed to see those I had left behind. They likely thought I was dead, not the Niall will tell me. Maybe they are dead. I don't know how long I've been here, as time feels... immeasurable here. It could be days. It could be decades. Again, Niall can't seem to answer these simple questions for me._

_"Sookie, you are coming along wonderfully."_

_"Does that mean I can return home soon?" I brought up the question that had been ignored so many times before. Niall let out an unpleasant sigh._

_"Sookie, your return 'home' would be... problematic." He offered, with finality to his tone. I was done avoiding this subject though, and made it clear._

_"Sookie, back in your home realm you are believed to be..." He trailed off, his unpleasant expression almost convinced me to explore no further. But I didn't back down._

_"I'm believed to be what?"_

_"Dead," his gaze met mine and his face was blank. I'm sure mine was of pure horror. _

_"My friends think I'm dead?" I choked out._

_"Not just your friends, my child, your enemies too. You were becoming powerful, Victor had convinced the vampires of that, even if he meant to keep you as his own. Your male friend," he paused, searching for a name, "Barry was forced into hiding but that did not even save him. A territory war began with who owned him being the main dispute. It did not end well for him. The Nevada vampire may have seemed innocent in this whole ordeal, but he was not. They were going to stop at nothing in order to gain control of you."_

_I let out a sad sigh and had to sit down._

_Niall continued, "Then there are the fairies. There are many of my kind that are my enemies and to them you were leverage, a tool to be used against me. They couldn't know I had you. Of course my people, those most trusted, know. But the rest believe you are dead. Many would not believe you could even enter our realm. So you see, your return home would be quite complicated."_

_"But you said I was important, that I could be some mediating force in the oncoming clash of were, fae, vampire, and human."_

_"And some day you will be. That is why you are training, so when that day comes you can take care of yourself. When the time is right you can be revealed and I am sure it will have a powerful impact."_

_"I'm not some weapon to be kept secret and then used when most needed!" I was both outraged and hurt. I scoffed, "I need some time alone."_

_"Very well."_

_I wandered off to one of my favorite spots. It was a very peaceful beach by a lake, surrounded by a vast and beautiful forest. The water was a bright cerulean blue, the sand seemed to be made of diamonds. Everything in this world seemed to be taken right out of some classical painting, but it was almost monotonous in its perfection. _

_I sat on the ground and dug my bare toes into the sand. As I lay listening to the quiet sounds of the water, I became aware of a presence._

_"Sookie," the unknown presence called my name. It sounded like..._

_"Claudine?" I called back, looking frantically around me. Suddenly she was sitting beside me, resting her hand on my leg. She looked as beautiful as she always had, radiating an ethereal light brighter than that of the other fairies here._

_"Oh Claudine, I'm so sorry." I was hugging her and sobbing into her shoulder._

_"Sookie, what on earth could you possibly be sorry for?" _

_"You... you died for me."_

_Claudine laughed, "Sookie, I didn't die. I transitioned. I simply couldn't take my physical form with me. And it is I who is sorry. If I had done a better job of watching you, you wouldn't be in the position you are now."_

_I loosened my grip on her shoulders and sunk back to sit beside her. She dug her toes into the sand as well._

_"Niall loves you Sookie, of this I have no doubt. But he also is the fairy prince. He has many political allies and enemies that he never forgets about. Take his training to heart, but always remember that only you can watch out for yourself and your best interests. You don't want to end up the pawn in some fairy war. At least you are stronger now. You can take care of yourself."_

_"And you will always look after me?"_

_Claudine laughed again. "Of course I will Sookie. But I have many charges now, and as an angel I must be impartial."_

_"Will I still see you?"_

_"I'm afraid not. Humans cannot see angels in our true forms. I can only come to you now because you are in the Fae's realm and asleep."_

_"This is a dream?"_

_"Sort of. Oh, Sookie, I hate to leave you but I must go. But I do have a message for you. Adele says she loves and misses you very much, and you make her proud every day."_

_"My grandmother?" I was excited to ask Claudine more questions but I found myself suddenly alone, on the beach. I stretched and sat up, shaking the sand out of my hair. I would keep Claudine's words in mind and I would return home, when the time was right. In the meantime, I better find Niall. _

_~0~0~0~0~0~_

**Bon Temps**

Pam entered Eric's office with had an air of both excitement and anxiety. Eric looked up from his desk, hesitantly, annoyance flickered across his face.

"Master," Pam used the term more and more now. With his increasing power within the state, she began to admire her maker in more ways than she had before. "I have a gift for you," she beamed, slightly.

"Pamela. I have requested that you stop with the... look-a-likes." His tone almost scolded, but he returned his gaze to the papers on his desk.

"Eric, this is not a look-a-like; although I must add that the others were not either. I was only guessing at your... preferences. I've decided to go in another direction." She almost giggled. She leaned out the door and waved someone in. The girl entered the room. Her skin was a dark olive; her hair was long and voluminous. Its dark curls seemed to absorb the light around it. Her exotic eyes were a dark, deep green. As soon as she entered the room, Eric's nose flared. Fairy.

"As you can tell, our dear Nadia, is part Fae. One sixth to be exact." Pam squeezed her arm the way old women pinch the cheeks of babies, saying they are so cute they could just gobble them up. Then again, Pam would gobble her up, if allowed. "Isn't she just scrumptious?"

Eric stood; Pam observed the strain evident in his body. She didn't know if it was a strain due to weakness or restraint.

"I do not want her, Pam. I am not hungry." Perhaps the strain was from restraining his anger.

"But Eric, just smell her." Pam stood closer to the young woman. She didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Pam. I said I am not hungry," he declared angrily.

Pam was beginning to get angry as well. She feared for him, she had not seen him eat since... well that was impossible. He couldn't go that long without, but she hadn't seen him. She whispered in the exotic woman's ear and sent her from the room.

"Eric you have not fed in so long. You grow weak."

A low growl rumbled from deep within his chest, "I am not weak child. And you have no idea when I have fed. You have seen me feed."

"That vile artificial shit does not count as feeding master. How do you intend to be strong enough to continue with our plans without fresh blood? Felipe does not restrict himself in such a way, and for it he is stronger."

Eric, who had sat down when the girl left, stood with a violent speed that sent his office chair tumbling to the floor. "Do you question my strength and my wisdom Pamela? You do not have half my age, you do not know!" His anger encased his child, and she backed away from him as if to escape his anger like it was a smothering cloud of smoke.

"Eric, of course not, of course not. I was merely concerned for you; I wanted to bring you a gift, for everything you have done for me, and for our territory." Pam had backed to the entrance of the office.

"I am very old Pam. I do not need as much blood as you to survive, to stay strong. I would not endanger myself or my followers. We will have to work hard to take our land back from Felipe. He was foolish when he left me in charge; foolish that my lack of a desire for power would keep me complacent under his command as I was under our Queen's. It is true I do not demand power like so many of our kind, but I do demand freedom. That does not mean it will be immediate. I do not wish to sacrifice any of our members; we must be clever and careful." Eric's word contained a passion that his voice did not, but Pam accepted it. She knew he spoke the truth even if part of him no longer cared at all. She knew he would heal. Well, she hoped.

_~0~0~0~0~0~_

**A Year Later**

_**The Fae Realm**_

_I sat beneath my favorite tree, near the lake that I had grown so fond of. Time had little relevance here, I felt as if I had been here so long. Niall refused to discuss with me how much time had passed, since he felt it implied I would be going back. "Human time has little relevance to our world, child. Do not concern yourself with such petty matters." But they weren't petty matters, I would be going back. I thought I was finally getting through to him on the issue, but lately he's been distant, avoidant._

"_Good morning great granddaughter."_

_Speak of the devil; Niall appeared beside me. Fairies really just popped in an out as they pleased here. "Hello," I replied without enthusiasm._

"_So forlorn, child. I have news today that will please you."_

_I allowed some excitement to show on my face. When Niall had good news it was generally pretty good._

"_I know how you long for your old home. I am also growing increasingly aware that you will not be safe here forever. With the growing tensions among the fae there is little doubt that a war is growing. I can hide you here no better than I can in the mortal realm." He frowned a bit; worry passing across his eyes. "But alas, I do have the good news I promised. I have found a way for you to go," he hesitated, "home."_

"_Home?" I gasped and leapt to his arms. My excitement gave way to curiosity and concern, "But how? You said it was impossible, that I was dead to them. That no one could know you interfered." _

"_I have pulled some strings. There happened to be an unidentified young blonde woman in a hospital near Alexandria."_

"_Uh huh…" I didn't like where this was headed._

"_Well, she has woken up today and will be released soon. And she will be you."_

"_What? How is this possible?"_

"_Sookie, she has been in a coma for a long time. When I discovered that she matched your general description and was admitted around the date of your disappearance. I investigated the matter, and bided my time. Today she has died, and in her place I planted one of my fairies. She is pretending to be you until they release her. They have also promised complete secrecy on the matter."_

"_What happened to the girl?"_

"_I told you, she died."_

"_But what happened to her body?"_

"_We took care of it."_

_I frowned and shook my head, disgusted with the thought._

"_Sookie, she has never been identified since her admittance. Once dead, she would have been assigned a number and cremated. Instead she is in a grave, with a tombstone. It may not have her name on it, but I cannot help that fact. Nor would a different action on my part change it."_

_His logic made sense and I found myself nodding. Sure I was upset with the method, but I could be going home. I tried to let myself rejoice in the good news and ignore the bad things that I had no control over. _

"_Does anyone know that I… woke up, that I am alive?" I thought immediately of Jason, Sam, Eric and the other vampires that had come to be the only family I had._

"_No. I thought I should let you tell them. I would like to instruct you what you are allowed to reveal and what you cannot, but you are headstrong and I know you will do what you want. I also know you are smart and will only reveal that which you have determined safe to reveal."_

_I nodded, it was all I could do. My brain was processing a million thoughts a minute. I would be home soon! What would I tell who? How could I get a hold of everyone and who did I tell first? Niall interrupted my revelry with a curt clearing of his throat._

"_There are some matters to take care of first, but then we can get you home in a few days._

_~0~0~0~0~0~_

_I guess a few days had gone by, because Niall and I were preparing to return. He opened the portal to our two worlds, like unzipping the sky to reveal bright white nothingness. It was as simple as stepping through and we were in Bon Temps, about five minutes from my home. I wanted to travel the old fashioned way back to my home, but Niall insisted we "pop" in. I really hated that. It makes me feel like I've been seasick for the past couple hours. A second later and I was home, standing in my driveway. Darkness enveloped me and the cool night air sent shivers along my spine. _

"_What's the date?" I asked._

"_December 22__nd__,"Niall answered as he handed me my house key and a small bottle._

"_What's in the bottle?"_

"_A kind of soap, if you will. You have been in the fae realm for two years. You smell like a full-blooded fairy to anything supernatural. The first thing you need to do is wash with that soap, and wash well. It will help rid you of most of our scent. Use it for a couple of nights to be safe."_

"_You really thought of everything." Tears started to fill my eyes. I had spent two years, finally he admits how long I've been there, with him after a lifetime apart. I always longed to have my family with me and the time we spent together, I would cherish. I don't think I'd miss the lessons or the isolation, but I would miss him._

_His thumb wiped away the few tears that fell and he hugged me to him. "Be safe child. Only danger lies ahead, but at least now you will be more prepared. At least I could do that for you."_

_I hugged him tighter. "You did so much for me. I'm only alive because of you, and Claudine. Promise I will still see you some." I asked, with my face buried in his chest._

"_I promise," and he pulled away. "Now get going."_

_There was a "pop" and he was gone. "Bye," I said to the empty night air and then hurried inside._

_I was shocked to see everything as I had left it. A fair amount of dust coated the place but it seemed relatively well maintained. The electricity still worked. I supposed Jason had kept it in working order. Perhaps he was living here now; I had left him the house. It could be this dusty and him still live here, to be fair. I worked my way upstairs to find my bedroom also untouched. The house was cold but I would start a fire after a warm shower. I hoped the water hadn't been turned off. _

_The water came out of the showerhead with a dry hiss, a puttering, and then finally a steady stream. After a few long moments it ran warm. I slid out of my dress, grabbed Niall's magical soap, and hopped in, happy for the warmth of the water._

_~0~0~0~0~0~_

**Earlier that Evening**

Eric stepped into the homely bar. It had been a long time since he had been here, a year to be exact. There was no reason to return to Bon Temps with Sookie not living here; he didn't understand why Bill stayed. Tonight though, he wanted to surround himself in the things that reminded him of her. He scanned the room; the faces that looked up to meet his did not look too pleased. Residents of Bon Temps tended to look down on the vampires, blaming them for a majority of the problems that had troubled the town and its citizens over the past few years. Perhaps they weren't far off. Involvement with vampires certainly didn't do Sookie any favors, Eric mused.

Eric sat in a corner table and saw the loud red headed waitress approach him and then quickly turn on heel to retreat back o the kitchen.

"I'm not serving no vampire!" she shrieked. He could hear Sam's gruff sigh as he rounded the corner but he was cut off by a cute blonde waitress; she looked familiar.

"Don't worry honey; I'll take care of it." She said with a kiss to his cheek, he returned the favor with a loving tap to her rear end.

The blonde approached and asked for his order without looking up from her notepad.

"Just a true blood. O positive."

"No prob-" she stopped midsentence as she finally made eye contact. "Oh my." With that she scurried off. Eric recognized her as one of the waitresses that had worked at Fangtasia, and that she was fired for being a V-addict.

Eric felt the presence of another vampire enter the bar. He didn't have to turn and look to know that it was Bill. He helped himself to the seat next to Eric.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Bill's tone was blank.

"Well, considering the day," was Eric's only response. Bill understood. It was this day, two years ago, that Sookie died in the basement of the New Orleans hotel. They had met up here, this time last year as well.

"These two are on me." Sam's voice joined the two as he sat at their table, bringing with him two true bloods and a beer for himself.

"I can't believe it's been another year." Sam said, shaking his head to emphasize his disbelief. The three shared a glance.

"Maybe we should make them leave!" A rowdy, and drunk, redneck shouted as he rose to his feet, interrupting the quiet and hushed whispers of the bar.

"I don't like 'em any more than you Roy, but I'm sure they'll be leavin' on their own anytime now. Sit your ass down." A fellow redneck at the table called out. Eric recognized this voice as Jason's. The table of three all turned to meet his gaze. Jason gave the three one long glance, raised his beer to his lips, and then turned back to his own table.

Eric, Bill, and Sam drank from their bottles as well.

Sam was the first to break the silence as he cleared his throat. "Well I better get back to work. Bill I'll see you around. Eric I'll..."

"Next year," Eric said, and stood to leave the table. When he got to the exit, he took one last glance around the small, rickety bar that Sookie considered a second home, and then left with a sigh.

He took off into the night air, having one last stop for the night.

He landed gracefully in the gravel driveway of Sookie's house, the driveway he paid to have redone. How little she accepted for the things she did for them. He shook his head.

He was mildly concerned that he wouldn't be able to enter the home, but successfully crossed the threshold. Apparently, Jason still had not revoked his invitation upon the house's ownership transferring to him.

The house was oddly the same, barely touched since Sookie left it two years ago. It was cold. The heat was off and it was late December. The cold obviously did not affect Eric, but it bothered him. He found the old stack of wood still there and lit a fire in the fire place. The fire filled the house with a dusty smell, as it burned off the dust that collected in the fireplace and on the logs. He found it oddly comforting and stretched out on the old rug. Finally allowing himself to take in the scents and sounds of the old house; he opened up his senses, and immediately froze.

He distinctly heard footsteps above him. He could definitely smell that there had been, or still were, fairies in the house. He was positive he could smell Sookie, but in reality he was surrounded by her scent. Someone was in her house and they were about to come down the stairs.

He stood, braced and ready for an attack, for anything. But he wasn't ready at all.

~0~0~0~0~0~

I was out of the shower and wringing out my hair when I heard the back door open and shut. I froze. _It's probably just Jason,_ I thought and finished brushing out my hair. No one knew I was back yet, so me just coming down the stairs would probably scare the bejeezus out of him. I opened my closet and found a comfy robe to tie around me. The house was still cold, I should probably have looked for some warmer clothes. I was exhausted and just wanted to curl up in my own bed, which I hadn't been in for two years although it felt more like two decades. I didn't want to have the "Sookie is alive" conversation tonight, not with Jason. I was planning on sleeping on it, and deciding what I would tell everyone in morning.

The faint smell of a burning fireplace, and dusty logs, began wafting up to the bedroom. I might have to have an exhausting discussion, but I wouldn't have to light the fireplace myself tonight. I gave my hair one last comb-through with my fingers, steadied myself for the task at hand, and made my way to the stairs.

Five steps down and I saw him. Eric stood in my living room, in the same dark jeans and shirt he wore so often. He looked poised and ready for an attack, his fangs glistening in the flickering light of the fireplace. He looked… stunning. I thought with the absence my mind had made him more than he was, but here he stood before me, a beautiful warrior carved perfectly of marble. His pale skin glowed faintly like the moon in the dark room. I gasped. I couldn't help it.

"Eric," I breathed. He didn't move. He just stared there, still ready to fight. "Eric, it's me. It's Sookie."

"Sookie," my name fell from his lips in barely a whisper, his voice wrought with disbelief. I remembered that our bond had been broken with my short lived death. My body felt drawn to him but not in the way it had, this was a pure physical draw. I wanted to touch him, but I didn't _need _to touch him. As I watched my stoic vampire I realized I was not washed in his emotions. But I did still love him. Finally I had my answer; it wasn't the bond, all this time. While I processed these thoughts Eric had moved a couple feet closer to the steps, although I hadn't seen him move. His eyes were locked on me, studiously.

"Eric, I have so much to tell you, it is so hard to explain. I promise it's me." I met him halfway, now only a mere foot of empty space separated us.

"It can't be you. I felt… I felt you die." His voice was strained, but I knew not with what. Anger? Fear? Sadness? Happiness?

"Well, I did die, technically but…" my words were cut off as Eric pressed me to him with a smothering force. I didn't resist. I'd waited the two longest years of my life to touch his lips to mine. He caught my mouth in his with a smoldering kiss, and I sank into him, wrapping my arms around him as his arms tightened around me. Our mouths desperately sought one another as if we could bring the bond back through the sheer force of our kiss. Then, as abruptly as it started, Eric pulled himself away, forcing my arms to relinquish their hold on him. Although I did not release him easily.

"How did—" he began but stopped as his eyes dropped to the opening in my robe. He wasn't eyeing my cleavage, like he would have all those years in the past. He slowly reached a hand up to the scar that ran down between my breasts and gingerly ran a finger along its raised surface. Now in the dark room, the faint glow it gave seemed striking. Eric flattened his palm to my chest and just held it there, his eyes closed.

"Sookie, are you a fairy?" he asked. His nose flared as if he was trying to use his other senses to test his theory.

I let out a nervous chuckle, "I'm not a fairy. Not at all. But it is all rather complicated. It's more like I'm a fairy-medical mystery." I tried to smile to lighten the mood.

Eric nodded, and pulled me to his body once more. He let his chin rest on my head for a few long moments while I savored the feel of my face pressed to his chest. I remembered his scent like it was yesterday that we last embraced. He nuzzled his face against my head and murmured, "It's you. It's really you. I thought I had finally given up hope."

"It's really me, Eric," I assured him.

He pulled away from me just enough to meet my eyes, "There is so much to discuss Sookie. There is much I must tell you and even more I believe you will have to tell me. But right now, I want nothing more than to remove this old ugly robe and ravish you in every way you will let me." Finally his eyes lit up as he gave me a very _Eric smile._ I had missed that. I didn't answer, but let the fact that I was undoing my robe speak for itself.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Unlike Eric, who arrived at Sookie's house completely shut down and lost in the nostalgia of the night, Bill returned home with his senses about him. He arrived shortly after Eric, to his own home across the cemetery from Sookie's. As he stepped out of his car, his nostrils flared. He smelled fairy, and he smelled Sookie. Not her scent that would always linger to his vampire senses, drifting across the field on the wind. No, this was Sookie, as if she lived and breathed just the short distance from his home. He took off sprinting into the cold night.

Arriving at her house he became all too aware of what he would see if he looked inside. He knew Sookie was here, alive and well, despite its impossibilities. He also knew Eric was inside as well and he did not want to see, and confirm, what they were doing. But he had to look. He had to know that she was, in fact, a live and home. He walked carefully towards the window, keeping low to the ground. He didn't like seeming like some peeping tom, but he couldn't exactly stride right into the house. Although he had been there many times in the past two years, providing simple upkeep to keep the house running, this was not a time where he could just walk in. He peered through the window only to have his greatest hopes and nightmares fulfilled at once. Sookie was alive, and was fully entangled in Eric's embrace. Despite his disgust, Bill could only be happy. He had lost Sookie a long time ago, but to have her back, if only just amongst the living and not to himself, could only be a joyful thing. He told himself it would be best to walk away, but he had to let himself watch a few more moments. He relished in the sight of the Sookie who once was all his, her nude body that used to be pressed against only his own. He allowed himself those few more moments before slinking back into the darkness to his own home.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Eric helped me slide the robe down off my body, placing delicate kisses along each inch of newly exposed skin. My own hands worked diligently at his pants. He walked me backwards to the couch, kicking off his boots as we went. He helped me remove his shirt before I lay back onto the couch.

He knelt above me, his hands playing along my skin as if he were memorizing, or remembering, every inch and every curve. His touches were so light, but my body was demanding more.

"Eric," my voice came out a throaty whisper, "I'm not so delicate, especially not anymore."

His eyes met mine, and that familiar spark lit them up. "Oh is that so?" he asked with a mocking tone, before grasping my hips and pulling me to the edge of the couch to meet him.

"It is," I responded with my best sultry voice before I flipped him onto his back, with me on top, with my newly found strength and speed. His eyes widened with curiosity and I knew he was about to ask more questions, so I stifled the thought with my lips forcefully on his. By now he had worked his pants far enough down his legs and I was _more _than ready to have him. I raised my body up, and with our eyes locked, let my body slide down around him, bringing him into me. For a few long moments, our eyes stared into one another as our bodies found a slow, remembered rhythm.

Since I was on top, I allowed myself to be the one to increase the tempo. Eric seemed more than happy to oblige. He pushed himself upright on the couch, keeping me in his lap, and lowered his mouth to one breast. My head fell back with the overwhelming pleasure. The fae realm might have been intoxicating but this was ecstasy. I arched my back to meet Eric's every thrust, my newfound strength proving helpful in more areas than self defense. "Harder," I cried out, urging Eric to test my limits.

Eric and I volleyed for the top position until he finally won out. His left hand kept one arm pinned above my head as his right hand found its way between our bodies, teasing and rubbing. My fingernails dug into the carpet, somehow we were no longer on the couch, and I closed my eyes and bit my lip as another shock of pleasure coursed through me. Eric's left hand cradled my face, and he ran his thumb along my lashes. "Look at me," he whispered and I had to comply.

I could barely contain myself any longer; I stretched my neck out to Eric and murmured, "now."

He looked at me with concern in his eyes. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked, nostrils flaring as he took in my scent.

I nodded my head, "only one way to find out."

Eric's hand resumed its ministrations on my lowered body and my thrusts once again matched his. I was so close, on the edge of rapture. I closed my eyes, no longer able to hold them open and Eric's mouth descended to my neck. I felt his teeth pierce me and I was gone, over that edge, spiraling downwards and drowning in my own pleasure.

Eric finally pulled away from my neck, his eyes wild and excited. For a moment I was worried, was he drunk on fae blood? Had this been too risky a gamble? But then that familiar smirk spread across his face, and he nuzzled his cheek against mine. "Your turn," he whispered in my ear. The tickle caused another after shock to ripple through me, and Eric squirmed as I involuntarily squeezed him.

I slid my arms around him as he slowly resumed his thrusting and I could tell he was close. I nuzzled my cheek against his cool, hard chest, licked playfully around his nipple, and then bit. Eric let out a roar of release and fell on top of me. I drank from his chest, sucking and licking as much as I could before the wound disappeared beneath my lips. He rolled onto his back and pulled me to his side.

"Sookie that was…" his voice drifted off.

I squirmed against his side, letting him hold me tight, content in this feeling I thought I'd never have again. "My blood isn't like fae blood… is it?" I asked, still slightly concerned.

Eric rolled to meet my gaze. "You still taste like you, my lover. Perhaps mildly more addictive than I remember but nothing I can't handle." He said with a chuckle.

"That's good," I said, "or else renewing the bond would be a problem."

Eric went stiff. "You... want to do that?" he asked with a concerned tone. "Even after all the trouble it caused you? Even after I had forced you into it?" Eric looked away from me. If I could read his emotions, I would have said he did so with embarrassment or shame.

"Eric," I said taking hold of his face, gently between my hands, "I would complete it tonight if we could."

He pulled me tight against him, entangling his legs with mine. "I almost turned you, you know? I promised you I wouldn't, but I almost tried to. I thought… I'd thought I'd lost you."

"I know," I murmured into his chest, "but I'm ok. Everything's ok now."

We laid there in silence. Tomorrow there would be so much to discuss. What had gone on here for the two years I was gone? Eric would, no doubt, have many questions about my whereabouts and recovery. Then there would be revealing myself to the few friends and family I have here, in addition to the general gossipy public. But that could wait until tomorrow. Tonight we were just together, here and now. And I was already ready for round two.

_**Author's Note: I don't know where to begin. I guess I should start with I'm sorry. Real life just finds a way to get in the way, and the distractions are never as enjoyable as writing the story would be. I know it's been MANY months since my last update, and that I was a horribly evil person for leaving you guys with the cliffhanger like I did. I really meant to get this chapter up ASAP. Then everything in life kept pushing it to the back burner. I'm sorry to those who probably gave up in my absence and thankful for those still here, and those who PMed me with words of encouragement or just to say they missed the story. It's people like you that kept me writing when life was insisting on getting in the way. So I hope you liked this chapter. It was a hard one. I had so much I wanted to convey and so many different times, locations, and characters to describe. I hope it came out OK. I think I just re-read, edited, and re-wrote this chapter for the last two months alone. I'm deciding on how to finish this story, I might do an epilogue next chapter. Maybe I could do another chapter and then an epilogue. I'm still deciding. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review. Thank you guys so much.**_


End file.
